Finn
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: The creature of evil and demise the one to bring tragedy and death to all were to be the one to raise the most pure nicest being of all. What if the Lich was the one that found Finn in the forest and what chain of events would that come from if he were to raise Finn? (Don't own AT, nor the picture those go to the rightful owners)
1. A different Begining

Creatures of the forest roamed around doing their daily routine of just eating and sleeping. Till the sense of something vile and evil reached their animal senses, many animals raised their heads and lifted their ears immediately making a run for it going the opposite direction of what was coming. Some unfortunate animals weren't so lucky some getting ensnared within the creatures grasp. Some falling to the ground immobilized their eyes shifting around wildly, their bodies shaking slightly till the creature got near enough and the toxic air that surrounded it killed the animals that were laying in the ground unable to move.

The creature who was doing this was the Lich. He was roaming the forest, but in reality he was running. He barely escaped an attack from the one known as Billy the Hero. He let his comrades and soldiers become pawns and left them for dead all that matters is the survival of the King. He let out a raspy breath seeing the vegetation around him wither and die as he passed through them. He looked behind him to see his once glorious army gone. Defeated by a single fighter. He growled at himself for running away from a single mortal. But he could tell his once found youth was shriveling away. His body wasn't as it use to, he could tell without his, well of power, he couldn't do much. And that _Hero_, was guarding it just waiting for him to get close enough and most possibly kill him.

He wasn't going to die yet, the world was still intact and full of life, he just needed a new plan. The Lich's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying. The shrieking noise enraged him, his toxic air spreading even so further killing more plant life. He walked towards that noise to kill it off. The Lich continued to walk towards the noise letting the toxic air kill anything standing in his way. Soon the sound was loud enough to see a mere child in the ground crying and sucking on his thumb. The air spread towards the child the Lich watching, waiting with anticipation for the toxic air to kill something so young and to watch it gurgle and gag for air then die. The air got to the child to begin and kill the giant leaf stuck to the child. But the child remained alive letting out a few sneezes from the condense air around him.

The Lich raised an eyebrow, his skeleton hand reaching for the child. _"What are you?"_ The Lich spoke within his mind transferring his thoughts to the child while looking at the child as it began to cry from being held upside down. The Lich grabbed the child from the foot and had it upside down. The Lich couldn't put his bony finger on why this thing was still alive, but he couldn't concentrate with this noise. "_Silence_." The Lich told, the child stopped it's crying and just stayed quiet sniffling a little looking straight at the Lich. The Lich narrowed its eyes at it, then placed it in the ground accidently letting the child's head hit the ground, he walked a few passes backwards and turned towards the child. _"Come here, boy."_ The child got up from the ground stumbling towards the Lich. _"Walk right."_ The Lich ordered. The child stopped and looked towards his feet, slowly the child began to walk straight about to reach for the lich. "_Stop_."

The boy stayed on the spot looking up at the Lich. The Lich reached for the child picking it up from the head. _"Obedient, easy to teach, and resistant to my death._ _But easy to control, easy to kill, and to use."_ The Lich told to himself seeing the flaws and qualities looking at the child giggle a little looking at the ground. _"I guess I found my solution to my body problem and my low moral of soldiers."_ The Lich told himself seeing the child as his new soldier and in time his new body it seemed it could handle his lower level defense of letting out toxic air in time it would handle being a meat suit to last for a long time. The Lich was too in-though he didn't notice the child slipping out of his grasp till it fell onto the dead ground. "_Hmm_." The Lich asked seeing the child in the ground ready to cry. _"Stop your sniffling and toughen up."_ The Lich ordered the child stopped and rubbed the tears from its eyes.

The Lich smiled a little seeing how easy going this kid was as well as how fast and obedient it was. It looked at the thing in his hand it was the hat the child had on its head. _"You won't be needing this."_ The Lich said setting the hat to ablaze, the child's eyes widened and sparkled seeing the green fire flicker and move. The child let out small laughs and giggles, the Lich looked down at the child kneeling closer placing the fire closer to him. The child looked at the fire with amazement and curiosity. _"You have a liking towards fire huh, don't worry, you'll soon see the world burn."_ The Lich told seeing the child go for the fire, the child touched it to have his finger burned the child retract his hand about to wail out in the pain. _"DEAL WITH IT."_ The Lich roared, the child flinched at the roar it looked at its finger and decided to just suck on the burned tip of it. _"I'll let that slid for now."_ The Lich told grabbing the child by the head again beginning to walk once again down the forest trying to find a place to heal and regain his strength and a place to teach his new soldier/ future vessel how to fight and to handle his magic.


	2. Apprentice

The Lich sat on his throne having his head rest on his hand hearing the grunting and clashing of metal fill the air. He was in a coliseum where the King would sit during match was in progress. Next to him were two soldiers he raised from the grave to serve him along with some fallen soldiers and generals at his command right now he was seeing if they were worthy to stay within those ranks by making them fight his best soldier, the child he kept alive since finding him in the woods.

The child was in a fighting arena going up against four generals the Lich revived. His assignment live and most importantly win. The child was wearing boiled leather armor with the colors green and black that only protected his torso along with having a belt full of different varieties of daggers. The generals he was fighting were 6 ft tall fully armored all the generals had heavily built bodies, full body armor a combination of a brigandine, bevor, gorget, and a lot of lames(look it up for armor) placed together for the perfect protection leaving little to no exposure to attack unless the weapon was sharp enough to cut through fully built titanium armor which the child didn't have. Each having a different type of weapon, one having a great axe which had an axe on both ends of the handle, another a long spear with the tip having curved edges sticking out to cut through meat and bone with ease, another with a great hammer with one end for smashing in skulls the other end had a spike to impale to the enemy, and the last one had an evil flail attached to its arm with 3 large round spiked balls swinging wildly in the air and in the other arm had a shield.

The child glanced to the side to see the Lich viewing the fight, the child was being surrounded by the four generals. The general with the great hammer charged towards the child while his back was turned. The child felt the thundering footsteps, the child using one of his daggers reflection to see the general charging at him swinging at him with his great hammer. The child ducked in time while swinging one of his daggers at the weapon of the general slashing at the handle of the hammer unfortunately causing his dagger to crack and break from the impact.

Acting quickly the child grabbed the broken end of the great hammer swinging the weapon hitting at the general's head causing the general to fly across the room and to have the helmet he was wearing to be knocked off to show its decaying face along with an eyeball to come off from its socket from the impact. The general hit the wall causing a hole and some cracks to appear where he hit. The general groaned from the impact looking up to have his eye shoot wide open seeing the hammer come straight at him hitting him in the stomach causing the armor to cave in and puncture at the general's organs. The general groaned having one arm pinned against the wall and not having the energy to move the hammer.

The child looked towards the general he threw the hammer at unaware of the other general coming towards him till he saw the weapon coming to his side. The weapon was a flail with the three balls about to hit his face. Unable to dodge it the child held up his arm allowing for the chains to be tangled along its arm and for the spiked balls to stop before causing any damage. The child smirked causing the general to flinch, the child pulled at the weapon towards him then ran between the general's legs pulling along the arm of the general cause the weapon was attached to him. Now the child was behind the general while the generals was bent over and his arm between his legs the child gave one powerful tug causing the general to spin in the air and for the chains and the spiked balls to rip away the child's sleeve but not rip off any of the flesh. While in the air the child delivered a roundhouse to the general kicking him towards the other immobile general and more specificly the blunt end of the hammer. The force of the kick powerful enough for the general to hit the blunt spike and for it to rip through the armor. The general groaned in pain having the spike go through his stomach every move causing the edges of the spike to rip at its flesh. Before it could get free the child appeared from behind the general grabbing at the chains of the flail and wrapping it around the other general along with puncturing a dagger with the chains causing both generals to be stuck together if one moved it would cause discomfort to the other.

The child jumped off the two grabbing another pair of daggers from its belt walking towards the remaining generals. The child stopped halfway looking at the two generals. After sometime one general charged towards the child with a spear the child placed his daggers on his belt and ran towards the general at full speed. Once at range the general the general jabbed straight towards the child's face the blow connecting. The general smirked under his helmet till he noticed it connected but the child had blocked it using his teeth to keep the point from injuring him. The child raised his hand bringing it down to chop off the head of the spear quickly grabbing two daggers and spinning the head of the spear in his mouth to be pointing out of his mouth and pointed towards the general. The general beginning to panic used the sauroter of the spear to jab at the child to miss every time. The general raised its weapon seeing the child below him, the child saw an opening going for it the child stabbed one the daggers at the generals armpit where the armor didn't protect quickly sliding past the general impaled the other two into the back of the generals knees. The general got to his knees causing even more pain. The child grabbed the spear jabbing the sauroter into the back of the general lifting him off the ground throwing him to the other end of the ring breaking off the sauroter from the spear.

The child turned to see the last general there the one with the great axe. The child looked down to see he was down to his last dagger. Walking towards the general the child began to break the remains of the spear in half and continuing the process till it was broken into eight's. The general let out a fighting roar running at the child spinning the axe in circles. Bringing it down on the bow the boy raised his hands stopping the axe before hitting him using the broken spears handle to stop the axe to be wedged between the wood. Twisting the axe to the side the child pulled the axe to the side dragging the heavy general with the axe. The child jumped taking with him the axe using the weight of the axe to bring down the axe on the general's head chopping it off. The body fell with a thud along with the axe.

The sound of slow clapping caught the child's attention the clapping coming from the Lich who enjoyed the little spectacle before him. The child walked a few steps before kneeling one one knee. "Thank you for your gratitude f-sire." The child spoke. "How did I do." The child asked still kneeling looking at the ground.

"It's a start." The Lich told at those words the child reached for his last dagger in an instant filling it with green flames sending it towards the first two generals he first immobilized. The dagger penetrating and melting through the helmets of the generals both bodies stayed still till their bodies combusted in flames. The green fire consuming the bodies burning the decaying skin to a crisp and melting the armor to the bones of the generals. "Much better." The Lich told with a satisfied tone. "You have well done for today, you are excused...son." The Lich told.

"Thank you, father." The child spoke bowing before walking towards the doors. The Lich looked at the child walking away without warning sending a blazing ball of fire at his direction. The ball impacted the child stood still looking to the side to see the general that had the spear burn to cinder its body still moving slightly.

"You missed one. Next time make sure they stay down." The Lich told in a disappointing tone.

"I'll do better next time, sire." The child told walking past the doors.

The Lich waved his hand dismissing the two soldiers next to him. Both soldiers left leaving the Lich to his thoughts. The child has shown great improvements through these years not bad for a 9 year old. Its been 8 years since getting the child and since meeting him he has impressed the Lich with every day.

At age 6 the Lich began to show the child how to do black magic the child mastered the 'Death's Air' the magic that unleashes a poisonous air from the body and to kill life around him. When he taught the child 'Death's Air' they were in the middle of the forest, the child managed it at the first try allowing for black smoke to come from his body and kill the grass he stepped on. At that moment the Lich turned his back to the child, the child thought the Lich was displeased with his effort and was going away. The child tried harder. The Lich turned around to see the child's anger grow along with the poisonous air the air condensed and stirred around the child till it exploded. A gust of deadly air spread and continued for a while after the smoke left the Lich turned to the child, he was out of breath and exhausted. The Lich looked around to see every bush and grown tree reduced to mere dust the few remaining vegetation stayed until touched then it turned to dust. The air spread a surprisingly half a mile. "How... was that...father." The child asked.

"Good...son." The Lich told. The child smiled at those words at the same time the child didn't notice that he was using the 'Death's Air' but using the dead vegetation around him to make the air. The Lich noticed that when told, son, it would raise the boy's enthusiasm.

The Lich tested something when he was teaching the child how to control fire. The boy managed to start a fire within the palm of its hand. "If that's all you can manage then what was the point of teaching you." The Lich told preparing to leave. The Lich was testing a theory and that theory was met with the results he wanted. Peeking to the side he saw the child concentrate on the fire seeing the fire spread around the boy's body and continue to grow starting to form the shape off a screeching phoenix the child let out a yell at the same time the fire grew hotter til it burned through the roof of the cave. The fire burned straight through the roof of the cave which was under 5 miles of dirt and make a hole to the surface. "That's better, son." The Lich told looking through the hole.

The child worked and longed to hear those words from the Lich, why? He didn't care nor did it matter at long as the child showed potential to greatness he could give a rat's ass to calling him son. The boy was beyond exceptional he exited his capabilities. Plus the boy had what every other wizard including himself had, endurance, every wizard was vulnerable to physical attacks along with pain. That's why wizards improved on their magic to protect them and kill the opponents faster before taking a hit. The boy proved he could take hits and continue going, heck the Lich would bet someone could rip off the boy's arm off and it would continue to fight.

The temptation to steal the boy's body was tempting it was already at the peek of his expectations, but why not wait a few till the boy was a man and had a family of his own. Why stop with the boy why not wait till it had a family had a child so the Lich could take over that child's body in the future. An endless supply of bodies to steal and take over. The Lich chuckled at the thought of a never ending supply of soldiers at his disposal.

The child walked down the corridor having a few soldiers bow before him as he walked till he reached his room. A simple bed along with a window was all that was in the room. The child took off its armor showing his gray shirt and his blue pants. He let out a breath of air thinking he didn't impress his dad enough with his duel. Letting his hand roam his golden locks that reached his neck looking out the window seeing the sun set. The child always had an urge to simply walk around outside and go...anywhere. But his place was here, by his father's side waiting at his command for anything he needed since he found him in the forest if it wasn't him who knew what could have happened to him. Just letting him call him father was all he needed for now. To be his right hand was better always by his father's side. The child smirked seeing the moon rise over the hill signaling him to go to bed to prepare for tomorrow. The child layed down wondering what was in store for tomorrow.

_**Insanity: REVIEW TIME MOTHER FUCKERS**_

_**The Dark Hound: Wrong sir, you're fucked, I'm just gonna go make a sandwich and watch the show.**_

_**Lone Wolf aka Black Hawk Omega: A..a.. finneline...is this a new ship or did you misspell it and trying to say Finnceline I don't know, but if you don't mean that then what the fuck is FINNELINE?**_

_** : Not yet, not till I'm bored with it.**_

_**Andrethefavorite16: NO, WHY? The one language I never managed to give a fuck to learn, what does it mean?**_

_**Nrbuer: I don't know, I found this story in a file I'm just posting it, I can read ahead to tell you but I got no idea what exactly it would be.**_

_**Cesar: Aahhhhhhh I don't understand this.**_

_**Daniel and Insanity: WHY, WHY, I kill 5 of you people each week and yet 10 just come and replace the 1 I kill, you're like weeds. WHY, WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE DIE.**_

_**Nightmaster000: Good to hear shall post next week.**_

_**Gir240: Here you go, see yah next week.**_


	3. Billy VS Lich

Fire, smoke, crumbling of the rocks falling down. That was the scene of the coliseum it was under attack. The Lich looked around in a different occasion he would stare and admire the mayhem before him but this wasn't his work. "Nothung." A strong brave voice rang through the air. The Lich turned around towards the voice he heard so long before seeing two of his soldiers get cut in half by a flying sword being caught by the hero that once caused him so much trouble, Billy the Hero.

Billy stood over the pile of defeated soldiers lifting his sword up in triumph. The Lich walked calmly towards his foe, Billy looked down to see the Lich come towards him. "So, Lich, you have decided to face me and atone for your crimes. Prepare to be slain in the name of justice." Billy told confidently. The Lich let out a raspy breathe igniting his hands in fire preparing for battle

"_Where's that damn, boy." _The Lich thought in his head.

The boy looked around the rubble trying to find his father. The once loyal soldiers going berserk and trying to kill him. "Just wait for me father. I'll find you soon." The boy thought continuing to cut down soldier after soldier that was foolish enough to get in his way.

The Lich circled around Billy flying close to him toying with him trying to tire him out, but he was having doubts the warrior would be getting tired any time soon. Billy ran towards the Lich bringing his sword swinging it across the Lich's head to have the Lich block it with his hand grabbing the sword the Lich. Summoning all his strength the Lich sent a condensed form of black magic at Billy. Hearing the hero grunt at impact brought a small smile to the Lich's face.

"Haha is that all you got for me, Lich." Billy laughed, the Lich didn't know what has gone wrong with his attack, he hit him. A metal hand came grabbing the Lich's hand stopping his attack. "Lich, meet the 'Gauntlet of Hero's'" Billy yelled bringing an uppercut to the Lich's face sending him tumbling to the ground. The Lich groaned in anger getting up quickly dodging the fist coming his way that impacted the ground causing a hole where Billy hit.

The Lich concentrated, Billy looked towards the Lich to see the world around him turn black. _"Billy, surrender and I shall give you eternal life in the after life."_ The Lich's voice lummed over Billy. Billy resisted his body grunted and shaked trying with every part of his will not to move. His legs began to move towards the Lich. The Lich smiled at the person's weakness seeing him walk towards him with no effort. Billy stood in front of the Lich seeming to be controlled. _"Now, kill yourself, Hero and become my slave of the undead."_ The Lich commanded. Billy's hand reached for his sword moving towards his face plunging it towards his face stopping midway to have him press the gem implanted where his nose was suppose to be. A circle appeared around his head then vanish. The Lich's eyes widen he no longer had any control of the Hero.

"Never." Billy told raising his gauntlet at the Lich releasing a blast at the Lich's face the Lich let out a anguished cry having his body blasted backwards crashing and breaking through rubble. The Lich sent a shock wave destroying the objects in his way. Billy let out a battle cry running towards the Lich at incredible speed. Billy threw his sword at the Lich, the Lich ducked before having the sword impale his head. To only receive an uppercut from Billy followed with a couple quick jabs to the chest finishing it off with a roundhouse kick to the Lich's face.

While disorientated Billy took the chance to blast the Lich with the Gauntlet of hero's, the Lich roared in laughter while being hit smoke rose from the blast blinding Billy for a while. Billy waved his hand from side to side to clear up his view. Billy looked down to find the Lich's horn in the ground. The broken horn was still heated having a poisonous air come from it. Billy crushed the horn under his foot, Billy narrowed his eyes looming around to find a sign for the Lich. From behind him the Lich loomed over him getting closer. Billy's gauntlet eye shook trying to warn him of the danger. Billy caught the sign quickly blasting behind him hitting the Lich. Billy smiled knowing that was the final blow to realize he hit an illusion.

Before Billy could react the feeling of hot intense heat on the inside of his body turning his head back he saw the Lich digging his hand through his back. _"Die."_ The Lich spoke Billy felt the Lich powering up for an attack from the inside of his body thinking quickly he did the one thing he could think of.

The boy continued to look for his father within the inside of the coliseum he hasn't found a single shred of evidence that his father was there. His energy already being depleted and having small cuts at his body. He stopped feeling the ground shake and tremble within a quick moment everything turned black to just return to normal. A giant mushroom cloud appeared from the ground along with some gust of wind was created shredding and demolishing away the Earth's surface of life and rubble. The boy thought quickly creating a rectangular shield in front of him. Having the force of the wind and objects hit the shield. The shield holding on for a bit. The boy concentrating his hardest didn't notice the a giant wall come and hit the shield breaking the shield and knock the child to the floor.

The Lich stood there seeing his arm the meat burned off its bone steam rising from his bones. The Lich took a look towards Billy unfortunately he survived. But for how long for now he had a giant hole on his chest. Billy clutched his chest he survived by blasting himself with his gauntlet so the effects would be less dire. But he needed to end this soon or else he may fail to defeating the Lich. "HehehahHAHAH."

"_What's a matter, mortal, you've gone insane knowing there's no defeating me and no future for you."_ The Lich spoke walking towards Billy preparing to finish him off.

"No, just that you were so simple minded on destroying me, you didn't notice my partner doing his job." Billy told laughing all the way.

"_What?"_ The Lich screeched he tried to move forward to have his foot stuck on something. The Lich looked down to see his foot slowly being consumed by some weird substance, slowly encasing him and spreading through out his leg. The Lich turned around to see a yellow Bulldog with a hat on with a crossbow the Lich turned back to his leg to see the substance continue to grow his hand glowed with fire about to blast the substance growing on his leg to have it hit with an arrow the same substance starting to grow from the impact. The Lich turned towards Billy. Inch by inch dragging himself towards the injured hero.

"Billy, I am out of arrows." Joshua yelled towards his companion.

"Don't worry. Nothung." Billy called out. From behind the Lich Billy's sword bursted out of the ground the tip of the sword going straight for the Lich. Before impact a rectangular shield appeared before the sword the sword impacting the shield it broke through but was stuck midway. Behind the Lich the boy stood there out of breath filled with bruises and cuts a small trail of blood trailing from his forehead trying his hardest to stay up and have the shield active.

"_You finally showed."_ The Lich retorted.

"Sorry sir." The boy apologized. Grunting against the pain clutching his side. The Lich turned his attention towards Billy who was trying to stay up. The Lich thought quickly looking toward the child.

The Lich told raising his free hand with the tip of his fingers he made green and black flames appeared bringing it down on the child striking his back. Billy's and Joshua's eyes widened in shock from their view the Lich just striked down a civilian that was caught in the mess. The boy's body was stunned blackness slowly consuming his vision the taste of iron filing his mouth.

"F..ather?" The boy rasped in a sotto tone before falling to the ground unconscious, his concentration broken the shield gave in the sword impaling the Lich from behind. Before the sword cut straight through the Lich, the Lich grabbed the handle struggling to keep it within his grasp. Slowly the sword pulled him flying straight towards Billy. Billy was going to jump out of the way before a pair of skeleton hands came from the ground keeping him within the spot. Billy looked up to see the Lich tackle him his smile showing his body becoming smoke entering Billy's body

Billy's body struggled and twitched while the sap that the Lich was being encased in started to seal him in. _"Your move Billy. Stop this substance or you die."_ The Lich told.

Billy chuckled at the command. "Die? Who says this stuff was to kill you, this is made to seal you in forever. Me being stuck with you is a small prize I have to take for the safety of this world." Billy told seeing his body half encased in sap slowly forming the shape of a sphere.

"_WHAT?"_ The Lich roared.

Billy chuckled once more turning to see his loyal companion his body trembling in terror mouth agape and eyes jittery. "Joshua, old friend, we've had some good times haven't we." Billy told while Joshua began to tear up seeing his friend slowly consumed by the sap. "Do me one last request old friend, see that boy." Billy told gesturing to the child the Lich striked down. "Make sure he doesn't die, I child shouldn't die in a a place like this. If possible see that he gets to a good home." Billy told.

"Anything." Joshua told trying his best not to cry out. Billy smiled looking at the new possible hero. While the Lich smiled with Billy's left side of the face slowly sending a telepathic message to the boy. Billy hearing every word that the Lich was sending telepathic message to the boy. His right eye widening in shock. The sap already encasing all of Billy's bottom body and left side of the face which showed an evil grin and widened eye that can only be called the eye of a madman. Billy was about to yell to have his mouth closed.

"_Shh."_ The Lich told stopping Billy from warning Joshua of the boy, Joshua kneeled next to the boy examining the damage on him. Joshua looked at the boy, his clothes dirty he seemed to have some chains on his ankles and hands. Shock collars that would shock the wearer if gone to far away from the master. Joshua thought the boy was a slave kept by the Lich to do his bidding. The thing he found most surprising was that he looked human.

Billy struggled trying to speak to Joshua. Breaking his right hand free from the sap his hand reaching out for his companion while the sap encased his arm again. Finally free from the control of the Lich. "JOSHUA." Billy yelled, Joshua turned around in shock only to see the hero and best friend sealed in a sphere of sap, his right side of the body seeming scared and frightened while his left side seemed more like a twisted maniacal man frozen in mid laugh. Joshua cleared his eyes


	4. New Life or Lie

Silent, fresh, the smell of pine trees and other nature like smells filled the air. The boy, or as he has now been named, Finn. Has been taken in by the dog family and was given the name chosen by them. And to say the least he didn't like them well to an extent, the one known as Jake, he seemed alright. Unlike the rest of the family that were for good, Jake steals, cheats, and after following once found out he was in a secret gang, that actually did something and stole valuables and money from citizens. He seemed alright, they were practically brothers in a way.

The rest well, he could live without, the mother known as Margaret, was an overprotective women, wouldn't leave him alone nor leave him leave the house without being accompanied by someone. Finn would always ask for Jake to be his guide, why? Cause they would go their separate ways right after they left the house, Jake would leave to steal or do something as long as Finn promised not to cause any trouble he did.

While Jake was doing his thing, Finn was doing what he was instructed to do. Find his father, he still remembers the words he told him before being separated and placed with this family.

_'Child, here me. To be knocked unconscious by the enemy is unforgivable. But you can redeem yourself, boy. Find and free me, when you wake make sure not to raise any suspicion within these people. You shall have no knowledge of me or your time with me. Do what is necessary to find me, but don't get caught don't forget to harness and improve on your powers. This is your one and only chance to redeem yourself, boy. Do not fail me, and if possible in secret kill off the dog and his family if he has any, hehehe. I'll be waiting, son.'_

Finn grunted under his breath to be knocked out by a dog. Which came to the one known as, Joshua. A skilled dog and even with his attitude and personality, a dangerous foe. To kill him in secret will be hard, if only he could just kill him like his past opponents. But he had to be in secret playing, _nice_. Until he finds a clue to where his father was, but no luck, he checked every available dungeon possible including the one with the talking cat with almost infinite knowledge. Waste of time and he thought cats were suppose to have nine lives, he proved that theory wrong with a quick slash to the cats heart.

Then comes the dog's offspring's, Jermaine, he didn't pose a threat nor any quality of having skills of any kind that will be a threat, he shall be easy to get rid of.

But then comes, Jake. Has powers, but uses them to his liking, is good but to the point that he shall be merciful to the young and screw the others in need. Finn couldn't put his mind where to place Jake on the good side or the bad side, neutral, no he's not neutral. Chaotic good? No that's not a word.

Still he tried to relax, he was sitting on top of a tree branch over 150 ft off the ground, Finn looking over the horizon breathing deeply the air around him so much cleaner then the one he always breathed he had to admit. It has been 1 entire year since that last battle with his father and yet not one clue of where he might even be. His father will be displeased with his efforts.

"Hey, Finn, what you doing?" Jake asked from around the corner of the tree with a happy tone.

"Nothing much, Jake, so, how much did you win or did they clean you out." Finn asked looking over to his brother. To tell the truth he didn't think of killing Jake off. There was nothing wrong with favorites, his father had one and it was him, why not with the dog as well.

"Nah, no gambling today, I got you this though. Don't tell mom or dad." Jake told whispering the last part. Jake got from his body a golden sword beaten and a little out of shape. Finn raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know it looks like crud, but I heard it was Billy's baby sword, sweet huh."

"Yeah thanks." Finn told taking the sword putting a smile but inside was filled with anger and hatred. Holding a weapon that took his father away from him, he would use this sword to cut him down to size when he finds him.

"So let's go before mom and dad starts looking for us." Jake said stretching his hands towards Finn.

"You know what, I'm uh gonna stay up here for a while. Tell mom and dad, I will be there before dinner. And if I'm not tell them I'll clean the dishes this time." Finn told. Jake shook his head stretching back down the large tree. Finn inhaled and exhaled, he needed a way to get this research and information faster, but no one would just give out info to a kid and the scums of the OOO had only limited info.

"Let me go, you fiend." A girl's voice was heard, Finn looked towards the noise with an uninterested look on his face. He came to view a blue man with a tunic using his beard to fly while carrying what seemed to be a pink woman. Finn huffed at the scene getting up to leave back home. "Release me you villain."

"Never first I take you then this land hehehe." The man laughed sounding like an old man. At those words Finn had a flashback to back when he was with his father.

_**'Look.'**__ The Lich told pointing towards a random soldier in the ground. Both him and the Lich where on a looking down. The boy was 7 learning the ways of his father they looked over the railing seeing the soldier just stand there. __**"Keep watching"**__ The Lich told._

_The boy continued to look to see a different soldier with the same rank shove the soldier he was first watching. A commotion began to arise._

"_Fa-sir, why don't you stop the fight." The boy asked._

"_**A lesson, boy. Keep looking it's called dominance. Which you shall learn."**__ the Lich told. The boy continued to watch seeing both soldiers yelling at each other. The soldier that was shoved turned his back to the soldier that shoved him. "__**Keep watching boy, it's called weakness see what happens when ever you give an enemy an inch in anything-"**__ The Lich told stopping mid-sentence to have the boy look back down to see the soldier that shoved the other one stab the soldier in the head killing him. "- __**that enemy shall take your life. He'd this warning boy, if you ever happen to have any land and a different person whether it be the strongest foe or the weakest one alive. Don't let them take anything, for once they know they can take whatever they want, they shall kill you, protect what you have and don't take anything from anyone." **_

The words continued to echo through Finn's head. His body shaked, his hand grasping down on the sword on his hand. Looking around Finn grabbed a tree branch bending it backwards as far as he could.

"Finally, I got you Princes Bubblegum, once I get you to the Ice Kingdom. I shall make you my bride and we shall be- ugh." Ice King grunted after having to be punched out of nowhere. Finn used the branch to launch himself towards the Ice King and land a hit to his face. He had to keep it low so using hand to hand combat will have to do as well as the sword. After hitting the Ice King, Finn began to plummet to the ground using the sword he impaled it deep into a nearby tree's trunk having the sword cut down on the tree and slow him down a bit.

Once he stopped Finn jumped down branch by branch landing on the ground. He was about to run towards the old man till he heard screaming from above putting his hands in front he caught the screaming Princess in his hands. She continued to scream till she realized she was safe. "Oh, why- what?" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed having her dropped to the ground. She turned to see the boy who saved her run off towards the Ice King.

The Ice King let out small groans rubbing his swollen cheek growling under his breath he turned around to capture his future bride again to come face to face with a small child instead. "Hey, kid, have you seen a Princess anywhere around here, about yay high, pink and princess outfit and everything." Ice King asked of Finn.

"Yeah, she's back there." Finn told pointing back to where he left the Princess.

"Oh, thanks, well I'll be on my-" Ice King stopped mid-sentence for Finn pointing the sword to his throat.

"Back off." Finn warned.

"I see what's going on here, you're after my Princess aren't you. Well I got bad news for you buddy, I'm the Ice King, do you know what that is?" The Ice King told flying off the ground his hands glowing a light blue.

"Yeah, you're my opponent for today and my victim." Finn told preparing his sword.

"Zap." Ice King spoke sending a blast of ice towards Finn. Finn easily dodged it moving to the left. Running towards the old man jumping at him. Having his sword ready to have it blasted off his hands. "Ha ha what now boy, give up and I'll, wow there." Ice King aid narrowly missing another punch from Finn.

Finn looked back to the sword he was about to just blast the old man with his fire till he saw that Pink Princess come into view. Normally kill her, but if a Princess has gone missing and around this area an investigation would have been conducted and he doesn't want people butting in. Clenching his hands to fists he ran towards the sword. Before grabbing the weapon his hands was covered in ice.

"Ha ha what now that you can't get your sword." Ice King said laughing at Finn's situation. Finn let out a yell scaring the Ice King. Finn stomped down on his sword letting it spin in the air catching it with his teeth by the grip of his sword. Finn ran towards the Ice King who was stuttering, sweating and shooting ice blasts at him randomly missing every time. "Stay back you crazy." Ice King told making a dome of ice around him letting out a breath off air which turned to a gasp when he saw the blade penetrate the dome wall causing cracks the Ice King prepared his hands to zap the boy to be caught off guard for Finn busting through the top of the dome using his iced hands to break the surface. Ice King looking up to have his face punched by Finn.

Bubblegum stared at the scene to see a mere child out best the Ice King and his attacks and defenses. The dome began to crack and fall apart. Bubblegum gasped seeing the boy continue to punch at the Ice King who was pleading for mercy. Finn was going to punch him again to have his hand stopped by Bubblegum. "Please, he's had enough." Bubblegum told.

Finn looked down on the old man. Bringing him closer to his face starring straight at his eyes, which have swollen up a bit. "Stay away from my land and my people." Finn growled. Ice King let out a whimper along with a nod of his head. Finn released him to have him fly away. Bubblegum exhaled knowing everything was over.

"Well know that, that is over may I have your-" Bubblegum stopped when she noticed the boy was long gone.

* * *

Finn was in the house with his 'family' he was late to dinner but Jake told them what he said and they weren't mad, but he still had to do the dishes. They were eating meatloaf, Finn had to admit the woman dog could cook. A knock at the door got their attention, Margaret got up from her chair walking towards the door. Margaret's gasping got their attention "Your- your majesty, welcome, come in, come in." Margaret told.

Everyone turned to see Princess Bubblegum within the kitchen. Joshua bowed as he usually did when he met her in the past. Jermaine starred mouth agape to know that royalty has come to their house. Jake was sweating bullets thinking he was going to prison. Finn continued to eat his meatloaf not caring who was here.

"Princess Bubblegum, what brings you here." Joshua asked still bowing while Finn thought they were crazy if they think he was going to bow to her.

"It's an urgent matter about one of your boys." Bubblegum told everyone instantly turned towards Jake.

"I didn't do it, you can't prove anything." Jake quickly yelled out slamming his fist on the table.

"No, no, it doesn't involve him." Bubblegum assured with a smile. Everyone turned towards Jermaine who was instantly feeling nervous. "Not him either." Bubblegum told. Everyone slowly turned towards Finn who was still eating his meatloaf.

"Could someone pass me the salt." Finn asked.

"Finn, what did you do." Joshua asked a little angered.

"He isn't in trouble Joshua." Bubblegum told quickly. "I'm here to thank him for saving me from the Ice King."

"Finn, you fought, against that maniac." Margaret yelled melodramatic.

"Well he did have this, which I also came to return." Bubblegum told showing the sword Finn had during the fight. Everyone turned towards Finn who continued to eat til he stopped eating.

"Dad, what was the thing you told me and Jake when ever we leave the house." Finn asked.

"To do the right thing, but-" Joshua stopped not finding a good excuse to be mad. He always told them to be careful, help people in need and help those that can't help themselves. "Wait a minute, I don't remember saying to have a sword, who gave it to you?" Joshua questioned. Jake could tell he was in for it.

"I found it during one of my walks with Jake, I asked him to keep it a secret, he didn't do anything wrong." Finn told, Jake relaxed stretching his hand under the table doing a small fist bump with Finn who was already ready with the fist bump.

"Well at least your safe." Joshua told ruffling his son's golden hair.

"And I would like to invite all of you to a party that I'm throwing in, Finn is it." Bubblegum asked everyone shook their heads. "In Finn's honor, you will attend will you."

"Of course." Everyone told.

Everyone was prepared, Joshua having a collapsible sword just in case along with his fedora and a tie, Margaret with her hat with flowers, Jake just going as he is, Jermaine the same. Finn however had to go in a suit, he negotiated that if he wore it he could take the sword. It worked the family walked towards the Candy Kingdom with the help of Jake got there quickly. Everyone got off the entrance.

Finn looked up to see the cheerful place before him, once he finds his father this will be the first to go. Everyone went first once Finn took a step on the Kingdom his body stiffened, he looked around drastically. "Finn, Finn, is everything alright." Bubblegum asked who saw the boy's actions.

"Yeah, just that this place is amazing." Finn told gaining a smile from Bubblegum. 'Father, where are you?' Finn thought while one sentence continued to echo through his head.

_'Son, I'm here.'_


	5. Finn & Marcy

Things would have been usually quiet and peaceful out in the fields of OOO, but today wasn't that day. The fields were filled with maniacal laughter, heavy footsteps and angry yelling from a certain pink Princess that was being kidnapped by a frozen monarch. Jake's giant feet stomping on the ground shaking it with every step he took trying to catch up to the monarch who was retreating away to his Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum, who was struggling to get out of the Ice King's grasp. Jake throwing random punches and objects he could find at the Ice King missing each one trying his best not to hit the Princess by accident. The Ice King laughed for Jake not being able to land a single blow on him.

"Fool, you'll never get me, I'll finally- uff- hey watch...it." Ice King spoke coming close to a whisper. In front of his way stood, Finn the Human his arms crossed and a somewhat dark feeling originating off him. "Oh, Finn, I uh wassss." Ice King spoke stalling to have an excuse for what he was doing.

"Drop it." Finn ordered.

"Okay, okay, let me just put her done as so." Ice King told placing Princess Bubblegum down facing away from Finn's view. "And, HA." Ice King yelled his hands pointing towards Finn a puff of cold air coming from the tip of his fingers hitting Finn's face. "Huh?" The Ice King exclaimed.

"Forgetting something." Finn asked tossing the Ice King's crown up and down.

"Mind giving that back." Ice King asked nicely.

"No."

"Come on, ugh, give it, ugh." Ice King grunted trying to grab his crown to have Finn toss it to his other hand having the Ice King jumping and struggling to get his crown. "Please." He asked out of breath.

"Next time, I'm keeping it." Finn told tossing him the crown.

"Thanks turbo br- what are you doing?" Ice King asked seeing Finn make a snowball.

"Giving you ten seconds to run." Finn told. "9,8,7-" Ice King began to panic beginning to run towards his Kingdom huffing and puffing with every step.

"Almost there, almost thrre, alom-ugh, ow. You broke my nose. You're mean." Ice King yelled towards Finn shaking his fist in the air.

"And you're a pain on everyone's neck." Finn retorted back.

"Hehe, you got him good Finn." Jake told.

"Yes, Finn, and thank you for saving me." Princess told showing her gratitude to him.

"Princess, mind telling us how he got past the force field and captured you." Finn asked towards the princess, his arms crossed, Bubblegum's smile slowly fading, her posture showing she was nervous a small streak of sweat going down her brow.

"Finn, be nicer." Jake whispered to Finn. Finn posture slowly easing up.

"Fine, let's take her home then." Finn told giving out a sigh. Jake picking both Finn and Bubblegum placing them both on his back. Morphing a chair for the princess to sit on his back along with an umbrella to cover her from the sun. The whole way back she felt that slight anger she always felt coming from Finn. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she didn't want him to be angry at her. She always felt a slight sense of anger from him towards her, she believes it was for the fact his adoptive parents died in her Kingdom. It was when she invited them to the Kingdom for the first time. Somehow they were all poisoned. She investigated it deeply but came out empty.

Having someone die and for what was suppose to be a place of peace and to celebrate was turned to a moment of mourning and utter silence. She believes that is why he updated her security, by a lot.

"We're almost there your, highness." Jake told, Princess Bubblegum looking up to see her Kingdom the same as it always been except for a dome of gum surrounding the entire Kingdom. Finn was the one who actually had that made, when he saw the Gumball Guardians blowing Bubbles and nothing else he made a good use of that, the Gumball Guardians would blow bubbles that shall combine with the dome hardening and regenerating the dome's toughness adding a little effect that only candy people were allowed to walk right through at ease. Other organisms had to be allowed in, Finn and Jake had special amulets that would allow them in anything else would either be stuck outside tapping at the dome's surface or if it was regenerating get shocked and absorbed by the dome. Harsh but it got the job done.

Finn had also helped with her banana guards making them able to fight, defend and actually think for themselves. Not as skilled as Finn, but still able to take down any other threat since then she barely ever had to give them orders they simply acted on their own, her Kingdom has improved greatly cause of this. Crime down to 2%, management up 59%, she was really grateful the only problem was for the fact she didn't think Finn liked her, at all. She thinks cause she's always asking for help on the simplest of things. While other Princess call for real problems like a troll has gotten through the security or something.

And once Finn does come to help and she tells him what it is, he would let out a sigh, sometimes pinch the bridge of his nose. She would feel hurt, he wouldn't say anything but could tell he was not amused by the request, even at his young age she would feel like the child and he would be the mature person. She simply tried to have fun with him show him neat science experiments and sorts but he would just stand there with bored, cold eyes and when she was done he would leave without a word. She just wanted him to know she cared the only other person she knew he would be open to was his brother. When they were alone they would actually laugh and smile but with others he was distant. "Here we are Princess." Jake told snapping the Princess out of her trance. While Finn carried her down gently placing her down.

"Thank you." Princess told with a smile on her face. While Finn began to walk away. "Wait." She exclaimed stopping Finn in his tracks having him turn. "I was thinking of throwing a celebration towards the two of you for rescuing me." Princess told with a sheepish smile.

"I don't know, Princess it's just-"

"Finnnnn, come on, party." Jake whined looking at Finn with wide eyes. Finn slowly giving in a smile spreading across his face.

"Fine, we'll come, what time Princess." Finn asked with a smile still on his face.

"8 at the latest." Princess told somewhat in a trance.

"We'll be here." Finn told walking away followed by Jake.

"Oh, boy, party, I'll go call Lady." Jake said opening the door to their home, the treehouse.

"Alright." Finn yelled laying down onto the couch closing his eyes. While a silent intruder sneaked through the dark corners of the house. The person extending its claws, its eyes trained on Finn, who was still resting on the bed his eyes shut, unaware of its presence. After waiting it bounced, its claws aimed directly for Finn's throat the claws impacting ripping through the material only that it was a book that Finn held to his throat in the last second to block the attack. "Really? That's it, you're getting slow, Marceline." Finn commented.

"Whatever, what gave me away." Marceline asked her claw hand slowly forming back to its usual form while Marceline hovered over Finn.

"The smell of strawberries coming from your hair. That scent is easy to catch." Finn told his eyes still closed the whole time.

"So, you like the smell huh." Marceline purred a little.

"Hey, Finn what's all the- *****gasp *- is that Marceline." Jake asked hiding close to Finn.

"Well if it isn't my favorite scared dog." Marceline laughed floating over to him picking him up and slowing off her fangs while Jake squirmed in her hands.

"Finn, help, she's got me." Jake pleaded for his brother.

"Marceline, please put him down. And Jake, stop being scared." Finn told. Marceline dropped Jake who scurried over to his brother for protection. Looking to the side he saw his book.

"What happened to my book?" Jake screamed grabbing it seeing 5 puncture wounds on it.

"I used it to block Marceline's attack. You said it was worthless so yeah." Finn told.

"Dude." Jake whined. "She could have killed you if you didn't block."

"Jake, give me some credit if she wanted to kill me this place would have been destroyed." Finn told.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready, and you." Jake said pointing to Marceline who gave back an innocent smile. "Don't do anything to my bro."

"No promises." Marceline told.

"So, Marceline, you're here just to mess with Jake or what." Finn asked.

"Came to hang, probably watch a movie or two." Marceline told, Finn opening one eye to look at her.

"I have nothing to do so-" Before Finn could finish Marceline had already placed the movie on the holo-imager and resting on his chest. A small smirk on her face looking at him. Letting out a small sigh he relaxed letting Marceline be there. Marceline turned towards the holo-imager seeing the movie begin feeling Finn scratch her head like she liked it. It has been some time since she met the guy. He wasn't always this relaxed or open she still remembered the day she met him.

~4 years ago~

"Ugh, damn weather, the day I forget my umbrella...still just gotta go to one of my hideouts, though it won't be...who the heck is in my house?" Marceline questioned seeing that her house had light coming from the inside. Floating closer she heard a voice from the top of the floors sneaking a peek she saw two people inside, a dog and a blond 12 year old kid.

"And waiting through the carnage it has committed, the vampire smashed their skulls in just for the fun of it." A dog spoke smashing a jelly filled doughnut with his hand...paw.

"That it?" The boy asked looking unamused or phased.

"Oh yeah, I wanna hear one of your stories." The dog challenged crossing his arms.

"Alright, hmm, here's one-"

Marceline would have intruded earlier but she actually got caught up in the boys story, she was eating some spare strawberries while hearing the story.

"-the girl continued to trudged through the forest, moving to the best of her abilities. Trying not to pass out from the blood loss trying to survive for the sake of her 58 fallen friends and family members. Looking up her face lighting up with joy seeing a glimpse of light at the end of the forest. Moving faster ignoring the gashes and burns she had she raced towards the exit.

Going closer she saw a group of villagers on the outside she opened her mouth to call out for help but her cut throat wouldn't utter a sound. Tripping she crawled a hand reaching out for help. A villager turning his head at the right time saw her. Calling for the other villagers they ran towards her. A smile spreading across her face knowing she was safe. She let them carry her to what she thought was safety but when she opened her eyes she was back in the place she escaped her head turning left and right seeing that she was in the vampire's lair the villagers that saved her were behind her bowing in front of her she saw the vampire that killed her friends.

Her eyes widened in fear the vampire raising her hand above her head and even with her throat slashed the girl let out a terror filled scream till the vampire killed her in cold blood. To this day the vampire roams around the world looking for unsuspecting people that would dare go to one of her lairs. And Jake."

"Ye—ah?" Jake asked pausing from fright.

"You wanna know why I picked this place to live in."

"Why?"Jake asked while shrinking in fear.

"Cause the vampire lived her and this is where those people died."

"BLAH." A voice yelled out.

"AAHHHAHAHAHAH." Jake screamed. While Finn's and BMO's laughter filled the room.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just needed a good laugh today, good job BMO." Finn told while BMO held up two thumbs for being able to scare Jake. Marceline was outside holding in laughter for a good prank done.

"Finn, what the heck, I said a scary story, not one that scars people for life." Jake said waving his hands in the air.

"What it was funny." Finn said still laughing, Jake was about to yell till there was a crash on the bottom level of the house. Both brothers looked at each other. In mere seconds they were in the kitchen, Finn with his bare hands, Jake somehow having a stake and hammer at hand.

After looking around they found a window open and a broken cup on the floor. "Oh, haha, it was just the wind." Jake said laughing meekly shuddering a bit.

"Jake someone's in the house." Finn told.

"What makes you say that?" Jake asked holding the stake and hammer closer to him.

"There's a duffel-bag on the floor, there's a strong scent of strawberries and..." Finn said then shining a light in the corner of the room. "..her." Finn spoke showing Marceline hanging onto the corner letting her eyes turn green, her hair to wisp around wildly and show off her teeth and fangs. Swooping down she grabbed the two relaxing on the sofa that was nearby.

"Hello, boys." Marceline told casually.

"Are yoou a vampire?" Jake asked his body shaking with fear.

"And let me guess, this was once your home and your back for it." Finn added his attitude the same.

"Hmm, smart and cute." Marceline cooed pinching Finn's cheek. "So yeah long story short...thanks for keeping the place warm for me, bye." Marceline told after dragging the two out of her house leaving them out on the yard the water stopped pouring hours ago. "Hmm, they seemed to keep the place in good shape." Marceline told to herself draining the inside of the doughnut that had her eye for a while till the front door was kicked in. Showing Finn walking up to her while Jake stayed back obviously still scared.

"What do you think you're doing." Marceline questioned to the boy looking down on him.

"Kicking in my door." Finn told.

"Your door? This place belongs to me." Marceline told.

"You have any proof?" Finn asked glaring at her.

"Yeah this." Marceline told moving a picture to the side to show, nothing?

"Was there suppose to be an 'M' there?" Finn questioned innocently gaining a growl from Marceline. "Alright, so this is how it's going to go." Finn told. "You and I are going to fight for this house."

"Pfft, Hahahaha, oh, I needed a good laugh, you think you can take me." Marceline asked morphing her face to a werewolf kind of stage. Finn showed no emotion while Jake quivered in fear.

"Let's see, you're over confident, there will be some rules and lastly you're a girl, so yeah." Finn told the room going silent after he said the word girl.

"You're dead, kid." Marceline told.

"Says the already dead, and this time you'll remain dead." Finn told.

Both of them were outside, the rules were set they shall fight within the outside of the house fighting within the shade of it to make it even. Finn shall fight with as many daggers he wanted. Marceline could morph but can't use weapons. First one to pass out, go unconscious, or says 'uncle' loses.

"Finn this is crazy, you're going up against a vampire, she'll break your bones then use you as a hacky sack." Jake warned.

"You want to fight her instead." Finn asked gearing up his blades while Jake gave him a blank expression.

"Good luck." Jake told before running to the side of the house.

"Okay, since you're a child I'll give you the first, ugh, guh." Marceline grunted out looking down she saw Finn dig his knee to her stomach followed by a punch to her face the force of the punch sending her tumbling backwards. She got hold of her footing before she reached the edge of the tree house's shade. An angry growl escaped her mouth looking towards Finn with red crimson eyes. Letting out a yell flying towards Finn she dragged her claw hand across the floor swiping at Finn having it miss. Finn dodged by going under Marceline trailing his dagger across her stomach spilling blood. Marceline flinched in pain quickly feeling a stinging pain on her right shoulder. She was brought down by the impact, somehow Finn got on top of her digging his dagger though Marceline's shoulder blade sticking it to the ground.

Marceline took another swing at Finn missing but getting him off her. Turning her arm to a tentacle she pulled the dagger out turning around she ducked narrowly missing a flying dagger which hit the tree instead. Her eyes filled with anger flying at fast speeds maneuvering side to side to catch Finn off guard. It worked she was behind Finn turning around he saw Marceline's fist as it hit his face sending him flying impacting the tree causing some leaves to fall to the ground and an imprint to be made on the tree looking like Finn.

Finn's eyes opened, his face turning to rage a trail of blood running from the corner of his lip. _'Geez what is he made of golden bricks.'_ "Had enough, Goldilocks." Marceline taunted rubbing her knuckles as it healed.

Finn pulled out a tooth handing it to Jake. "Jake, put that under my pillow." Finn told before running full speed towards Marceline.

"Um, okay?" Jake told looking at the bloody tooth then going inside.

~The next day~

Outside looked like a battle field small amounts of blood spread here and there small holes on the ground from air attacks from Marceline having her miss and hit the ground instead along with broken metal from Finn's daggers.

"Hey Finn, the Tooth Princess left you uh..5..9..15 golden coins." Jake yelled towards Finn who was still in battle with Marceline neither have taken a break nor have slept.

"Send her a …...ugh...a thank you...lettrrrtttteeer." Finn yelled who was clashing his daggers against Marceline's iron claws, jumping out of the way to go back for another attack both moving at amazingly fast speeds that could only be described as wind passing by.

"Okay."

~2 days later~

"Finn, I made meatloaf." Jake yelled.

"Leave me some." Finn yelled. He was losing daggers and Marceline morphed to a beast with buff ox like body her body all blue, thick fur running from her head to her back two giant horns sticking out of her head and a pair of long black wings on her back. Finn went forward slashing at her abdomen. Marceline swinged her arms at him. Finn blocking with his arms but feeling the blunt force sending him flying once more and going in for another attack.

~2 more days later~

"Finn, sorry but I ate your meatloaf and, whoa, you guys alright?" Jake asked both of the two fighters both out of breath, their breathing heavy and lots of sweat running down their faces. Their bodies filled with scars and wounds. Both giving out a growl both swinging a punch turning to a cross counter each hitting the others face a ripple forming from the punch spreading through their faces knocking the other out. Both of them layed in the ground unconscious.

Marceline groaned outloud. "Who hit me?" She asked grabbing her head in pain.

"That would be me." Finn's voice spoke up, Marceline turned her head to the side to see Finn sitting next to her eating a sandwich. "About time you woke up, you've been out cold for 3 days, your _highness."_ Finn hissed the last word. Marceline simply frowned getting off the couch.

"So you win, you're just going to kick me out of my own home." Marceline questioned.

"No, the fact being we made you a new house, your inside it right now." Finn told her. Marceline opened her eyes looking around closely she noticed she was in a different location, she was inside a cave the house looking good enough to live in.

"You think this is going to forgive what you have done. Also how did you know I was royalty?" Marceline questioned.

"No, and that other one while you were unconscious I had someone look you up to either be locked up or simply leave you tied in the sun to burn. We found out you were royalty so I brought you in and started working on this house. You're welcome." Finn told before leaving the house and walking away.

"Next time I won't go easy on you." Marceline grumbled to herself beginning to look around the house that was made for her. "Wow, they even made a hot tub."

Days passed and Marceline got over the little fight she had with the kid, he was a tough one she had to admit. A normal person wouldn't have lasted 2 minutes against her, yet he did it for what she believed 5 days. Still just a normal day for her though while waking up it felt kinda hard for her, her mind felt cloudy. Waking up she found herself on the floor. "Good, you're awake." Marceline turned to her left to see Finn behind her. Acting quickly she got to a defensive position ready to fight.

"I didn't come to fight." Finn told.

"Then why are you here?" Marceline questioned her hands turning to claws.

"Cause of him." Finn said pointing to the corner to show a beaten, tied up, squirming person while he gave out muffled cries.

"Ash?" Marceline questioned.

"So you do know him, I guess that wasn't a lie." Finn spoke. "He brought me here claiming you put yourself under a sleep spell. I knew that was lie for many reasons, he wanted me to go to your mind and look for something so you could wake up, I knew that was also a lie. So I began to beat him up till he spilled, wasn't that hard and simply waited till I found the right incantation to wake you up. So what do you want to do with him." Finn asked. Marceline turned to Ash who looked at her pleadingly.

"Well I don't exactly like him, got any ideas." Marceline asked, Finn pondered for a bit and for the first time Marceline saw a smirk appear on Finn's lips.

Finn and Marceline sat on top of a cave slowly waiting for the show to appear. The sound of screaming was heard followed by loud roars. Looking down they saw Ash completely naked running for his life his hands tied and his body covered in honey, berries and tons of sugar followed by a pack of hungry bears waking up from being in hibernation. The two laughing seeing the wizard run for his life.

"Thanks kid, I owe you one." Marceline said wiping a tear from her eye.

"You can start by calling me Finn."

"Will do, so I gotta ask. You had lots of opportunities to finish me off, why didn't you?" Marceline asked.

"When we first fought, I made sure you were safe while unconscious. I heard you mumbling in your sleep. You're looking for someone aren't you." Finn asked.

"Yeah, a dear friend, and a father in a way." Marceline told.

"Also, none of my business, but you lost your mother also. You never got to know her, huh."

"Yeah, what of it." Marceline asked getting offended and angered.

"I guess we share a lot. I never met my mother, And the reason I didn't kill you is because I wouldn't be able to look for my father with people trying to capture me. I lost him after a battle when I was 9, I have been searching ever since." Finn told. Marceline calming down a bit hearing that, she was surprised on how similar their situations were except his was a bit more considering he was still so young. "So." Finn spoke up. "Are we even." Finn asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and you're not that bad. So I guess we're cool, Finn. So how do I treat you as a friend or just a guy that protects."

"What ever suits you best."

"So how about my henchman." Marceline joked.

"No." Finn told plainly.

"My boyfriend."

"Don't push it." Finn told.


	6. Just a small filler

Marceline reminisced on the old times, too much that she didn't notice that the whole movie has gone by already. Her head still resting on Finn's chest his mind still on the movie while the credit continued to roam the screen. "Hey, Finn." Jake called.

"Yeah." Finn answered back.

"You better be getting ready for the party." Jake told.

"Party?" Marceline asked curious of hearing the word.

"Yeah, a small celebration for saving Princess Bubblegum." Finn told nudging Marceline to move so he can get up. Getting off the couch Finn stretched his limbs popping some of his aching bones for laying so much. "You wanna come." Finn asked.

"Sure, when's the party." Marceline asked.

"8." Finn told.

"I'll go get ready." Marceline told getting a random umbrella from the side she floated out of the house straight towards hers. Finn closed the door and went to get ready.

Marceline opened the door to her house going up to the second floor to her room. Taking off her shirt and pants she floated towards her closet to quickly get the first dress she saw. A simple black dress one piece dress with a red ribbon attached to the dress that went around the waist. Floating with the dress she went to take a shower. While in the tub she thought if Finn simply invited her as a friend or as a date. She smiled thinking of the possibility of being boyfriend and girlfriend but seeing the options the only other person he has ever been with for a long time would be Brain Lord Bubblegum. She smirked thinking she was Finn's only choice.

Marceline floated slowly towards the treehouse, she was wearing the dress she picked that reached her knees she had also black stockings, one black glove and red shoes on. Looking up she saw her destination, as well as Jake, Lady, and Finn. "Hey, Finn." She spoke getting everybody's attention. Finn and Jake wearing almost similar tuxes, except Finn's was a little darker in color, Lady wearing a one piece white dress.

"About time you got here, we've been waiting for ever." Jake told waiving his arms wildly in the air.

"Jake, we've only been waiting for two minutes." Finn told. "Still you look nice." Marceline blushing at the comment Finn gave her. "Everyone ready." Finn asked everyone shaking their heads. "Then let's go." Finn told everyone beginning to walk towards the Candy Kingdom Finn walking got his arm grabbed to see Marceline taking his arm, letting her, he walked towards the Kingdom.

Inside the Candy Kingdom everyone was having a good time, some of the Princess's dancing in the dance floor with the dates they brought, other enjoying the food that was provided. Bubblegum walking down the stairs. She was going to announce the reason of the party to see that Finn nor Jake have arrived. So she decided to hold of the announcement for a while, walking down to the party getting compliments for the amazing party she was throwing along with the food. She smiled and thanked them for coming. Looking around for the real reason for the party.

"PRINCESS, PRINCESS." A loud yell was heard and she knew the yelling all too well.

"What LSP." Bubblegum asked towards the shrieking floating Princess with a tone that she didn't care of the slightest what she had to say.

"Come quick, there's an amazing guy over here." LSP told grabbing Bubblegum's hand dragging her to the middle of the dance floor. Bubblegum dragged against her will before she could even protest. LSP pushing other Princess and candy people aside till she finally came to a stop.

"LSP, I don't want to-"

"Hello, Princess." A voice spoke, Bubblegum turning around to see who spoke.

"Oh, hello." Bubblegum told.

The gang finally arrived at the Kingdom walking up the stairs, the women floating, made it up the stairs to see the party has already started. Jake and Lady going inside automaticly. Before Finn and Marceline could just walk inside.

"Ah, Master Finn. How are you doing this evening." Peppermint Butler asked. Finn just stood there staring at the candy butler for a while. "Still mad."

"Very." Finn responded.

"I'm going to go check if there's enough food in the tables." Peppermint told quickly walking away from the human.

"What was that about?" Marceline asked.

"A little misunderstanding we had a few years ago." Finn told simply.

~A few years back~

Finn walked through the halls of the Candy Kingdom trying to figure out where his father could possible be held. A sense of darkness caught his attention running to end of the hall opening the last door to just find an empty room. Walking inside to investigate to see if there was a secret passageway like the rest of the Castle. Touching the wall Finn didn't notice a person closing in on him till he was struck on the head.

Groaning awake Finn looked around to see he was still in the same room but tied up to a chair with chains. "So you're awake. I didn't expect you to be knocked out so easily with a plasma attack. I know you're in there, so come on out." The voice told.

"Who are you, and get me out of this before I kill you." Finn yelled shaking his restraints

"I'm the man whose going to kill you. I know you're in there Lich, if you won't come out, I'll force you out." The person spoke coming into view to see Peppermint Butler with a strange pandent in his hand. Quickly jabbing it to Finn's chest.

"5 seconds before I eat you." Finn spoke.

"What?" Peppermint exclaimed continually poking the pandent to Finn's chest. After 50 tries both just stood there, till Peppermint poked the pendant to Finn's face. Finn's rage to the limit broke free of the chains the metal falling to the ground and the chair broken to small splinters Finn fuming with rage towards the Butler. "So you're not the Lich, must have just been because you were striked down by him or something." Peppermint muttered to himself.

"What?" Finn yelled in rage.

"Nothing, nothing, just leave before-" Peppermint Butler was interrupted by Finn grabbing his collar. "AHH, OH GLOB HELP, *CRASH * AHHHHHH." Peppermint Butler screamed after being punched, kicked and fell from the 10 story window. Peppermint groaned in pain trying to move his body getting up a little to see a huge chunk of his left head shattered off right on the ground. Peppermint collapsed on the ground his body twitching a bit. Finn looked down towards the Butler in the ground and continued his way to trying to find his father.

~Now~

"That's in the past, wanna-" Finn couldn't finish his sentence for Marceline dragging towards the dance floor. The songs were formal so Finn leaded the dance, Marceline took his hand in hers actually letting her feet hit the floor. Letting Finn move her step by step. The two danced for a good three songs till.

"Finn." Bubblegum's voice was heard behind the two. Finn abruptly stopped the dance. Marceline frowning for it ending so soon.

"Princess, how nice to finally meet you." Finn told.

"Same here. Who were you dancing with?" Bubblegum asked.

"Hello, Bonnie." Marceline introduced herself by poking her head from Finn's shoulder her arms wrapping around his neck.

"M-Marceline?" Bubblegum stuttered a little.

"Hey, long time no see. Cool party by the way." Marceline told smirking towards her.

"Well, good to see you." Bubblegum told straining to sound courteous. "Finn, I'd like you to meet, Ricardio." Bubblegum told getting out of the way to show a small heart guy wearing a formal attire.

"Hello, Finn is it. I can't tell you how good it is to see you. When Bubblegum told me that there was a human still alive I was intrigued, I gotta ask, how does it feel being the last of your kind." Ricardio asked, both girls stood there, their color draining from their faces waiting to see Finn's next action.

"Good, cause I don't see a difference, I'm alive, I talk, etc, just a living being. Those who see the differences are simple beings that can't see the great things around them judging everything not being able to be content for what the world has to offer, apparently you're one of them." Finn told with a smile. Marceline contained her laugh. Ricardio's smile turned to a scowl. Bubblegum finally decided to step in.

"Okay, Finn will you excuse us. Come along Ricardio." Bubblegum told dragging Ricardio away from Finn.

"Good one Finn." Marceline remarked till she saw Finn's scowl. "Finn, something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Something's wrong." Finn simply told.

Time passed and many of the visitors have begun to leave. Jake and Lady have left a long time ago to who knows where. The only one's left were Finn, Marceline and the heart guy within the room. "Thanks for coming, Finn. I do hope you enjoyed it." Bubblegum told.

"Thank you, and if you don't mind I would like a word with Ricardio for a while." Finn asked.

"I-"

"I see no problem in that. Will you wait here a while Princess." Ricardio asked.

"Sure." Bubblegum told, the two left to the other room leaving Marceline and Bubblegum alone. "So did he ask you here, or..." Bubblegum asked trying to start a small conversation.

"I asked if I could come along, I wound up his date, so yeah, what about you. Trying to gain his attention." Marceline asked circling around Bubblegum.

"What, no, I just..."

"Please, its written in your face, attitude, and actions." Marceline told. Bubblegum was about to speak till Finn came walking into the room.

"Can we leave Finn." Marceline asked.

"Yes, thanks for the small party Bubblegum." Finn thanked. Bubblegum was going to speak till Finn grabbed her hand bringing it close to his face to kiss it. Bubblegum blushed to the action. Smiling a little to have him do it. Marceline clenched her hands to fist seeing the scene in front of her. Finn stopped the kiss and walked towards Marceline. "Coming Marceline."

"Sure." Marceline told keeping her voice in check. Bubblegum waived goodbye to the two smiling for what just happened. Her smile fading when Marceline held onto Finn's arm.

"Are they gone." Ricardio's voice was heard.

"Yes they...uh what happened to you?" Bubblegum asked to him for his eye being swollen and his attire being a little tattered and messy.

"I fell down some stairs." Ricardio told, Bubblegum didn't want to push into it so she just took the lame excuse. "Bubblegum there seemed to be a problem in the next room, you might want to check it." Ricardio told.

"Really." Bubblegum questioned walking towards the other room. Flipping the switches on to see nothing wrong. "Ricardio there's nothing wrong here." Bubblegum told then being hit with an object from behind. Bubblegum layed in the ground her eyes slowly closing the last thing she saw was a pair of small feet.

Bubblegum came too, looking around to see she was in the throne room. "Good, Princess you're awake." Ricardio spoke coming into the light but with no clothes on.

"Ricardio, what is the meaning of this." Bubblegum questioned trying to move to see she was wrapped around in rope.

"What it looks like, Princess." Ricardio told pulling out a rusty curved knife from his back. "I'm going to cut you open, pull out your heart, then make it my wife."

"You're crazy." Bubblegum yelled trying to break free of her bindings.

"You always said that to me." He yelled getting closser.

"What are you talking about I barely met you today." Bubb;egum told letting out a gasp feeling Ricario's hand grab her collar.

"You don't know who I am do you, I am-"

"The Ice King's Heart." Turning around to see Finn, Marceline, and a very weak Ice King being carried by Finn.

"I see the old fool still lives." Ricardio sneeered.

"Yeah, we found him on the castle grounds." Finn told placing Ice King on the ground. Marceline going to his side to make sure he will stay alive.

"Good, now I got a question for you, human. What gave me away."

"The fact you were in the party to begin with. The force-field allows only a specific few to walk in. Considering I saved Bubblegum from the Ice King today and for him to be able to walk right in I had a hunch you two were close, just not this close." Finn told walking towards Ricardio. "I thought my last threat would get through your thick...skin, leave now." Finn ordered.

"Never, her heart will be mine." Ricardio yelled raising his blade bringing down on Bubblegum. A blood curclind scream was heard and a splatter of blood hit Bubblegum's face. Ricardio trembled a bit then fell to the ground. Blood continued to come from his wound, his hand lying on the ground after being cut off.

"Told you to give up." Finn told looking up Ricardio's eyes widened in fear his body trembled from the cold lifeless eyes staring down at him. Finn stood were Ricardio was, Princess Bubblegum in his hands free from her bindings, Finn holding a green sword in hand which instantaneously wrapped around his wrist. "That beating earlier was your only warning." Finn told raising his foot. "Now be squashed like a bug." Finn told bringing his foot down.

"FINN." Marceline yelled stopping his actions. "Please." She begged, the Ice King letting out a groan his condition looking worse with every passing second.

"You're lucky I made a promise." Finn told grabbing Ricardio squishing as hard as possible.

"No, please, anything else throw me in a dungeon, keep me captive, anything."

"I'll do both, say hello to your old dungeon and captor." Finn told shoving Ricardo back into his old spot. Ice King moaned a little before gaining his usual attitude back.

"Yeah, I feel good baby, now then, Princess Bubblegum will you-" The Ice King's words stopped dead in his tongue once coming face to face with Finn.

"Leave."

"On it." Ice King said beginning to make a run for it. Finn let out a sigh.

"Princess." Finn spoke causing goosebumps to appear on both the girls skin hearing the tone of his voice.

"Y-yes." Bubblegum stuttered.

"I'll be back tomorrow to clean up your mess." Finn told getting his grass sword cleaning the blood off with a handkerchief. Bubblegum's stomach felt like it was tied into knots and her heart ached hearing him say it in an disappointed tone. "And Marceline."

"Yeah." She asked cautiously.

"The next time the Ice King does something depending on what he does, our deal is off. And I will either place him in jail for life, or end him, do I make myself clear." Finn told placing his sword away.

"Yes." Marceline spoke bowing her head a little.

"Good, I'm going to check to see if anything was broken within the Kingdom, both of you go home and get some rest." Finn spoke leaving the premises and the two royals alone. The sound of Finn's footsteps echoed through the room getting quieter with every step till it was completely quiet.

"Well, I guess I better be heading back home." Marceline told floating towards the door.

"Wait, Marceline." Bubblegum spoke up stopping Marceline I her tracks. "What deal did Finn talk about?" Bubblegum asked.

"I asked him not to harm the Ice King for some reasons, he said he would do it, in return I would do him a favor in the future, that's it." Marceline told floating out of the room and out of the Kingdom. Bubblegum stood there looking at herself to see the blood still on her and her dress. As she walked towards her room she still felt that aching feeling that she messed up again. After showering and getting a new fresh clothing she thought to herself how she could fix this little problem.


	7. A Different Incendium

Finn layed down on the top of the treehouse letting the sunshine hit his face. A calm peace feeling he missed for sometime, he let out a sigh while taking in the fresh air. '_Relaxing_.' Finn thought to himself.

"Finn, Finn. Princess Bubblegum is here." Jake yelled from the inside.

_'Annnnddd there it goes.'_ Finn thought to himself, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were shown coming up the stairs. Princess Bubblegum carrying a bunch of fireworks and an umbrella for some reason.

"Hello, Finn." Bubblegum introduced.

"Hello, Princess." Finn spoke not a hint of care in his tone as he continued to lay down with his eyes closed. Princess Bubblegum's smile fading hearing his voice. Finn had fixed the little problem she had done. It took a week to make sure the Ice King wouldn't be able to pass through the shield. It took so long considering each shield was connected so if the Ice King could get into one Kingdom he could get to all the other ones. And considering each one worked in different ways depending of the Kingdom it was in it took him a long time to fix the problem. Bubblegum wanted to say sorry but knew it would have been a failed effort. Bubblegum bowed her head a little. Jake realizing this stretched his hand next to Finn's head smacking it. Finn let out a sigh. "So Princess, what brings you to our home, taxes again." Finn asked with a more friendlier tone.

"Actually, I wanted to show you a new invention." Princess Bubblegum told.

"How thoughtful." Finn told while a hand broke a board out of their view.

* * *

"And so with my experiments with cloud seedlings I've invented..." Princess Bubblegum told while lighting up the fireworks "liquid pyro technise." The fireworks firing up into the air exploding in a variety of colors coming down towards the group to have colorful liquid hit them. Bubblegum protected by her umbrella while Finn's face was hit with the liquid.

"That's really cool Pb." Jake told.

"Ah, thank you puppy." Bubblegum told petting Jake's head.

"Isn't it cool Finn?" Jake asked looking over to see Finn clean the liquid of his face.

"Bubblegum what is the purpose of this 'invention'?" Finn questioned getting off the ground. "We already have fireworks that don't cause a giant mess."

"Finn." Jake grunted/whispered.

"Jake, take the Princess home please." Finn told going for the ladder.

"Finn why you being-"

"It's going to rain." Finn told disappearing from their sight to have a clash of thunder be heard. Jake picked up Princess Bubblegum quickly taking her back to her Kingdom.

* * *

After taking the Princess home and running back the rain finally settling down once he reached the door. Jake opened the door with enough force to crack the small window on the door. His body covered in water and his breathing heavy. "Finn, Finn where are you, I wanna talk to you, Finn, Fi-" Jake came to a stop once seeing Finn on the couch, except he had a pair of headphones on and his eyes open looking straight up towards the ceiling.

The only other time he was like this was when their parents died, Finn stayed on the couch blankly starring at the roof. He only did this to deeply relax and that something was troubling him. Jake knew it would take a long time for him to come out of this funk. He was always working, protecting people, never was open to people except him and Marcy. Maybe a new person to open up to could hep him get out of this. Going to the corner of the house to his boots and backpack. "Finn, I'm going out for a quick... walk in the woods." Jake told looking to see him stay on the couch not moving. "BMO, you look after him with your camera eyes." Jake told.

"If anyone tries to hurt Finn, I will kill them." BMO told punching his fist.

"Okay, good." Jake told going for the door.

**~I don't wanna write the whole thing so watch Incendium where Jake rescues Flambo, talks to Flame King, and shows Finn on the screen. AKA 2:40 - 7:06 ~**

"Aw, Finn, I'm sorry bro." Jake told into the screen to have just an image of Finn on the couch.

"Is that him? Is that you're so called Prince. He doesn't even acknowledge his buffoon, I don't even think he will even acknowledged my daughter." Flame King commented, the crowd of people beginning to murmur once more.

"No wait, that isn't Prince Finn, he's right here." Jake spoke morphing a life size version of Finn.

'Hello, Flame King, I'm here for your daughters hand.' Jake spoke trying his best to sound like Finn.

"I don't know, how far are you willing to go for my daughter?" Flame King questioned crossing his arms.

"Uh, very far." Fake Finn told, the audience murmuring in astonishment of what they heard.

"Fine, then prove it by killing your buffoon." Flame King told with a smile.

"Yeah he'll.. Wait. What? Finn will never kill-" Jake stopped looking down to see Fake Finn drive a sword through him. "Ugh, Finn." Jake exclaimed falling to the ground.

'Done.' Fake Finn told.

"Hmm, didn't think you'll have the guts. But no matter, one who will kill his buffoon in a seconds notice is more then qualified for my daughter." Flame King told.

"Yes, I did it Finn." Jake whispered to himself.

"An Evil Prince for my Evil Princess." Flame King told beginning to lower Flame Princess' lamp.

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled.

"She's an unstable force of destruction, eh, nothing a psycho like you can't handle. Congratulations." Once hitting the floor the door opened up letting Flame Princess to run towards Fake Finn hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy, I'm so happy, to meet you, my prince."

"She doesn't seem that bad." Jake whispered, the audience agreeing with him.

"STOP WHISPERING." Flame Princess yelled sending flame attacks at them turning them to flame flambits.

"Hey so that's where's I cames from." Flambo spoke.

"I'm sorry there must have been a mix up, uh, you're not the one I want." Fake Finn told backing away.

"WHAT?" Flame Princess screeched her flames extending.

"Well nice meeting you, gotta go." Fake Finn told picking up Jake running out of the Kingdom quickly. The Castle of the Kingdom coming down as Flame Princess began to grow. Jake continued to run morphing back to just himself running as fast as he could to get to the treehouse. Once at the treehouse he ran towards Finn. "FINN, FINN." Jake yelled to have a snore be his response to see that Finn was fast asleep with the headphones on. "Finn wake up, I screwed up big time, there's an angry fire woman coming our way." Jake told looking outside to see Flame Princess already here.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands he ran outside ready to take on Flame Princess. Looking up to see her attack the treehouse instead. Inside Finn was twitching in his sleep feeling the house shake. Jake morphed himself as big as the house delivering a punch to FP's stomach the hit connecting but hurting himself and only doing minimal damage.

"Finn, Finn wake up." BMO yelled jumping on Finn's chest smoke beginning to appear within the inside of the treehouse for the furniture beginning to burn.

"BMO, stop burning diner." Finn muttered in his sleep. Growling in irritation BMO slapped Finn in the face. Opening his eye to see the situation. "Can't get a moments rest can't I." Finn muttered getting up from the couch. "BMO, what's happening?" Finn told rubbing his head not worried of the fire spreading across the room.

"Jake's fighting a fire demon outside." BMO yelled. Finn walked towards the window looking outside to see Jake get punched in the face repeatedly by what seemed to be a giant fire demon as BMO described.

"Can't leave you guys alone for a minute can't I." Finn told walking towards the door.

Jake collapsed on the ground having small burns on his body. His body twitching while small moans came from Jake. FP stood over him prepared to deliver the final blow. "Hey, fire thing." Finn yelled. FP turned around to see Finn come from the treehouse while scratching his hair. "Mind keeping it down, I'm trying to go to sleep."

"YOU." FP screeched. Finn looked around then pointed towards BMO who was hiding behind his leg. "NO." FP yelled to have Finn point at himself. "YES, YOU, you think you can stand me up."

"I don't know, I don't wanna know, I just wanna go to bed." Finn told picking BMO up turning it around to where the batteries were held.

"Wait, Finn." BMO yelled to have Finn take out the batteries turning BMO off. Finn placed BMO on the ground gently turning towards the fire demon in front of him. _'No witness, and everyone's unconscious.'_ Finn though as he unsheathed his sword from his hand.

Finn stood before FP her flames engulfing the vegetation in flames. "Last chance leave or-" Finn didn't finish his sentence as Flame Princess shot a scatter fire attack on Finn, four separate fire coming at him from different directions hitting him instantaneously followed by a flamethrower barrage. Finn's body completely engulfed in fire. Flame Princess smiled seeing how simple it was. "Was that all you had?" Finn asked, FP quivering a little turning her head to her side to see Finn sitting on his shoulder. "I'm very disappointed that I was awoken for this." Finn spoke his body covered in green flames. Raising his hand a ball of fire appeared from the tips of his fingers. "Viper attack." Finn spoke the fire taking the shape of a snake hitting FP's neck wrapping around her neck strangling the life out of her. FP getting knocked off balance she tumbled over. Finn hoped of her shoulder using his fire to help him levitate towards the ground.

Finn landed on the ground safely turning around to see FP still struggling with the snake around her neck. Finn lit his hand on fire sending the fire towards FP. FP turned to see the fire about to hit her. Closing her eyes to find out she wasn't the target. The fire hit the ground in front of her the fire extended around her rising till it formed a cone shape trapping her inside. FP stood up to feel light headed. "Something wrong." Finn's voice was heard a side of the cone opened up to have Finn walk inside. "It's basic nature and commons sense, fire needs air to survive. In your place you didn't need to worry of that but here keep air from coming inside and you can only do so little.: Finn smiled his hands behind his back. FP growled in anger sending a fire ball towards Finn to have it evaporate before it could hit him.

FP struggled to get up but with the snake blocking air flow and with the limited air within the cone it was getting hard to concentrate. Her body beginning to shrink back to normal size, her flames going out. The snake disappearing allowing FP to breathe to be short lived to have Finn's hand grip on her neck hoisting her off the ground. Finn raised his free hand with two fingers up the fire cone began to be concentrated to his finger tips. FP looked in anger, astonishment and fear as the fire morphed to a ball on Finn's fingertips the flame ball beginning to shrink being compressed. "Well, nice knowing you." Finn told pointing the small concentrated fire ball towards FP's face. The last thing FP saw was a bright light and the sound of her own scream as everything turned black.

Finn waved his hand back and forth trying to move the smoke in front of him. Walking towards a small glow Finn found the fire demon to be a simple fire woman in the ground. "What a waste of time." Finn spoke getting his sword ready touching the fire woman's face with the point about to drive the sword through her head to become immobilized. "Jake let go." Finn spoke not needing to know who had wrapped around him.

"Finn, you can't kill her." Jake said struggling to keep the sword from penetrating her head some blood already visible where Finn's sword was touching her.

"Give me a reason not to kill her." Finn told putting more pressure into the girls head.

"She's a Princess." Jake told having beads of sweat come from his forehead. Then instantly stop, Jake looked down to see had stopped trying to kill the girl. Finn stood straight walked towards the treehouse to begin pounding his head on the trunk. "Uh, Finn?" Jake asked concerned of his brother's actions.

"Why is it every time I fight someone strong and is a woman, she's of royal decent." Finn muttered to himself.

"What?" Jake asked not being able to understand what he just said.

"Jake, tell me, who is she and why is she here." Finn demanded to have Jake begin to shake and quiver.

~One story later~

"So, you went to find me girlfriend, without asking me what I wanted, nor thought of the long term consequences, had our house trashed and lied of me being a royal, fought against a royal, most likely started a conflict between me and an entire Kingdom all cause you didn't ask me what was wrong." Finn asked.

"Well when you put like that it sounds bad, but I can make it like you did something wrong too." Jake told.

"Like what." Finn challenged.

"Uh, give me a minute to think." Jake told while touching his chin thinking deeply.

"While you're thinking, I'm getting her back home." Finn told going towards FP.

"Wait Finn, she's-" Jake stopped once Finn had placed her on his back.

"She's what." Finn said beginning to walk towards the direction of the Fire Kingdom with Jake following close behind starting to ask Finn many questions.

* * *

"Why did you never tell me that a witch gave you the ability to be immune to fire when you were little?" Jake asked, Finn telling him when he was left alone to roam the land he was cursed by a witch to be fire proof.

"It never came up." Finn lied while he carried FP in his arms while riding Jake. The duo came to a stop once being at the border of the Fire Kingdom. "Stay here, I'm going to go put some disputes to rest." Finn told walking towards the Kingdom.

"What? Why do I have to stay here." Jake questioned disappointed to have to stay back.

"Well it depends. Were you in anyway the cause for the destruction for the Kingdom's Castle." Finn asked pointing towards the Castle seeing the roof torn off, large debris on the ground some being the walls of the Castle and many fire people at work to rebuilding the Castle.

"You know what, maybe you two should just go, three's a crowd." Jake told nervously laughing a little. Finn let out a sigh going into the Kingdom, his flames beginning to surround him protecting him. Finn walked down the path a green flame among a red flaming world. "Cool, lucky, all I got was smelling like vanilla on my insides."

Finn continued to walk towards the shattered Kingdom while walking getting many looks at him from the Kingdom's people. Murmuring and gasps continued as he walked towards the Castle. "Halt who goes there." A fire guard asked towards him.

"Let me through." Finn told.

"No one is allowed in for the moment. Come again in a years time." The guard told. Finn raised his head his flames expanding beyond control.

Flame King sat on his throne watching his people work on repairing what his daughter had destroyed. A sudden explosion catching his attention. Two guards sliding across his floor, both of them unable to move as a green glow came from the entrance covered by a cloud of smoke. "Hmm, never thought I'd see you again." Flame King spoke towards the person.

"I'm sorry, I believe we haven't met before, well not face to face." Finn spoke walking towards Flame King.

"You're not who I expected." Flame King spoke to himself.

"Your highness, there was an understanding before. First my humblest apologies to any damages caused. They were not mine nor anyone's intentions for it." Finn told.

"Seems not, but first. WORKERS, GUARDS." Flame King called out getting everyone's attentions. "Get out, I have something to discuss with this, person." Flame King told. Many of the workers leaving their equipment leaving instantly, many of the soldiers hesitating for a bit but obeyed none the less. After everyone left all that remained were Finn, Flame King and the unconscious Flame Princess. "Well first things first, can you place my daughter into her container." Flame King asked pointing towards the lamp. Finn picked her up walked towards the lamp placing FP inside and closing the lamp. "Now, Lich, stop behaving so humble and get out of that- really this again." Flame King asked seeing Finn in front of him, his sword to Flame King's throat.

"How do you know my father's name." Finn demanded moving the sword closer to Flame King's neck.

"Father? So I guess you are not him. You must be the single warrior I heard about. You can put the sword away boy, your father and I are, very old friends. Came here a long time ago seeking for ways to burn the world. Now that I remember about it he did have something on his arms. That was you wasn't it, my, my, has it been 16 years already, how time flies, doesn't it." Flame King asked while Finn stayed the same with the sword to his throat. "Alright, let me get down to business then. I help you, you help me."

"What do you have that-"

"I won't expose you for being in league with the Lich." Flame King told stopping Finn dead in his tracks. "I can assume you're looking for him. There's rumors he's hidden within the Candy Kingdom, but you don't know where." Flame King spoke.

"Go on." Finn told placing his sword away.

"I simply ask for this. I keep your secret and I give you clues to where your father is from time to time. Not like you got a choice, many people saw you come in and many of them know you as Finn is it. I die you are exposed, you don't comply you'll be hunted and getting to your father will be even more impossible." Flame King told with a smile.

"And in return what do you want, half the world, me as a slave, what." Finn told, he didn't care this was the closest he was to finding his father so he would give up some land he'll get it later.

"I want you to take my daughter and keep her far away from my Kingdom." Flame King told.

"That's it? So you want me to kill her." Finn asked.

"No, just take her then leave her somewhere, I don't care. She has the potential to overthrow me, and if I kill her personally, someone from my past will come and most likely over throw me as well. But you take her, then that's a whole other story if you kill her, the world will be watching your every move and if they dig deep enough, they will find out what you're truly after." Flame King spoke with a widening smile.

"You snake." Finn growled. "You're dropping your problems on me." Finn told shaking the blade to FK's throat.

"Your choice, and so it isn't all bad, if your father does happen to come back and if you take her off my hands. I'll help your father with some troops. He's been after them for sometime so think of it as helping your old man gaining something he's been asking for for a very long time. Besides I owe him one for inspiring me to kill my brother." Flame King told, Finn lowering his blade either way he sees it its a gain for him. "So what will it be boy." FK asked.

"I'll do it." Finn told putting his sword away.

"Excellent I knew you'd see it my way." FK told extending his hand to shakes Finn's. Finn picked up his hand about to grasp FK's to instead deliver a punch to FK's stomach, denting the armor and causing FK to get on a knee as he coughed out some blood.

"Don't call me boy." Finn told walking towards the lamp. Finn tapped on the glass. Flame princess moved in her sleep. Opening her eyes to see Finn in front of the glass. Letting out a yelp she backed away to the farthest corner of the lamp shaking. Finn put his hands up backing away from the lamp. "It's okay, I'm here to apologize." Finn told slightly calming her down. "I'm here to clear up any misunderstandings. The first time you saw me in person was not me, that was an imposter, your father can vow for me." Finn told.

"It was an imposter." FK heaved.

"What's wrong with my dad?" FP asked in concern.

"Nothing serious, he just came down with a case of the stomach ache." Finn told. "Now, will you like to come with me." Finn asked.

"Why would I go with you, you attacked me." FP yelled her flames rising. Finn was going to respond till his father's voice spoke in his mind.

_**'If you want someone to join them, offer them something they've never been given. And they'll follow you to the depths of the Nightosphere, son.' **_Finn looked around, she may have been royal but by the looks of it she has always remained within this lamp.

"Let me ask you something. Have you ever seen a river?" Finn asked her.

"No, so what." FP told crossing her arms looking away from him.

"What about, trees, birds, the sun, at least tell me you've seen the moon." Finn asked seeing as her arms began to loosen up and drop slightly the atmosphere around her turning to sadness. "I could take you to see the world if you'd like." Finn told her, FP turning around in surprise, her eyes widened as they possibly could. "The choice is yours, come with me and see the world or stay here in this cell seeing people live their lives while you stay here forever." Finn told her, Finn's words making FP feel cold and scared to think to being in the lamp forever. FP snapping awake hearing the door open to her lamp. "So what do you choose." Finn asked extending his hand, FP hesitantly taking his hand then taking it. Finn lifting her off her feet holding her tightly. FP standing there shocked not knowing what to do next. "I will never hurt you." Finn whispered to her. FP relaxing a bit letting her head rest on his chest. _'She's mine now.' _Finn thought to himself.

"Good, now you two love birds begone, my castle still needs fixing." Flame King told getting to his feet.

"Of course your highness. Come Princess." Finn told beginning to walk towards the door.

"Oh, later dad." FP waved going with Finn. Flame King smiling seeing a problem gone.

"Oh, and Flame King, don't forget our arrangement." Finn told.

"Do not worry, I'm a man of my word, boy." Flame King taunted.

"Good, one of us have to be." Finn whispered to himself.

* * *

"Man, I wonder what's taking so long. And this is all your fault." Jake told waiting on the edge of the Fire Kingdom with Flambo next to him.

"Hey, you's only asked for a girl near your boy's age, that's it, I needed more info than that." Flambo told. Jake crossed his arms, his eyes then widening seeing a green flame coming towards him.

"Finn." Jake cheered then stopped seeing Flame Princess next to him. "Finn watch out she's behind you."

"Jake, behave yourself." Finn told steeping out of the fire with Flame Princess at hand. "Jake, I believe you already met, Flame Princess. She will be staying with us for a while." Finn told, FP fidgeted a little while she blushed a deep red. "One more thing." Finn told putting his hand on FP's back pushing her forward. "Apologize." Finn told.

"Well about time, she-"

"I was talking to you, Jake." Finn told. "You did cause this." Finn told.

"But, but I, Flambo help me out here." Jake told looking towards Flambo.

"Well I..." Flambo stopped when he looked towards Finn, a killing nature was seen in his eyes. "I'm siding with the kid." Flambo told.

"Well, *deep breath *, I'm sorry." Jake told in a sightly angered attitude.

"It's ok." FP told petting the top of Jake's head to have his fur catch on fire. FP let out a gasp as Jake ran around rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire.

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to control your flames." Finn told, FP looking away in embarrassment. Finn lifted his hand. The fire on Jake's hand dimming down till it was gone. "On that note."

"HEY." Flambo yelled being picked up by the back of his flames.

"You're coming with us." Finn told right to Flambo's face.

"Why am I going with you's." Flambo spoke struggling to get free.

"You're the reason that Jake came here in the first place. And I'll need someone with Flame Shield casting powers to keep an eye on her." Finn told. Flambo was about to reject. "Or I can simply stomp you out or take you to Fire King and tell him you're the reason his castle was broken down." Finn told him.

"Fine." Flambo spoke grumbling under his breathe.

"Good, here you go a little pet." Finn told handing Flambo to FP. FP beginning to pet him under his eyes. Flambo beginning to purr calming down in her arms. "Alright, Jake mind getting us home."

"Ugh, sure." Jake said patting the top of his head where the fire had done some damage. Finn picked up FP bridal style getting on top of Jake as he took them home. _'This better get me some info where my father is.'_ Finn thought to himself, looking down to FP who was fast asleep in his arms. _'This better be worth it.'_


	8. Different encounters

Bubblegum walked down the grassy hills, a picnic basket at hand. It has been 3 days since she showed Finn her 'new invention'. She decided to simply make him some food and give it to him as her gratitude and to collect the taxes she usually comes for. She continued to hum a tune a smile planted on her face, she was too intone with her thoughts she didn't acknowledge the fact that the tree house had turned blue. Opening the door she walked inside with ease, even thought they weren't open to each other, Finn always allowed her in whenever she wanted. Continuing to walk she placed the basket on a nearby coffee table, still unaware of the color change one bit. But the sound of a floor board creaking caught her attention. "Finn, I came to..." Bubblegum stopped cause instead of seeing the blond hero, she came face to face with a fire elemental girl. "..uh, hello." Bubblegum spoke questionably.

"Hi." Flame Princess spoke with the same questionable tone as Bubblegum. Taking a few steps forward ready to attack if necessary.

"Who are you. And what are you doing in here?" Bubblegum questioned eyeing the girl who wore a casual white dress with a short sleeved peach colored surcoat with a hot pink sash around her waist along with a red pair of boots with her hair reaching down reaching her elbows. (Google her appearance in "Earth &amp; Water")

"I'm Flame Princess and I live here." Flame Princess told her.

_'Flame Princess? She's suppose to be locked up, why is she free?' _"Okay, Flame Princess since when have you lived here?" Bubblegum continued to question at her.

"About three days ago, Finn said it was alright." Flame Princess told getting slightly annoyed with the girl in front of her.

"Uh-huh, and what relations may you have with him." Bubblegum challenged to the girl crossing her arms.

"I'm his girlfriend." Flame Princess told confidently as the words hit Bubblegum at full force. Her confidence quickly vanishing all she could do was stare at her. Flame Princess stood there unaware of what to do for the woman just stood there like a petrified statue.

"Hey's what's with all the racket downs here." Flambo yelled from the top floor, Flambo came down scurrying down the stairs till he stood next to Flame Princess, who immediately picked him up.

"This woman just came in here asking me a lot of questions for no reason." Flame Princess told petting the top of Flambo's head as he gave out small purrs of the action.

"Ah, I see. She's Princess Bubblegum she owns parts of these here country side. I think she kinda owns this place too." Flambo told.

"Really? Sorry." Flame Princess told bowing a little. Bubblegum unaware of the whole situation for she was still on the thought that Finn has already chosen another women. While in her thoughts and while FP bowed a little the front door opened to show a slightly beaten Finn and Jake entering the house to see the scene in front of them.

"What's going on here." Finn asked walking inside with the head of a dragon on his shoulders.

"Uh, apologizing for my actions to the Princess." Flame Princess told.

"Good to see you're getting along with people." Finn told ruffling up her head a bit, a smile appeared on Flame Princess face along with a blush. Bubblegum snapping out of her trance at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry, I gotta go." Bubblegum told quickly walking to the door bumping Jake as she walked out almost making him drop the body of the dragon they slayed.

"Sheesh where's she going in such a hurry?" Jake asked seeing her speed walk through the fields.

Bubblegum walked as fast as she could towards her castle. She knew talking to Finn about this could result in many other problems. Not wanting to be the one to open the can of worms to the problem, so she had to go to the other person in this situation.

* * *

Flame King sat in his throne room seeing as his jester jumped on one foot as a buffoon trying to entertain him. "Sire, you have a visitor." A guard spoke.

"Let the person through. I'm bored of this anyway, need something to ease my boredom." Flame King told waiving his hand at his guard. The guard going back towards the door he was guarding. Flame King sat with patience which was met with much entertainment for him. Walking through the door came the gum woman from before wearing the same weird clothing that allowed her to roam his land. "Ah, some entertainment, what brings you here gum woman of the sugar realm." Flame King toyed.

"It's Princess Bubblegum, and it's pronounced Candy Kingdom." Bubblegum spat back.

"Oh seems I hit a nerve. Whatever, what brings you here." Flame King asked resting his head on his hand.

"I came cause I thought we had a deal. You will keep your daughter inside a lamp-"

"Until I find another way of controlling her. And I did, his name is Finn and considering he was able to defeat her, I'm sure he's more than qualified to keep her in check." Flame King told.

"He defeated her?" Bubblegum questioned, she knew Finn was capable of great things, but taking Flame Princess down without destroying a village or two. "Still I want her back in her lamp, or I'll-"

"You'll what, call your Knight to, oh wait that's right, your knight now answers to me." Flame King told getting out of his throne. "You may have had the title best Kingdom in OOO, but only cause you had something helping you everyday. And that thing now belongs to me and my daughter. So who will help you now, hmm." Flame King questioned with every step he took caused her to take a few steps back herself. "Besides gum woman, this is the best thing that could happen. Now I got an ace up my sleeve. And you won't be able to take the step needed to advance on my land."

"What are you going on about, I'm not-"

"Liquid Pyrotechnics." Flame King told walking back to his throne causing Bubblegum to shudder. "A little fire kitten told me of a certain water based weapon. A prototype you created, with enough power to take down 1/10 of my army if possible."

"How did you... that's not the issue, the real issue is-"

"Whether I send Finn after your Kingdom or not." Flame King told sitting down. "For years I had to simply sit and watch my daughter be trapped in a lamp, fearing the day she will overthrow me, but now you get to live in that fear. I have your knight on the tip of my flames and with a simple order I can have him take you down."

"Finn will never-"

"Never choose his woman over you. Let's look at the choices, a overly dressed Princess with no power who can't even defend her Kingdom against a deer of what I heard." Flame King told causing Bubblegum to look at the ground in embarrassment of the day. "Or my daughter, whose closer to his age, has power to defend herself and from what I heard is the only one who had gone this far with Finn. Your finished Bubblegum, you have no ace, power, or chance of winning. Heath my words Bubblegum, if my daughter comes in harms way and I find out it was by your doing. I shall tell the boy of our chat."

"And I will tell him that you-"

"That I tried to kill my daughter, go ahead, he won't even flinch at the news. But if you do, I shall tell him and my daughter, you forced me to lock her up in that lamp for years. Let's see how they'll take it." Flame King told crossing his arms. "Face it, Bubblegum, you lost everything the minute the boy claimed my daughter as his. Now its your turn to hide in fear and hope Glob has mercy on your soul. I have OOO's greatest fighter and the man who literally has every Kingdom at his side, as my Knight and in time who knows I may have to call him my son in law when he marries my daughter." Flame King told as Bubblegum stumbled backwards falling on her rump. "Now leave, Bubblegum, and if I catch wind of you trying anything, just remember, Finn won't help you this time. Now Begone." Flame King told waiving her away. Bubblegum got off the ground walking towards the exit letting the fact that she lost her Knight and if she's not careful her Kingdom in one single day.

~Back at the Tree House~

Finn and Jake were in the Kitchen preparing for dinner cooking up the meat of the dragon they slain for food. It was a hard task for the fact all their cooking utensils were covered with flame shield they didn't think of all the downsides of covering the whole place with flame shield. So Finn simply cocked the food with his flames while Jake cut the meat off the dragon. Flame Princess sat at the table eating small portions of the food she was given. She was slowly adjusting to the new environment especially the new food. So she was taking it slow, but the food was still delicious all in all. Finn turned around while he was cooking to see Flame Princess' flames rising with every bite she took. Moving his hand he absorbed Flame Princess's flames into his own lowering her flames.

Finn found a new use for her, she was like a rechargeable battery with no end and he was the remote slowly taking it in raising his own power with every drain. "Finn." Jake called out making Finn go back to cooking stopping his acts of draining Flame Princess. Jake walked in with another long slice of dragon meat. "Do we have enough for one more person." Jake asked placing the meat next to Finn, pilling on to the already pile of meat.

"One more person? Who-"

"Who else, Finny." Marceline's voice was heard as she floated into the kitchen. "So, why is your house blue anyways? It sticks out like a sour thumb." Marceline asked sitting down on one of the chairs to see a fire elemental sitting down on the other side of the table. "Uh, hello."

"Hi." Flame Princess told taking another bite of the food she was given.

"Hello. And who might you be." Marceline asked with a curious and playful tune to her voice.

"Flame Princess." She told simply. "And you are."

"Marceline the Vampire Queen." Marceline told as Finn walked towards the table with a plate of food for her. "as well as this guy's girlfriend." She toyed floating towards Finn as she leaned on his head.

"Marceline don't play around like that any more please." Finn asked placing the plate on the table.

"Why what's the harm." She asked with a smile.

"Because my girlfriend is sitting right there and now seems confused of what you just stated." Finn told pointing towards Flame Princess. Finn took her off his head and retue4ndd to cooking the meat. Marceline floated there in a daze. Till she finally let out a laugh, holding her sides while grabbing into the side of the table. She continued to laugh as Flame Princess just stare not sure what to make of this action. Finn simply continued to cook till Marceline ran out of steam,m which took a while.

"Oh man, woo, ha ha, good one Finn. But seriously who is she." Marceline asked still recovering from her laughing fit as a small tear rand won her cheek from laughing so hard.

"As she told you she's Flame Princess, and she's my girlfriend." Finn told her as he finished cooking another piece of meat. "If you don't believe me you can ask Jake."

"Okay maybe I will. Hey, Jake." Marceline called out to have Jake come down the stairs.

"Yeah." Jake asked entering the kitchen.

"I got some questions for you." Marceline told with a werewolf face scaring Jake making him drop the freshly cut dragon meat to the ground.

"I'll answer anything you want just don't drain me." Jake pleaded covering his face with his hands. Flame Princess giving out small giggle from the sight.

"Tell me is Flame Princess, Finn's boyfriend." Marceline asked trailing a sharp nail across Jake's neck.

"Yes, YES, don't hurt me." Jake screamed for his life still quivering a little from the moment that just went down. Marceline floated there for a bit slightly in shock of the info she was just told, Jake wouldn't lie to her when he was like this he would literally spill any info even without interrogation he would just blurt it out. Marceline turned around to the girl who was chewing on her food.

"Jake get up, Marceline stop playing with your food either eat him or let him go." Finn slightly joked getting an angry response from Jake who got up just to yell at his brother for the remark he just made. Marceline still in trance of the news. Time passed she simply sat down eating the food that she was given while everyone else ate as well. Everyone unaware of Finn still stealing FP's flames every now and then.

After the news she left the tree house half awake slowly floating back to the house that was built for her by Finn. Simply flying towards the open window in her room looking into the mirror to see nothing for being a vampire raising a fist she hit the mirror cracking the surface and causing Marceline to bleed from the hit letting a trail of blood to slide down her arm. Letting the cold warm fluid bring her back to reality.

"I'm going to kill her."


	9. Fiery Limits

"Have fun you two." Jake yelled letting out slight chuckles seeing Finn and Flame Princess walk out the door.

"Don't destroy the house while we're gone." Finn told. Flame Princess walking right behind, she's following cause Finn wanted to teach her something. Jake decided to simply let them two go to have alone time. Flame Princess letting out a smile her face reddening a bit.

"Finn, I can take care of a house for a day." Jake yelled out the door seeing Finn and Flame Princess walk through the woods and out of sight.

Flame Princess continued to follow Finn. Looking at the new things around here. Though she has been outside her Kingdom for some time she hasn't explored the world yet. Looking behind her to see she was leaving a trail of burned grass at her wake. Looking around to see something move at a fast speed into a bush. Moving closer towards the bush to have it rustle, kneeling in front of the bush about to touch it to have a small rabbit pop out of the bush making Flame Princess let out a gasp of surprise and wonder looking at the small creature.

Studying it its small frail body, black eyes filled with wonder and curiosity just like hers, small nose that moved every second, long ears that reached its back. Lifting her hand to pet it to have the creature run full speed towards the bushes for cover. "Wait." Flame Princess yelled running right after the rabbit , running right after the creature burning anything in sight to have better view of the creature before it got away. The chase continued for a matter of minutes till she cornered it by a tree. Coming to a halt kneeling in front of it. Seeing as the creature shake and shiver, Flame Princess reached out to it placing a hand on the creature's back, feeling its soft fur and its- the contact got cut short as the rabbit's fur got set to a blaze thanks to Flame Princess' fire. Letting out shrill squeals the rabbit ran around in circle's. Flame Princess watching in horror as the rabbit squealed in pain then ran away towards the woods.

Flame Princess sat there in shock her hand out reaching towards already gone creature. Rustling slightly startled her thinking the rabbit returned. To instead have Finn come out of the bushes, moving his hand from behind his back Finn showed a rabbit within his hand being carried by the ears. Turning it around within his fingers to show a hand burn mark Flame Princess had caused. "Your handy work, I take it?" Finn questioned. Flame Princess showing a small frown towards his question. Getting up and dusting herself off walking towards Finn. About to grab the rabbit to have Finn lift it out of her reach.

"Give it." Flame Princess demanded.

"No." Finn simply answered.

"Give. It." She demanded with more attitude. Letting out a sigh, Finn lowered his hand about to give her the rabbit as it squirmed and shook violently.

"Live and learn as he would say." Finn spoke causing Flame Princess to raise an eyebrow in question. Finn released the rabbit having it land on Flame Princess' hands. Her mood changing to happiness her flames rising causing the rabbit to be set ablaze but its entire body this time. The rabbit fell to the floor once again the rabbit ran in circles unable to escape from the fire that was slowly killing it.

Slowly but painful to watch the fire diminished the rabbit still somewhat alive. Flame Princess knelled before the creature she has harmed. The rabbit shook and shivered seeing the same being that hurt it come closer. "If you're going to kill it go ahead and pick it up." Finn told causing Flame Princess to move her hands away. "Look away." Finn told her before she could speak she watched as Finn simply twisted the creature's neck. Flame Princess watched as the life faded from its eyes. "Come along. And Please don't separate or touch anything its already a challenge making sure your footsteps don't cause a forest fire." Finn told beginning to walk back to the path they started following right behind Flame Princess followed looking back towards the rabbit she somewhat murdered.

Flame Princess followed quietly her arms crossed the walk was quiet and long it seemed as if they were walking further away from civilization or any form of life itself as they continued to walk seeing as vegetation started to diminish and steadily disappear till only cracked barren waste land remained. Flame Princess continued to follow him till they reached a cave.

"Hurry, now." Finn spoke going inside the cave his body disappearing within the darkness till his figure was gone in the shadows. Flame Princess walked forward letting her flames begin to light the way. While walking she noticed things along the walls, scratches, burn marks and chunks ripped off the wall, within better inspection to show they were too deep and precise to be from an animal some of the walls seemed to be as though they were made of wax were melted and thickened. The cave smelled of ash, blood, and a thickness of fog that could clearly be described as death.

Flame Princess continued to walk till a bright light other than her own was seen. Finn stood in the end of the cave that held the most smell of ash and death, a bright light came from a hole in the ceiling that let the light shine around them. The walls giving off a blue dark hue light when the light hit the walls, the walls seeming like they were melted too but it seemed to have originated from where Finn stood.

"It's beautiful." Flame Princess spoke touching the walls seeing the blue walls light up with her touch.

"This is where you're going to train." Finn told, Flame Princess snapping her head around in surprise.

"T-train for what. I can take care of myself." Flame Princess told letting her flames expand to prove she can take care of herself.

"True. But as for touching things." Finn told passing her a ball made of paper, catching it within her hands the ball turned to ash within her very hands. "Need work, we can't continue to cover the house in a spell forever. So I'm going to train you as I was trained in this very cave, me and my father trained here to help me contain and control my powers. And here I'm going to help you control that little problem." Finn told causing Flame Princess to lower her head in shame. Till she felt a hand touch her head. "Don't worry, I kinda did the same thing while I was learning though my father said it as simple killing not a mistake." Finn told walking towards her. "Alright show me how much you can let out." Finn told her getting a simple eyebrow raise.

"Come on, I saw you the time we met show me your strength and I'll see to what I have to work with." Finn told her. Flame Princess contemplating what to do. Taking a breath of fresh air her flames rising her body expanding, enlarging in size. Finn watched seeing as her flames expanded her posture showing anger but restraint. Flame Princess opened her eyes the color the walls showed off calmed her down. Her size decreasing as well as the amount of heat coming off her till she went back to her normal size. "Alright I see what I have to work with. Please wait here, while I look for something. Here I'll leave you something to eat." Finn told leaving some food and tea behind for her to drink.

Flame Princess ate silently waiting for Finn to return, small footsteps were heard waiting patiently to await Finn she instead found herself face to face with a two headed monster. Its left hand held a giant ax while the left was as simple claw. Letting out a screech the monster charged towards her, Flame Princess simply sat still simply shooting a ray of fire from her gem igniting the monster to flames. Flame Princess sat simply eating the food she was given as the monster continued to let out small groans till it gave a last breath and died.

"Well that's all the info I needed." Finn's voice was heard causing Flame Princess to gasp out in surprise. "So its your mood that causes your vigor. Well we need to fix that." Finn told pulling his backpack reaching inside to pull out a baby rabbit by the ears. "Here, pet it." Finn told.

"But if I-"

"If you don't." Finn told as Flame Princess' eyes shot wide open. "I would kill this thing right here right now." Finn told holding his grass sword to the rabbits neck.

"You wouldn't." Flame Princess told her voice rising with anger.

"I need to motivate you, you won't hesitate to kill something 'evil' but as for this you won't kill it if it has no threat to you." Finn told walking towards her. "We don't have the time I had so sadly I need to speed things up." Finn told putting away his sword. "Now breath deeply." Finn told her. Flame Princess did as she was told. Taking a deep breath her flames rose than sharply decreased. "Now close your eyes and continue to breath deeply." Flame Princess continued to do as she was told feeling the temperature within her core slowly drop her heart feeling as it was about to stop. Suddenly a warm feeling was felt her body felt as though it was slowly rising in temperature her lips felt a warm feeling against them as her heart raced causing her flames to rise opening her eyes to see Finn right in front of her his lips connected to hers.

Flame Princess let out a small moan her hands moving on their coiling around Finn's neck. The room began to lit up in intensifying light, FP's flames heating the room as the kiss intensified. Slipping his tongue inside her mouth FP moaned deeper into the kiss, pulling on his hair wrapping one of her legs around him, their bodies close to each other feeling each others warmth. Finn broke the kiss and continued to slowly kiss her neck to her collarbone, FP letting out a small gasp, her legs giving out letting herself lean on him.

Finn stopped his actions looking around the room to see what had happened. Flame Princess still breathing deeply her head snuggling into his shirt. "More power than I thought." Finn spoke still observing the room.

"What was that?" Flame Princess spoke softly opening her eyes to see the room she was in with hot streaks of red scorching the room as well as the room feeling smaller. Looking at the ground to see she had burned through the floor the only reason she was still within the room was because Finn was holding her. "Did I-"

"Yeah, your kind have the ability to touch things without burning them, why you couldn't was because you had so much untapped power. Now, catch." Finn told throwing her a ball of crumbled piece of paper her way. Flame Princess catching it within her hands. Flame Princess studying the paper after a few seconds the paper began to smoke. Letting out a small cry Flame Princess began to panic. "Breath." Finn told her, Flame Princess looked towards him then back to the paper, taking a deep breath Flame Princess began to relax a bit, her flames slowly lowering as well as her temperature.

Opening her eyes to see the paper's smoke stop and her flames not burning any of the paper. "I can touch it?" Flame Princess told.

"Yeah, you have more power then you were suppose to for some reason. You never let yourself loose, Jake told me when you guys met you were inside a lamp." Finn spoke.

"I was let out sometimes. But not to ever leave the castle, I trained a little but I haven't really expanded more than that." Flame Princess told.

"That explains a few things, but not much." Finn told patting the top of her head. "Still even now I can tell your power is slowly rising, you'll have too keep calm, also I will have to continue to absorb your power daily. I absorbed as much as I could but." Finn told lighting a flame in his hand the green flame was larger just by starring at it you could tell it was unstable. Flame Princess continued to watch the flame as it slowly changed color. Raising an eyebrow as the green turned blue with a clash of white.

"It changed." Flame Princess exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, it's my true flame. I took in too much power so I can't keep it the color I want it to be." Finn told with a disgusted voice.

"Its beautiful, and what do you mean your true flame?" Flame Princess.

"When people learn this type of power, their true emotions get shown in these flames. When I showed my father he hated the fact it was this color so I tried my best to copy his flame. I'm actually envious that your flame is as his red."

"Red?" Flame Princes questioned.

"Yeah, what?" Finn questioned. Looking around picking up the backpack they brought.

"What color is this?" Flame Princess asked him.

"Red." Finn answered.

"Finn, it's green." Flame Princes told a small silence followed as the two stood there.

"What?"

* * *

Finn came out of the cave followed by Flame Princess and her laughter that echoed through the cave. "It's not that funny." Finn told.

"It's hilarious, all this time you thought you and your fathers flame was red, when it was green." Flame Princess continued to chuckle.

"This from someone that can't change _her _color." Finn commented.

"Wait, I can change color?" Flame Princess asked in shock then looked around once she exited the cave to see the land scorched small steam floating out of the cracks of the ground. "What happened here?"

"You, when you released that much power when I kissed you the power had to go somewhere either to the center of the world or just expand it and minimize the damage. Good thing we were in a waste land already, no one will notice." Finn told.

"Will this happen every time I, you know." Flame Princess asked blushing slightly seeing a minimal kiss will cause so much damage.

"Not likely the worst is over but you will still need to keep in check of your powers." Finn told ruffling her head. "Come on, Flame Princes." Finn told taking a few steps till he felt a tug on his shirt. Turning around to see Flame Princess tugging at his shirt.

"Its Phoebe, my name is Phoebe." Flame Princess told him with a small blush.

"Phoebe it is." Finn told beginning top walk.

The two continued to walk, well Finn did Phoebe decided to simply hover a little beginning to get tired. "By the way here you go." Finn told handing her a red baby bunnie. Phoebe taking the small creature as she petted it a little.

"So can I keep it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, you need something to keep you calmed, think of it as a relaxing pet." Finn told. "I was expecting to stay here for three days, that's how long it took me to learn to control my powers. It only took you three hours." Finn told.

"Really, well in that case." Phoebe told as she landed on Finn's shoulders placing the rabbit on Finn's head. "Your father must have been a great teacher so that you would be able to teach me in such a short amount of time." Phoebe told snuggling up to him.

"Okay enough." Finn told, Phoebe continued as she did placing her fingers on Finn's lips making him smile. "Alright, alright." Finn spoke letting out a smile till his face slowly turned to anger. His eyes dilated, his skin color tuned red, and his body began to tremble. "WHAT THE NIGHTOSPHERE." Finn roared causing Phoebe to fall, down on her butt quickly catching the rabbit that flew off Finn's head.

"Alright, you don't have to yell." Phoebe told quiet hurt.

"Not you, that." Finn yelled pointing forward.

"What? oh." Phoebe spoke seeing that the house they shared was completely trashed., Every window broken, the house teepeed for some reason, all their furniture either sticking out a window or out on the lawn . And their electronic stuff floating on the pond they had nearby. Phoebe watched as Finn raced towards the house as she picked herself up and took her time knowing there was going to be yelling and mostly screaming from someone as they run for help.

Finn looked around to see multiple people knocked out on the lawn looking for a particular person. Which he found under a pile of rubble, moving the rubble aside with his foot to slightly kick him. The person letting out a groan waving away Finn's foot. Getting aggravated Finn leaned forward and forcibly giving him a purple-nurple.

"OWW, what's the big, oh Finn, what uh, what you doing here." Jake told laughing nervously.

"I live here. Also Jake, mind uh, mind telling me what happened to our house." Finn asked a small forced smile planted on his face but with a evil demeanor surrounding him as well as a killing intent in his eyes.

"I uh, it was, I don't know." Jake told trying his best not to look guilty or suspicious in anyway.

"Oh really." Finn told looking around then walking towards something. Stopping to pick up a cup with some liquid in it. "What's this?"

"Nothing." Jake quickly told beginning to sweat.

"It isn't something cause there's something in it." Finn told shaking the beverage around.

"Nothing." Jake told sticking to his answer.

"Oh, alright, then you wouldn't mind if I drink it." Finn told about to jug the beverage.

"No." Jake yelled.

"What is this." Finn asked in a serious tone.

"Adult beverage." Jake mumbled. Finn inhaled deeply through his nose.

"We're going to start cleaning." Finn told, Jake about to complain. "Besides how could you destroy the house in just 5 hours, It only took us 3 hours to train, 1 hour to go to the place and another to come back." Finn told grabbing the back of Jake's fur dragging him inside. Finn opened the door to find the place a bigger mess then it was outside. The floor completely soaked and sticky, people passed out in almost every room and what seemed to be was bologna stuck to the ceiling.

Phoebe coming in seeing the ground all wet hovered over the ground trying to find a nice place to sit down. "Hmm, needs cleaning up, huh." Phoebe told going towards the kitchen to give something to eat to the rabbit. Finn rubbed his temple feeling as though a migraine was growing inside his head. A small groaning caught his attention.

"Hey, Jake, ugh that party was amazing, if you're lucky Finn...wont...find out." Marceline's voice dying down seeing that Finn stood over her with a killing intent in his eyes. Marceline scratched the back of her head then made a quick beeline towards any exit she could find. To instead be stopped in midair for Finn grabbing her foot. Landing onto the ground Marceline began to scratch the ground trying to get away.

"You're helping me clean this place up." Finn told dragging Marceline towards the middle of the room.

"Finn." Phoebe yelled from the kitchen, Marceline stopped her squirming hearing Phoebe's voice.

"Yeah." Finn spoke up.

"What do these things eat." Phoebe asked.

"Just give it some lettuce." Finn told rubbing his head.

"Oh...Finn, what's lettuce?" Phoebe questioned. Finn beginning to let out strong groans.

"I'll deal with that later, you two are..Jake? Jake." Finn spoke looking around for his brother who he thought was within his grasp. Looking around to see an open window and an yellow figure running away as fast as he could. "JAAAAKKKKEEEE." Finn yelled out as his voice echoed through the air waking many people up scaring them half to death. While Finn was distracted Marceline took the chance to break through the wall flying as fast as she could towards anywhere safe. "MARRCELINNNNNNEEEEEE."

"I found the lettuce." Phoebe yelled in excitement.

"Ugh, my head." Finn exclaimed in pain.


	10. The Infiltration

_**Yo people I'm slowly getting the flow of this as well will be hopefully updating two stories at the same time soon till then I will be updating the favorite stories till then. Reviews.**_

_**The Glorious Lich King: Thank you and hope this wasn't much wait for you.**_

_**Fiery Crusader: Nice to know you liked the Chapter. And also I like that title so I will put it check it out for yourself if you don't believe me.**_

_**Sleepy BrownBear: Good to know you liked that and maybe.**_

_**AnimaniAshley: Yup and you may be seeing that later in the other chapters.**_

_**The Unforgiven IV: I think 2 years ago?**_

_**Thean Crow: Ahh, Perfect moments the world sometimes gives it to you for fun.**_

_**Damian Arballo: Who else agrees with this person.**_

_**Nrbuer: If you liked that Ch you're going to hate this Ch.**_

_**Sanchea2017: Thank you and who said I'm giving up on it?**_

Finn continued to walk through the dark forest, the cold air feeling good against his skin. Continuing to follow the directions that were left for him on an envelope. Staying aware of his surroundings nothing out of the ordinary to be seen. Finn continued to walk till he reached a tree with a skull with crossbones carved into the surface. Reaching his destination Finn waited patiently at the place letting himself rest on the tree feeling a small amount of relaxation for once.

Finn continued to wait at the destination still not sure by whom the letter was from or why this location. Finn felt a small presence in the air and small footsteps scampering through the branches of the trees. Breathing deeply though his nose Finn jumped forward dodging a fireball letting it impact the tree. Rolling forward Finn used his hands to push him upward onto a tree. Unsheathing his grass sword in time to cut a blow dart in half letting the material and liquid hit the tree. The liquid beginning to rot away at the tree. Finn narrowed his eyes trying to find his attackers quickly jumping backwards as his mysterious attackers continued to shoot fireballs at him, in the air Finn dodged more fireballs all missing as he landed on his feet.

Finn smiled knowing who it was. "Smokey...Kitty, is that you out there." Finn mused a small rustling giving away on the people's positions.

"You're dead." One of the attackers yelled jumping towards Finn. Her claws extended ready to rip though his flesh. Her claws inches away from her target only to be be caught by her back, she continued to struggled and squirm trying to escape the grip of the other attackers hand which materialized from thin air. "Let me go, I'm going to get payback."

"Me-Mow and Scorcher. What in pray tell may I have this grand entrance." Finn spoke with a smug attitude. Me-Mow and Scorcher growling a little, Finn sheathing his sword walking around the two. "Let me guess. Intimidation, but not to kill. But it was just so tempting for the guy who ruined her first kill." Finn spoke Me-Mow growling at that comment. "And for the guy who took his arm." Finn told, Scorcher fully materializing to show him but with a missing arm. "It's hanging over my bed as my trophy." Finn told, Scorcher dropping Me-Mow to ignite a fire within his hand. Finn stood there waiting for an attack.

"Ah, I see you finally made it." Flame King's voice was heard, Finn narrowed his eyes on Scorcher's flame to see Flame King's face in it.

"Flame King?" Finn questioned.

"Finn, how good of you-what are you doing?" Flame King questioned, Finn poked the fire that was Flame King. "Stop it, stop it." Flame King told, Finn ignored him and continued to poke at him till Flame King slapped away his hand.

"I didn't know you're kind could do that." Finn told.

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Flame King.

"And this is." Finn asked pointing towards the two of the attackers.

"Well first good news. I found out where the Lich is being held." Flame King told.

"Yeah I know, he's somewhere in the Candy Kingdom." Finn told beginning to walk away.

"Then you must know he's being held on top of the ancient tree." Flame King told causing Finn to stop in his tracks. "Ha, and what's this the second time I stopped you with my words." Flame King told.

"Shut up, continue to talk." Finn told.

"My, someone's cranky. And how can I keep my mouth shut and talk what a contradiction." Flame King told gaining an angry look from Finn. "Either way, I found out where his being held. But getting to him will be another issue entirely."

"Continue." Finn told.

"We have a strategy to getting to him and it involves everyone here." Flame King told, Finn rummaged through his pocket. "Wait we're missing someone."

"In that case-"

"Gimme." Me-Mow yelled stealing what Finn had in his hand.

"Hey." Finn yelled.

"Finn control yourself, now Scorcher, where is Blastronaut?" Flame King questioned.

"Wait, the guy, was he wearing a green robotic suit operated by a goblin guy yay big." Finn asked. Scorcher and Flame King nodding at him. "Oh, yeah he's here but he won't be responding I burned him to a crisp."

"Then where's his body?" Flame King asked to hear a crunching sound everyone turning to see Me-Mow eating a small burned what she believed to be cooked meat.

"What." Me-Mow asked continuing to eat the burned man.

"That answers your question. Also you're telling me a hero, a hitman and a assassin are going to work together. What is this the beginning of a bad bar joke." Finn told.

"Well too bad, these are the best that you can get. One can't talk and the other holds her tongue like one of her kind has got it. Plus each wants something from you so they'll work to get it back. That or you can do it yourself and hope you get close, it took you what? 5, 6, 7 years to get where you are how much longer till you get this lucky." Flame King told.

"Fine, what do you need."

"Info, cause thanks to your handy work the protection around the Kingdom is so tight to where Scorcher here can't even phase through the bubbly layer. So we need you to tell us if there's any flaws on the structure to get in." Me-Mow told continuing to eat the burned man.

"Fine there is a way inside that only royals know about in case of an emergency." Finn told.

"Good you can tell us and you can do your part." Flame King told.

"What part?" Finn asked.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was doing some research combining two liquids in a flask till it turned bright orange. Bubblegum hummed to herself at the reaction then poured the liquid into a potted plant the plant beginning to grow sprouting flowers then withering away. "Interesting." Bubblegum mused.

"Your highness, Master Finn is here to see you." Peppermint Butler spoke.

"Alright, tell him I'll be there to talk to him in a while." Bubblegum told.

"Actually madam, he's here to ask you out on a date." Peppermint Butler told, Bubblegum dropping the flask she had within her hands letting the liquid burn through the floor and continue going down through the rest of the floors underneath.

"WHAT?" Bubblegum yelled not believing her ears.

On the entrance of the castle stood Finn wearing an Autumn Royal Blue tux a white shirt underneath a blue tie and black leather shoes. He didn't like it for many reasons one being the fact he could be wearing PINK for all he knows for being color blind. "Remind me again why I have to do this." Finn spoke softly.

"Because we need her out of the Kingdom, and we're low on morale so you have to fit the bill." Flame King's voice was heard he was speaking to Finn through an ear piece that was handed out.

"Yeah so suck it up." Me-Mow added through the earpiece. Finn let out a sigh but knew this was the one way to let them in without actually leaving behind clues that he was involved. The security around the Kingdom was high. There were no weak points within the entire structure of the dome and if anyone corrupted with the system even the slightest an alarm will set off alerting every soldier in the Kingdom and activating the Gumball Guardians to attack.

But there was a catch to his system if the ruler of the Kingdom were to leave the Kingdom the security will remain active but on certain points of the dome will open allowing for citizens to leave if the Kingdom was in great peril. This was for when citizens couldn't make it to the end of a Kingdom to leave so they could escape through the sewers out of the Kingdom, but this can also let people in without access.

That was the plan, get the Princess out of the Kingdom, the points around the dome will open. Scorcher and Me-Mow will enter and find his father and release him. But that made Finn the bait to make the Princess leave the Kingdom at such short notice so she wouldn't have time to prepare anything in the last minute.

"Still, Flame King." Finn spoke.

"Hmm." Flame King hummed.

"If this plan doesn't work, I'll snuff out your flame." Finn threatened. Flame King letting out a small chuckle.

"Hello, Finn." Bubblegum's voice was heard, turning around Finn saw Bubblegum wearing a ruffly fuchsia and magenta dress her hair shorter curlier with a slight sparkle to them.(The one in 'Death in Bloom'). "Is it too much." Bubblegum asked looking a little embarrassed that she put this much on for him.

"No, you're just fine." Finn told with a smile.

"Oh, Romeo." Me-Mow teased.

"_I'm going to kill that cat."_ Finn thought in his head. He still questioned why it had to be a date he could have easily talked her into simply going for a walk outside the Kingdom. The math with it once he gets his father free he could care less. "Shall we." Finn told offering his arm, Bubblegum taking his offer wrapping her arm around his.

"So, where are we going anyways." Bubblegum asked walking towards the entrance of the Kingdom.

"Somewhere." Finn simply told getting closer to the entrance passing by the sliced bread with jelly.

Waiting within the sewers Me-Mow and Scorcher waited along a specific wall waiting for a small opening along the dome that surrounded the wall.

Finn continued to walk Princess Bubblegum till they passed the shield, the shield letting the two pass through with ease. Once outside the dome shifted a little, inside the Kingdom the eyes of the Gumball Guardians glow pink and in the sewers small openings allowed for the two to enter the Kingdom. Pressing a specific brick a secret entrance was shown. "We're in." Me-Mow reported.

"Good." Finn told looking towards Bubblegum. "It's a good night today isn't it." Finn told.

"It sure is." Bubblegum told clinging a little closer towards Finn.

Me-mow and Scorcher continued to run down the passageway. Barely any light allowing them to see, their her footsteps echoing through the hall. Scorcher picked her up to have less sound be heard. After some time the two reached the end of the passageway. Me-mow coughing up a small vile taking the lid off and applying a nozzle spraying it across the wall till one brick glowed. Hesitantly Me-Mow pressed the brick closing her eyes awaiting a painful death till it simply opened up. "* Whistles* What, you and I both know he could have picked the wrong one and had us killed."

"You do know I can still hear you." Finn told.

"Oh, so who's the date going." Me-Mow teased.

"Me-mow shut up and hurry to your task at hand. Finn keep that gum woman with you at all times, now hurry." Flame King yelled.

"Got it." Me-Mow grumbled.

"Got it." Finn responded.

"What was that Finn?" Bubblegum asked, Finn walked towards her with a plate of food. The place they were in were the middle of the cotton candy forest. Finn cut a simple cotton candy tree using the trunk as a table and some other trunks as chairs. Clearing the top of the branches to let the moonlight in.

"Got the food." Finn told bringing the food to the table. "Princess." Finn spoke giving the Princess her food. "I got some questions."

* * *

Me-Mow and Scorcher continued their way through the Kingdom grounds. Me-Mow riding Scorcher while he slipped through the shadows getting ever closer towards the castle. Stopping right next to a coffee shop both looking over their shoulders to see the castle right in front of them. "Good now we need a plan, huh, hey what are you?" Me-mow asked halfway to have Scorcher remove some of the cloth covering his mouth and breathing dark ash on her. Me-Mow let out small coughs before she could yell at him Scorcher threw her out hitting a trashcan. "Ow." Me-Mow spoke till some shadows hovered over her.

"A black cat?" A Banana Guard spoke, another banana guard coming right next to him to see. Their appearance still the same except slightly skinnier wearing some body armor and their weapons replaced with a simple broadsword.

"Must be one of the Princess' it must have escaped." The second banana guard told.

"Let's put it back in the castle before she finds out." The banana guard spoke, Me-mow was going to resist till she found out they were going to put her inside the castle willingly. "Come here kitty." While Me-Mow was picked up she let out a small hiss.

Me-Mow just laid in the Banana Guard's hand as they passed by hallways, priceless vases, pictures and other artifacts. Opening a specific door they walked down some spiral steps to a door. Unlocking the door the banana guard placed Me-Mow inside pushing her forward and closing the door behind her. Standing up to see she wasn't in a small little room more like a forest with glowing fruits growing off the trees, giants mushrooms growing everywhere, colorful birds eating off the fruits as some larger cats tried to catch them.

"Great." Me-Mow spoke till she felt her hairs stand up on end. Looking back to see her fur go back to her normal color as the ash floated in the air till more ash came reuniting to form Scorcher. "A little heads up would have been nice." Me-Mow told to get a simple blank stare. After a few silent moments Scorcher picked Me-Mow once more floating up towards one of the trees roots pointing towards the root that was broken and hollow inside. Getting near it Me-Mow sensed a dark evil nearby. "Yeah, this is the way." Me-Mow spoke going inside the root she continued by herself, Scorcher won't be able to navigate through for something stopping people from entering from the outside but by the root of the trees will be able to enter with ease.

Me-Mow continued to scamper through the roots, navigating using her senses when ever she got closer to the source. "Me-Mow you there." Flame King's voice was heard.

"Yes, I'm almost there and Scorcher is standing watch ready to escape." Me-Mow told coming to a cross between a root that went too different ways. Sniffing the air to smell sulfur and the mixture of decay on the left side. Holding her nose Me-Mow took the left side going closer to the source feeling her nerves go at edge. Me-Mow continued to run faster wanting to finish the job. Both her and Scorcher wanted something from Finn. Scorcher wanted the arm Finn cut off long ago that he kept as a trophy he could reattach it if he got it back. She wanted her original knife back along with one of his many swords she could bargain for something later.

She stopped once reaching the end of the root, baring her claws she began to cut through the bark as fast as she could. Once breaking through she leaped from the hole she carved into the room. A cold chill ran up her spine a long eerie voice beginning to gnaw at the inside of her mind the room turned black as a starless night the only thing that remained was her and the thing that was trapped in sap.

"Me-Mow where are you,...Me-Mow do you hear me, Me-Mow respond." Flame King continued to shout to have his voice fall on death's ears. Me-Mow walked mindlessly towards the Lich till she was centimeters away from the container that was holding Lich prisoner. Me-Mow raised her hand a cracking sound followed and the flow of liquid. Me-Mow's body shaked, her hand still raised unable to bring it down.

"The one day that she leaves and I'm allowed to conduct rituals and something else comes and ruins my plans." Peppermint Butler's voice was heard one of his hands grabbing Me-Mow's hands from damaging the sap as his other hand ripped through her back and came through the other end. Grabbing hold Peppermint Butler threw her to the other side of the room having her body hit the wall and fall with a thud. Against all odds Me-Mow got up once more as her entrails began to spill out of her body. Her hand digging through what used to be her stomach to pull out a small dagger to be a waste of time as Peppermint Butler was already on top of her. Covering her mouth with his hand beginning to chant out an ancient language the room shaking violently. Me-Mow's emotionless eyes going to the back of her head at the second Peppermint Butler finished his chanting Me-Mow let out a shrieking wail the screaming stopped her body stayed there motionless.

Peppermint Butler got off the body, the sudden feeling of his mind being crushed alerted him where he stood. Turning around to see the Lich still trying to corrupt his mind. "Pfft, creature."

"Me-Mow, Me-Mow answer me you half pint vermin." A voice was heard coming from Me-Mow's dead body. Kneeling next to Me-Mow, Peppermint Butler found an ear piece on her.

"One got in, meaning there's more inside." Peppermint Butler grabbed a walkie-talkie from the inside of his suit pressing the button. "Alert, alert this is not a drill the perimeter has been breached. There are intruders within the Kingdom." Peppermint Butler's voice was heard as sirens roared throughout the Kingdom.

"Scorcher, get out of there the operation has failed, I repeat the operation has failed." A voice came from the earpiece.

"Wait a Globin minute. Flame King?" Peppermint Butler yelled into the earpiece.

"No." Flame King responded not even trying to disguise his voice or even try to sound innocent.

"You're behind this, wait until, ahhh." Peppermint Butler yelled as the ear piece short circuited and ceased to be of any use.

Scorcher continued his retreat, he didn't like it but considering of what Finn said in a few moments the dome will begin to shrink and trap anyone without a clearance, turning to smoke won't help him in that department. Finding the wall that got them inside, Scorcher flew through it and past the passageway. Closing near the exit the dome begin to close, Scorcher's only exit slowly closing he picked up speed getting ever nearer the exit closing down to the size of a basketball in the last second Scorcher turned to smoke being able to escape before the exit completely closed allowing him to get out by the length of a hair. Once out he solidified back to his normal form. At that instant a blue blur passed him, his eyes grew wide a small gagging sound came from his mouth, his body got sliced to small pieces. The last thing Scorcher saw was Finn with his grass sword.

* * *

Finn had heard the sirens, he wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing whether the two succeed or not. Reaching a manhole picking it up and throwing it ran towards where he instructed the two to go. the sewers twist and turns found the hole as it began to close. Finn worried if they already got out or not and escaped or got captured. Before the dome sealed out came dark smoke followed by it solidifying to Scorcher in an instant Finn didn't hesitate to slicing Scorcher to small pieces.

"Alright gotta make sure he doesn't survive." Finn thought his hand shining bright till a flame appeared. "Wait, I can't use green flames, let this one be red, let this one be red." Finn thought hard sending a blast of blue flames. Looking around to make sure some smoke didn't move out of the ordinary and leave, Finn looked around to see if Me-Mow had escaped his wrath. Finn looked towards the dome as it began to shrink down and do its job.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was in her castle hearing what Peppermint Butler had found. "Princess Bubblegum, what exactly happened here." Finn asked walking into the throne room.

"There were some people that bypassed the dome's surface somehow and tried to, uh, take someone out." Princess Bubblegum told trying to keep everything confidential.

"So the rumors were true. I heard that people would try to get in here I thought it would be an assassination so I got you out of the Kingdom and not to use any transportation to keep it down low and to keep you in a secluded area. But apparently they were after something else. What were they after." Finn pressured making up the lies as far as he could go.

"Don't worry about that, we moved the Llllocation of the person to somewhere else." Bubblegum told barely going around the Lich issue. "So you can go home and rest, we have everything in check here." Finn nodded and began to walk towards the entrance of the castle. Once out of ear shot the Princess conversed with her Butler. "Are you sure about it."

"Yes, you being gone on the time he came over. Me-Mow and from what I heard Scorcher being able to know the exact location of one of the three entrances for an escape route. And finally Me-Mow being in the Lich's chambers when if they would be here they would have been either in your bed chambers or your lab to kill you. Her being in the Lich's chamber only means they were here to free him." Peppermint Butler told.

"And." Bubblegum told for him to continue knowing he had more to say.

"This." Peppermint Butler told showing her an image in a holo screen. Showing a video of Scorcher barely escaping the dome's exit then followed by Finn killing him off then shooting flames at Scorcher. Bubblegum let out a small gasp. "The fact that he can use that type of magic is alarming but for him to know the exact location of where he was going to escape is low even if there were only three exits it shows him going straight towards that one."

"You think he's involved in what happened here today." Bubblegum asked.

"The possibility is high. Moving the Lich is impossible but we can at least make it even harder to get to him. So we should keep the information about the Lich to ourselves till we know who to trust." Peppermint Butler told.

"Alright. And the person-"

"Me-Mow, she's dead, sorry but the Lich already had its grip on her. There was a slight chance on saving her but the Lich could have gone free if I let her live." Peppermint Butler told.

"I see, I'll see if I can get any info out of her. Till then tell the guards to not let anyone in, not even a bug." Bubblegum ordered.

"Mam." Peppermint Butler bowed then went off to tell the orders. Bubblegum thinked to herself about the past. Flame King's threat that he will use Finn to his own bidding may be coming true considering he may be behind the operation. Now she couldn't trust her own Hero and what's worse may be trying to free the Lich itself.

"Can things get any worse." Bubblegum spoke to herself unknown to her that the answer was already in fruition.


	11. Father, Son Reunion

**_Insanity: So freaking sorry, there I said it._**

**_Nrbuer:Glad to hear._**

**_AnimaniAshley: Thanks for the title I shall use it if you give me permission._**

**_The Glorious Lich King: Thanks I shall continue and update faster._**

**_The Unforgiven IV: When isn't it._**

**_Fiery Crusade: Sorry for the long wait something just kept coming up. And apparently I shall use 'Infiltration' as the title._**

**_Lokitv5: There shall always be a cliffhanger that's your heads up._**

**_Damian Arballo: It may or may not happen, I'll just continue teasing you with it for the hell of it._**

**_A ranting douche: Thank you for the comments and as for the ch's yeah they took a while._**

**_Taylor: Here it is sorry for the wait._**

**_Now for the show._**

Finn sat at the top of his room silently blowing out of his mouth. Slowly moving his hand to the side to flip a page, the book he was reading/skimming through the Enchiridion. His plans to free his father failed horribly. Now he might have blown his cover considering the cameras been more active then recently. He knows there are cameras around the house, he lets it be to let Bubblegum believe she has eyes on him. All but the cameras in his room and another room, there's been some damage throughout the years to the house and if she comes to 'fix' something she will be exposed. There's some distance between him and the Candy Kingdom now, he has yet decided if that's a good or bad thing. He still hasn't told Jake about, that night. He simply told him it was a job. He got a lot of mocking when he got home and lot of questions from Phoebe.

Finn still wants to go and beat up Flame King for the failure, but considering Flame King has dirt on him, he can't do much. Letting another breath escape his lips, his anger not visible on the surface but inside it was a volcano ready to erupt. Every plan he could think of had a slight chance of failure. The troops he could easily convince them there's a crisis, but he doubts they know the new location of his father. He could go in sword swinging and, if lucky, hijack a Gumball Guardian and destroy as much property as possible but he knows that until his father is at full strength one wrong move or blast from one of those Gumball Guardians could render him weak and at threat to be captured and imprisoned once more. Almost every plan ended in either failure or his father being caught in friendly fire.

Before Finn knew it he reached the end of the book. Bored with the literature he threw it in the air throwing a small fireball at the book sending it flying hitting the wall. Once hitting the floor a secret compartment opened up on the front of the book. Walking towards the book Finn noticed the circular opening on the surface of the cover with a small paper lodged on the inside. Unfolding the piece of paper Finn began to read it, Finn's eyes grew wide as did his attention walking backwards to sit down on his bed. After minutes of looking at the paper Finn dashed towards the Enchiridion quickly skimming through some pages once more.

~4 hours later~

"Hey, Finn, it's time for dinner, so can I have my taste back." Jake asked considering that was his punishment for the party, Finn had him drink a potion that wouldn't let him taste anything. It has been a hard few days for the pooch. "Finn?" Jake questioned stretching himself to their room to see the room completely covered with papers scattered around the room, some of the papers left on the ground crumbled and torn the rest posted on the walls some with circles written on them, the rest having particular words underlined. "Finn?" Jake spoke once more growing worried for not being able to find Finn in the room seeing the room more fit for a psycho to live in.

~Ring~

"AHHhhh." Jake screamed grabbing whatever was nearby swinging it around wildly.

~Ring~

"Got it." Phoebe spoke, her footsteps being heard running towards the phone. Jake relaxing a little dropping Finn's bed that he was about to use as a weapon placing it back to its usual spot. "Finn its for you." Phoebe yelled out. Jake picking himself up stretching back towards the living room. "Finn." Phoebe called out once more.

"I got it, Phoebe." Jake told, Phoebe about to intrude to instead see her pet bunny be chased by the cats that live within the tree house. "Hello." Jake asked into the phone.

"Jake, where's Finn." Bubblegum's voice was heard on the other line.

"I got no idea. I checked our room and he wasn't there." Jake told.

"What? That's odd, I'll be right there." Bubblegum told, before Jake could ask what was wrong Bubblegum hanged up the phone.

* * *

Jake waited patiently at the sofa eating a giant sandwich he made for himself to simply be like eating air for having no taste. Jake whined a little about the situation till Bubblegum bursted through the door holding a strange device with her that continued to make a beeping noise every second. "Bubblegum, what are you doing? And what's with that thing?" Jake questioned to have his questions ignored, Bubblegum continued with her business, the device in her hand continuing to beep even faster with every step she took. Jake following close behind seeing what she was doing. The two continuing to go where the device was telling them to go till they came to a stop. In front of them was a simple dead end. "Well." Jake asked, Bubblegum ignored him walking forward tearing off the wood in her way snatching something before it could run away. The device beeping louder till it let out an alarm.

"He took it off and placed it on this cat." Bubblegum spoke. Jake stretching his head over her shoulder to see one of the many cats that lived here to see a small metal piece pierced into the ear of the cat. Bubblegum let go of the feline letting it scamper away.

"Bubblegum, you tell me what is going on around here." Jake demanded growing larger in size and placing his hands on his hips letting out a 'humph.'

"There is someone stealing the jewels off the crowns of every princess. 5 have already been hit. I placed this device on Finn long ago just for emergencies. Finn must have found it and removed it, and..." Bubblegum stopped short.

"And." Jake asked eagerly.

"Jake, we think Finn may be the one stealing the jewels."

* * *

Finn continued running as fast as he could, he already stole 6 jewels he just needs the jewels from a few more. Looking towards a hill to see Wild berry Kingdom just a few minutes away.

"What do you mean, Finn may be the culprit?" Jake yelled running as fast as he could towards the Kingdom that was just hit.

"Jake, he's been acting weird, I mean the last time he was at my Kingdom he killed Scorcher and that he and Me-Mow got into the Kingdom and-"

"What! Scorcher and Me-Mow, I thought she was dead." Jake yelled surprised by the news.

"No, but she is now. Finn didn't tell you?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"No, he hasn't." Jake told with an angered expression on his face.

Finn continued to run after hitting Wild Berry princess' place. After much running he just needed the jewels of two more royals. The sound of soft crunching below his feet were heard, looking up to see the Ice Kingdom, the one Kingdom he didn't need to sneak in.

The Ice King relaxed upon his recliner wearing only his 'underwear' while using his holo-computer to play some video games using Gunther as a table of some-sorts. A shadow passed by them unnoticed but one. Letting out a 'squawk' to warn his master looking towards where the shadow just ran to for cover. "Quiet, Gunther, I'm trying to beat this thing." Ice King grunted continuing to play his game. The shadow moving behind the Ice King's recliner, Gunther beginning to squawk wildly. "Gunther, do I have to get the squirty squirt." Ice King spoke referring to the spray bottle. The Ice King silenced by a rag covering his mouth, letting out muffled yells the Ice King squirmed in his chair dropping his holo-computer smashing it to pieces as he continued to trash around till his movements slowed down and his screams quieted down.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." Finn shushed quieting the Ice King till the Ice King stopped completely and stopped his screaming. "Ouhhf." Finn let out being slapped across the face, looking down to see it was Gunther with a stern look on his face. The two continued to look at each other starring at each other till Finn simply threw the rag over Gunther's face. The penguin running around wildly trying to get the rag off his face till his actions began to slow down then stop completely like his master. "Waste of chloroform." Finn muttered, turning back to the Ice King to see his reflection on the ice, wearing a disguise similar to Scorcher. As far as anyone knew he was still alive and kicking and no one but himself and Jake knew that he was missing an arm so it was the perfect disguise.

Back to the task at hand, Finn reached towards the crown laying on the ground that fell after the struggle with the Ice King to have it bounce up a little, looking around to see the furniture tremble and jump. Feeling the ground to know the sensation far too well. Going towards the window to see Jake the size of a house carrying a very easily detectable person on top of him, Princess Bubblegum and what seemed like a new type of weapon with her as well. Looking at the crown in hand thinking it over began to place it over his head preparing to use the power it held within till a chill ran up his spine to the inner working of his mind. Throwing the crown away before it touched his head as his body shivered a little. Jake's footsteps reminding him of his problems thinking fast he began to think of a plan.

Jake stretched upwards letting the Princess go first. Bubblegum landing on her feet looking around the room. Jake stretching inside keeping a cool head trying to find his brother still having the benefit of the doubt that his brother was the one stealing the jewels from the princess' crowns cause all the Princess' reported simply seeing a shadow.

Bubblegum continued to follow the signal of her device unaware of the shadow with eyes lurking on the ceiling of the room watching her. Jake sniffed the air of the room, Finn's aroma clouded by the other stenches and smells within the room, but just like the other places Finn's stench not even found in the air. Dropping from the ceiling Finn did a quick chop to the back of both their necks their bodies stunned from the impact unable to keep balance both Jake and Bubblegum fell to the cold floor unconscious.

Finn looked towards the two, he felt like he should have have said something while jumping from the ceiling but nothing came to mind. Seeing the final crown within his grasp Finn picked up the crown removing the jewel throwing the crown back to the owner. Walking towards the Ice King picking up the crown he threw away, removing the jewels from the crown placing them with the rest within a small sack. Going towards an empty room opening the secret compartment on the front cover of the Enchiridion.

Taking out the jewels Finn placed them near the circle to have them shrink and float within their respectable places. The book began to shake the secret compartment closing shut, the book beginning to shake violently, the cover of the book losing its decorations, the sword moving and the birds flying away. On instinct Finn reached into his pocket beginning to read the wordings to say at the time.

Jake opened his eyes, his neck hurting a little from the sudden ambush good thing he was enlarged so Finn had missed a little for the fur and extra fat around his neck. "Princess? Princess?" Jake spoke shaking her a little slapping her cheek. "Wake up." He yelled finally snapping her awake.

"Jake." Bubblegum spoke weakly. "Where's my crown?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck a bright light and a sudden gust of cold air caught their attention. Looking towards the next room to see that's where the light and wind was originating from. Picking the Princess up carrying her from the waist towards the room to see the Scorcher(Finn) walk into a hole that simply floated on thin air. "Quick follow him." Bubblegum told, Jake obeying her orders following the person through the hole closing right behind him before the portal closed completely.

Jake and Bubblegum stood on a floating piece of rubble looking around to see a cube like room surrounded by more floating rubble that seemed to be it except for the vast collection of space. "What the?" Princess Bubblegum gasped at the sight she was in.

"There he is." Jake yelled pointing towards the person entering through a small opening within the cube's surface. Jake stretched himself towards the opening following the person till they entered the inner part of the cube. "Hey, you stop." Jake yelled to the person, the person turned around his face still hidden from the two. And with a wave of his hand his body began to disappear till there was no sign of him.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, his body sore for some reason, rubbing his temple to feel something furry on his head. Snapping awake Finn searched his surroundings to see he was in a random forest. Spotting a stream Finn went towards it cupping some water in his hands so he can get rid of the thirst once getting his fill, Finn noticed his reflection to see he was still the same, some bruises that weren't there but expected he guesses. But the thing he didn't understand why was he wearing a polar bear hat of all things on his head? Finn's mental thinking caught short to hear a snap of a twig behind him. On instincts Finn bounced on the person pinning him down.

"Whoa there, Finn. Just me, man." A strange old man spoke wearing a red leotard with spiked shoulders and red boots. A dark blond beard, barely bald the only exception would be the one stand of hair on the top of his head.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Finn questioned towards the old man looking around for a weapon.

"What?" The old man told letting out a few small laughs with his question. "Finn, you must have let those guys get a good few hits on you before leaving that city." The old man told slipping out of Finn's grasp then helping Finn up. "Finn, it's me, your dad, Martin." The man now known as Martin told. Finn's facial expression was of stunned with a mix of baffled, his mind felt it was going through a meltdown.

Finn shook a little causing Martin to back away from him a little. Finn's head was down, his body continuing to shake violently till he let it all out. "PPPPPRRRRRRIIIIISSSSSMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOO."


	12. Army Of Greed

**_I'm back baby._**

**_Sonicthehedgehog240: Thanks for the title and I shall continue as it goes._**

**_Fiery Crusader: Thanks and shit another good title, screw it I'll flip a coin see who wins._**

**_Gir240: Thank you._**

**_Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: Yes it was a good twist._**

**_Proto and Morning Revolver: Why thank you._**

**_Damian Arballo: Lots of shit happened, unless you're talking about the story, twist motherfucker. And maybe, still maybe._**

**_On with the story._**

Jake and Bubblegum stood there baffled by what they just saw, Jake stretched closer to where the person had disappeared placing Bubblegum on the ground while she investigated the ground thinking that they had seen was a simple trick or ploy and the perpetrator was hiding within the room waiting for the perfect moment to attack. "Hello." A voice caught their attention. Getting to the defensive, Jake surrounded himself around Bubblegum, morphing one of his hands to a medieval mace and the other to a pair of nun chucks swinging them around wildly. "Whoa, whoa, no need for those here." The voice sounded once more, Bubblegum and Jake turning their heads forward to see what seemed like a painting of a pink person sprawled out within the room with light blue eyes. "Hey." The painting moved a little, Jake calming down a little seeing the guy not much of a threat. "Hello, I'm Prismo. Is there anything that you wish for or desire." The being called Prismo asked having a sip of his coffee mug then letting it float away.

"Fascinating a 2 dimensional being,with own intelligence and sense of its own existence, interesting." Bubblegum spoke to herself walking forward examining Prismo.

"Rude, you're rude." Prismo spoke not getting anywhere for Bubblegum continuing to examine him.

"Hey, yo, Prismo dude." Jake called out to get his attention.

"Yes." Prismo responded.

"Hey, where that guy who was standing here went." Jake asked.

"Oh, he's gone." Prismo told frankly."Yeah, granted his wish and zapped him into his own little world." Prismo told.

"Mr. Prismo." Bubblegum asked while writing into a notepad she got from one of her pockets.

"Prismo will be just fine." Prismo told.

"Prismo, what do you mean his own little world." Bubblegum questioned.

"Well, I grant wishes, if a person asks for a wish from me they are sent to the alternative reality of their wish. Depending on how huge the wish is. The person who was here just a few seconds ago wished for his father to never have been captured and to be free to roam the world." Prismo told while making a two dimensional screen to appear on this air. "Here see for yourself." Prismo told showing the image of where Finn was.

"PPPPPRRRRRRIIIIISSSSSMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOO." Finn's scream was heard the moment sound was able to be heard echoing through the room till the sound stopped completely.

"Seems like he isn't happy with the wish, hmm, odd." Prismo spoke letting the remote he used to silent the screen float away while his mind began to think.

"So it was, Finn." Bubblegum spoke seeing the proof before her eyes.

"Yeah, but he had a a good reason. See, he simply wanted to meet his dad, Pb." Jake told his trust on his brother coming back.

"Still." Bubblegum told seeing all that Finn went through to get the crown pieces.

"Alright, so let's go back home and meet Finn and his dad." Jake told stretching towards the exit.

"That won't be possible." Prismo told stopping Jake.

"Huh, why." Jake questioned going back to the spot he was at.

"When a person makes a wish they create their own reality their own universe in a way. The Finn you know isn't in your world no more he's there. And before you go in after him, I have to warn you. If you wish to go into his own version of reality you won't know him in that world cause you two never met there. In term he isn't the Finn you know he's entirely different Finn so if you go in there you won't remember your Finn and your mind will be wiped and you'll just go about your business and won't remember your mission." Prismo told.

"So in a way a sort of amnesia with hypnosis of their own fake lives once a person makes their wish depending on the outcome." Bubblegum explained.

"Yes, though his mind is still fully intact. His conscious is still there?" Prismo spoke softly looking into the screen, Jake and Bubblegum looking at each other not hearing of Prismo's words.

"Prismo, I know you're out there. This isn't what I wished for you, you, ahh." Finn yelled out punching a nearby tree. Finn's eyes growing wide falling to his knees looking at his knuckles to see his skin peeled away slightly and droplets of blood begin to form on the surface. "Why am I so weak." Finn spoke seeing the fact that he was bleeding from a mere tree.

"Finn, you aright buddy, you're acting crazy." Martin asked.

"I'm fine, so you're my, dad?" Finn asked.

"Well, who else would I be." Martin asked putting on a smile placing his hands on his waist. Finn looking at him from head to toe not really impressed at what he was looking at.

"_Biggest waste of a wish."_ Finn thought. "Ok, Martin." Finn spoke trying not to hiss at his name. "Where are we, and we need to find a book."

"What odd request usually you ask for bacon and eggs in the morning. Well we're in a forest obviously and what type of book." Martin asked rummaging through a giant wooden wagon full of weapons, gold, food, and another variety of objects.

"It's old, has the words 'Enchiridion' written in the front, a skull, birds and a sword on the front cover and-"

"Here you go." Martin told handing the book over to Finn. Finn catching the book examining it to find it was the real one.

"You have it?" Finn asked surprised.

"Well of course remember we stole it cause its apparently priceless to all known good guys and where we also stole this." Martin told grabbing and pulling out a giant wallet with giant dollar bills sticking from the top. "We got good stuff that day." Martin told with chuckle hugging the giant wallet full of money.

"Hmm, well at least he's with family." Jake told morphing some of his body to a chair and watched the screen seeing Finn with his old man sorta missing him already.

"You're not gonna do something?" Prismo asked.

"Nah, Finn's a talented kid, plus how much could he change there." Jake told.

"Hmm, what about you." Prismo asked towards Bubblegum.

"I'm gonna try to bring back Finn and his father if possible without trying to disrupt anything or create a separate time line of any kind." Bubblegum told beginning to write on Prismo's wall for theories and notes.

"Rude, still rude."

Finn continued to read the Enchiridion looking for solutions to his problem. He would have ditched the man who was his father but for no longer being a hero and able to simply walk around he needed someone with knowledge of the world he was at in case a lot changed cause of his wish. So he will keep him around. Continuing to read Finn found a solution to his problem it is said that a wish is granted from Prismo to a being, one for each person in the multiverse. Finn already used his but since he was now in a NEW universe, he can make another wish, one that benefits him. He just needs to get all of the 9 gems once more.

"_**You're going to try that again?"**_ A voice spoke. Turing his head side to side trying to see who spoke.

"Did, you hear that?" Finn asked.

"What, you think it's soldiers?" Martin asked slowing the wagon they were on that was being pulled by a giant 5 foot mule.

"No it was just my imagination, I guess." Finn told feeling a throbbing headache for some reason continuing to read the book trying to find a faster way to Prismo till he came to a page that wasn't there in the last Enchiridion. Continuing to read till his body began to shake and his eyes pulsated. The page describing that if the wish is not benign or deals a great change to the world or multiverse once a wish has been made that person's subconscious will disappear and be replaced with another one from the new wish world. "That means-"

"_**You're getting warmer." **_The voice spoke once more sounding incredibly familiar to Finn.

"Oh my glob." Finn groaned.

"Is she going to continue to write on my wall." Prismo whispered towards Jake referring to Bubblegum whose hair began to look a mess seeing that she already took up one of the walls spaces to write her 'solution'.

"Uh yeah, hey can I wish for a sandwich that I can taste." Jake asked his stomach growling being able to be heard.

"Yes, wait, a what you can taste?"Prismo asked.

"Well you see my buddy Finn gave me a drink that won't allow me to taste anything. Cause I threw a raging party but messed up our house in the process. It was worth it though." Jake said relaxing on the 'chair'. A weird sound was heard looking forward to see a small bottle along with a hero sandwich were before his feet..

"There you go." Prismo told while Jake picked up the bottle and sandwich jugging the bottle down and taking a bite of the sandwich tasting like perfection. "I love Prismo."

"Ah it was nothing." Prismo told blushing a little from the compliment.

"So did that count as my one wish." Jake asked continuing t eat the sandwich.

"Nah, mundane wishes I don't do, too easy and waste of my power so I simply made that appear, wishes that can alter futures now that will make you disappear and send you to you're own reality." Prismo told.

"Oh, then how do I repay for this." Jake asked finishing the sandwich patting his belly.

"Simply invite me to one of your parties and we can call it even." Prismo told.

"Alright." Jake told as the two continued to talk as Finn had his own problems to deal with.

"_So you're the consciousness that was suppose to replace me, huh."_ Finn asked in his mind to what he called this world Finn, or Finn 2, the voice, etc. Feeling his headache each time he communicated with this Finn.

"_**Yup."**_ Finn 2 told both interacting within Finn's mind the two have been having a conversation since hearing each other. Finn 2 knowing everything about Finn but Finn barely knowing anything about the other.

"_So you're slowly taking over my mind."_ Finn asked clutching his hands into fists.

"_**I wouldn't say that, you shouldn't have had your consciousness to begin with so in a way**_ **_I'm just taking back what's rightfully mine."_** Finn 2 told.

"_That's what I would hear from a criminal."_ Finn smirked feeling his own consciousness fading his memories harder to remember as time continued to pass by.

"_**Criminal am I, look in the back of the wagon underneath some blankets.**_ **_Go on look."_** Finn 2 told, Finn moving to the back rummaging through some blankets till he came across a black tuxedo ending in a split tail with blue trimming on the collar, a matching blue bow tie, a gray vest, brown fancy gloves, and a brown and tan fox mask.

"So you go dancing?" Finn asked.

"_**No that's the disguise I use to help people.**_ **_With my father I act like I like stealing but at night while he sleeps I slip that on and give away some of the gold we stole and give it to the poor."_** Finn 2 told.

"_And."_ Finn asked.

"_**In comparison, you're the true criminal.**_ **_I lie to help, you lie to help free a chaotic evil that should remain contained."_** Finn 2 told silence following after his words.

"Well see about that. Hey, Dad." Finn spoke making Martin to stop the wagon. "Let's take a small detour."

"_**What are you doing?"**_ Finn 2 asked scared.

"_Cause of you, I need to speed things up before my consciousness disappears."_ Finn told him.

Jake and Prismo were chilling within the inside a hot tub laughing a little fro a joke Jake just said their laughter slowly dying off till it stopped completely. "That was a good joke."

"Gee thanks." Jake told picking up a chip from a floating bowl. "Hey, Prismo do you ever get lonely." Jake asked waving the chip at Prismo then taking a bite of it.

"Eh sometimes, but I feel I do better not being constricted by a relationship." Prismo told.

"What that's crazy." Jake told.

"Dude I get out of relationships because I don't want to have a discussion about what were gonna have for dinner every night cause when I'm alone I can just sit on the couch when I'm hungry and eat whatever I want it's not like 'What should we eat for breakfast we should coordinate' it's a pain." Prismo told.

"Man you're view of relationships is very bleak. So you still don't get lonely." Jake told eating another chip.

"I have friends." Prismo told.

"Hello, hello, hey so I brought over the- *gasp*" Prismo and Jake turning around to see Cosmic Owl come in from one of the entrances to the room. "What is that singular doing in this realm." Cosmic Owl asked turning his head to see Bubblegum continuing to write and mumbling to herself. "And that one also."

"He's just here to make a wish cosmic owl. And she's just making a mess of my place."Prismo told frankly.

"But I brought games, we were gonna hang." Cosmic owl told disappointed.

"After, come on get in here." Prismo told scooting over.

"OK." Cosmic Owl told flying inside relaxing within the hot water.

"OK, Finn we stole this giant wand from that guy, what now." Martin told inspecting the thought cannon while Finn took control of the wagon.

"There." Finn pointed towards. Martin looking up to have his expression turn to grim the location covered by a dome that seemed of a discarded giant turtle shell the land lifeless and cracked. "The City of Thieves."

"Uh, Finn, you may want to reconsider, we tried robbing them blind once but in the end just ended up going in circles. Let's go somewhere else." Martin told not wanting to risk getting their loot stolen.

"We're not here to steal we're here for something else." Finn told hitting the mule with a horse crop whip. Once inside the people didn't seem to pay little to no attention till they continued going deeper into the city seeing all the goods within the wagon. Many of the the citizens beginning to follow them. Martin keeping a close eye on his loot as they ventured ever so deeper into the city. Stopping for not having anymore places to go the citizens surrounding them not able to go anymore Finn grabbed the thought cannon and stood on top of the wagon.

"Alright, seems we got some people here. I have a proposition for you people." Finn told.

"We're thieves, kid, what ever you have we'll simply take." A random goblin person yelled. The rest of the people beginning to agree taking a few steps forward to steal all of their stuff. Finn giving out an evil grin. Grabbing the wand as the star lit up Finn pulled the branch. A bright light shined across the entire city blinding everyone. Once the light stopped all of the citizens were unable to move for being surrounded by mountains of gold that reached their elbows gold coins, swords, crowns, and so much more surrounded them and continued on for miles. "IT'S REAL GOLD." A citizen yelled all the thieves beginning to stuff their pockets with the gold. Before any of them could grab what they could and run the gold disappeared.

"Alright, you interested now." Finn asked.

"Take the wand." A skeleton person yelled before anyone could charge Finn threw them the wand willingly.

"Here, have fun trying to figure out how it works. Used wisely it can give you anything you want, use it wrong and well it turns you to dust." Finn grinned seeing everyone begin to question the wand. "So here's my offer, help me and you get what you saw and much more. Think it over, I'm not going anywhere." Finn told taking the wand sitting on the wagon waiting patently as the thieves talked among themselves.

"Finn." Martin whispered. "Let's just take the wand and live like Kings in a giant castle." Martin told a small amount of drool being able to be seen thinking of all the riches he could think of with the power of the wand.

"It won't work." Finn whispered back crushing Martin's dreams. "This thing is powerful, yes, but it only copies things we imagine. It's a thought cannon that brings the objects in our minds to reality. For gold I can imagine lots of it but like everything it brings out it only lasts for a day. I tried this to bring someone back but it couldn't. So this thing is worthless in a way." Finn told knowing first hand of the wand's limitations only good for one day depending on the item or thing.

"Ah, you tried to bring back your mother." Martin spoke thinking Finn tried to bring back his mother not the Lich. Finn's eyes growing wide looking at the wand when he tried bringing his father it showed his figure but disappeared he wondered what his mother looked like.

"Hey." A buff 6ft cyclops spoke. "We're all in. What do you want us to do."

"Tell every marauder, thief, scoundrel, barbarian, anyone that knows how to use a sword and wants money to gather in the grasslands were planning an attack and anything you see when we attack you can take." Finn told standing up looking at the thieves.

"Who are we attacking." An old man with a robotic limb asked gaining support from the rest.

"We're attacking, The Candy Kingdom." Finn yelled his voice echoing through the streets to have complete silence follow. All the thieves simply looking at him for a moment.

"YEAH." A random person yelled to have the rest cheer along weapons raised driven by pure greed their voices trembling the very ground hey stood on.

Finn's laughter could barely be heard over the sound of the roaring cries. "Let it begin."

_**Review.**_


	13. Attack On The Candy Kingdom

_**Here's another part of this story. REVIEWS.**_

_**Sonicthehedgehog240: Thanks and I'll see about that title.**_

_**Fiery Crusader: Yup finally another review, and now I gotta flip a coin once more to see who gets the title for that CH.**_

_**Danny and the NightWolf: You're welcome but don't get your hopes up updates might not always happen, yeah.**_

_**The Unforgiven V: Thank you.**_

_**Damian Arballo: One, noted. Two, he's right now in a different world that isn't gonna happen for some time. Three, give me an offer.**_

_**CraftyWott: Thank you shall be waiting for more reviews.**_

_**Guest: Who said this story was finished its still gonna continue.**_

_**Anonymous: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**_

_**STORY.**_

Finn's army of bandits continued to roam the grasslands their footsteps alerting people of their presence as they walked towards the Candy Kingdom. Finn sat on the wooden cart while Martin drove leading them towards the Candy Kingdom. Finn continued to think of faster ways to get all of the gems, he already tried to bring them using the wand but no luck. They fit but nothing happened, apparently they have to be the real ones to work. And the other problem was getting past all the security within the Kingdom.

"Hey." The voice of a random barbarian spoke snapping Finn to attention. "We're here." He told pointing toward the Kingdom. Looking forward over the hills to see the Candy Kingdom but not the one he knew of it was its usual looking one before he improved it. No force field surrounding it, Gumball Guardians relaxing on the side, and the drawbridge lowered letting anyone enter.

"Martin, hand me the wand." Finn asked, Martin handing him the wand waiting to see what Finn will conjure up. Aiming the wand to the back of the cart pulling on the branch making a giant 8 layered cake with a wedding cake design that was bigger on the bottom and got smaller on the top.

"What the flip is this for." The marauder asked.

"Trust me, but first what color is it?" Finn asked.

"It's pink." The marauder told unsure of the question.

"Good, Martin forward." Finn told while he rummaged through piles of blankets looking for something. Martin continuing to lead the army that stretched for a good 4 to 5 miles a combination of all Finn requested and it seemed to grow as new people that heard of the news continued to arrive every second. Martin still thinking the idea was a bad one going into the City of Thieves was one thing but pliantly walking into the Candy Kingdom without a plan what so ever was a whole other thing all together. "How much further." Finn asked..

"I little more and are you sure of this plan?" Martin asked unsure.

"Not really." Finn told as they got ever so closer to the castle. With every second that passed people beginning to worry till they saw the Gumball Guardians get up and walk towards them. Finn standing on his seat trying to get closer to the Gumball Guardians heads. "Alpha delta combined unity shooting star." Finn told them for the moment the Gumball Guardians simply stood there then proceeded to walk back to their original posts. "We got 30 minutes before they start back up, to the drawbridge." Finn told thankfully the original password to keep the Gumball Guardians on standby hasn't changed. After a few anticipated minutes the group finally reached the entrance point. Everyone holding their breaths thinking if they would have to force their way in. No one thought of going through the front door of the most guarded place in OOO.

"Hey, uh what are you guys doing here." A Banana Guard asked walking towards Finn and Martin. Sweat noticeable along Martin's forehead as it made its way down his cheek onto his neck taking a noticeable gulp.

"We're here to deliver this giant cake, the Princess ordered it to be delivered for a party." Finn told confidently.

"And the scary looking guys." The Banana Guard asked pointing towards the army behind them.

"Circus performers." Finn told forcing a smile.

"Oh, OK, go right ahead." The Banana Guard told waiving to the others to let them in.

"Thank you, _you big bunches of idiots_." Finn spoke saying the last part in a low tone.

"Sorry what was that?" The Banana Guard asked.

"I said you look thin." Finn told motioning Martin to move forward. The army being skeptical about literally just walking into the Kingdom but one by one they followed awkwardly waiving at the guards that were letting them in. After a few miles later the army was completely inside the Kingdom. Coming to a stop Finn standing up once more. "Alright get to it." Finn told the army simply standing there unsure where to start. "What are you waiting for get to it, start ransacking the place." Finn ordered.

"We need a scenery." One told.

"We need the mood we can't exactly just do it." Another person in a suit of armor added.

Finn's eye slightly twitched grabbing the wand pointing it to the sky and pulling the branch a beam of light coming from the wand flying unto the sky till it separated to thinner smaller lights once reaching the sky the light coming to a stop and instantly falling to the ground striking at the houses, buildings and landmarks of the Kingdom causing instant panic across the land. The sound of screaming, sirens blaring and the scent of sugar burning spread across the land.

"There how about that." Finn asked. One marauder looking to his side seeing a small candy child who just saw what Finn just did. Tears beginning to form in his eyes till being punched by a city of thrives citizen. Snatching the kids lollipop after knocking him out and instantly running into a random direction beginning to steal whatever he could.

That one act fueling the rest to begin the attack, people busting down doors stealing whatever treasures and goods they could find. The Kingdom at chaos marauders, thieves and crooks spread across half the Kingdom this was the perfect time to strike. "Hey, Finn what do you want me to do." Martin asked.

"See those Gumball Guardians, I want you to take control of one before it starts up again." Finn told getting off the cart grabbing a random sword from the cart.

"How?" Martin Asked.

"Just put your hand on the pointy thing on top of its head." Finn told grabbing some other materials that may become useful. "Here." Finn told tossing him the wand. "Use it if you need to." Finn told turning around seeing some banana Guards running to their spot. "Go." Finn told preparing his sword to fight then stopped to see they really had no fighting skills what so ever.

"And to think this would a be a challenge." Finn told himself till something within Finn's subconsciousness hit him, he realized something, he could have done this along time ago if he simply kept the Candy Kingdom the same as this one. Mentally kicking himself thinking that he was the one person that held him back, continuing to kick himself, he slowly made his way towards the Candy Castle.

* * *

Jake, Cosmic Owl and Prismo still chilling within the hot tub having small discussions. "Jake, how is Finn." Princess Bubblegum asked getting ever so closer to finding a way to bring Finn back with no back draws of any kind.

"He's- pffffttfttttt- HOLY COW, he's destroying the Candy Kingdom." Jake yelled spitting out the soda he was drinking, standing up from the hot tub flipping over the snacks that were floating on floaties.

"OK, just, WHAT?" Princess Bubblegum yelled fully hearing what Jake just told her. Stopping what she was doing going towards the screen that showed the Candy Kingdom under attack. Banana Guards being pushed to the ground as the Candy Kingdom was pillaged from the chocolate benches to the very ground.

"What is happening." Jake yelled stretching towards the screen trying to find where Finn might be.

"He is trying to try again." Prismo told getting confused looks from everyone. "Finn is trying to make another wish as you can see he's desperate."

"Wait that's a good thing. If he wants to make a wish he will have to come here right. Once he gets here we'll...we'll..." Bubblegum told stopping to try and think of what to do considering of the image being shown reason is out of the question.

"Well you better think of something cause if he does make it here again there goes your chance of ever getting him back." Prismo told.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum told

Prismo causing another screen to appear showing a random red spiral universe. "This is what happens when a being makes a wish that affects their universe." Prismo told as the universe stretched and tear apart as it joined into one small sphere then expanded once more. The universe back to normal all but small differences giant gaps within the universe as though they were ripped out. "It places pressure on your universe and with it some stuff gets replaced, added, or never exist that's the result of the wish. With time the universe will repair and fix itself. But, if the SAME being makes another wish that causes a mass change to the universe, other than wishing everything back to normal, well." Prismo told looking towards the universe the universe stretching and uniting once more till there was a bright light the universe expanding then forcibly sucked into the middle as a black hole formed taking in every last star within sight. "If he makes another wish your universe is doomed, a universe can only take so much from one person."

"What if we wish the universe back." Jake asked.

"This exact scenario has happened before where someone came in here, twice, and made a second wish causing their universe to blow up, someone from that universe wished back the universe. I brought back the universe only problem they weren't specific so I brought back their universe the SECOND it was created, in the beginning, so the person's planet still hasn't formed yet so when I granted the wish the person ceased to exist." Prismo told both Jake and Bubblegum's mouths hanging wide open with shock. "And this has happened 8 times not with different people the same. Because of that wish both of those people never realized their mistake so when they're born and old enough they come here make the same wish and they're stuck in an endless loop forever now. I have told them what has happened but they think they can simply go around it and they're still in an endless loop."

* * *

Finn continued to climb the castle walls already climbing through the tree's branches cutting anything in his path. Cutting through the final branch pushing his way through to reach the inside of the tree's secret room. Pulling himself inside, his body stopping, looking up to see the all too familiar green draped cloak and ripped cape. "Father." Finn yelled having branches pull and tear on is clothing and skin till he was free. "Come on, there's a diversion so-" Finn told pulling on the fabric to have the whole thing fall to the ground. Picking up the skeletal head that resembled his father's only problem was that's all that there was the skull no flesh peeling off. Grabbing unto one of the horns breaking it off as the scent made him sick crushing the skull within his hands. "Candy? These are his clothes, I can tell but where is..." Finn stopped seeing a sword placed in the middle of the room. Walking towards it to see a paper stuck in the front. The words shaking him to his very core.

_'Here may it be stated that 'The Lich' was defeated in battle where his body, bones, and spirit have been vanquished and where this place be a reminder where Billy the Hero won against him in the final battle against evil. Here remains the cloak of the Lich and the sword of Billy. May it be the last battle ever fought from now on.'_

Finn's nails piercing deep into his flesh till blood dripped down his knuckles. The sound of a door creaking open getting his attention. "Hurry your Highness. Before those scoundrels find you." Peppermint Butler spoke lighting the way into the room. Once placing a foot within the room Peppermint had a sword impaled into his body impaling him unto the wall with Billy's sword. Before she could understand what was happening Bubblegum was grabbed and held down on the floor.

"Unhand me, do you know who you-" Bubblegum's words cut short as Finn held his sword to her throat. His hand moving towards her as she closed her eye for the worst to instead feel a tug off her head. Opening her eyes to see Finn take her gem and walk towards the hole he created.

"Hey." Princess Bubblegum yelled, letting out a tired sigh Finn turned around with his sword to stop dead in his tracks for seeing Bubblegum holding her Ball Blam Burglerber aiming towards him. Cocking her weapon letting one of the balls fly. Dodging the ball jumping towards the ground letting the ball impact the tree's roots causing a giant hole on the side of the tree. Getting to his feet going towards the hole beginning to climb down the tree. Jumping from branch to branch jumping towards one till hearing the familiar cocking noise, looking to the side to see Bubblegum aiming at him having him within her sights. Letting the ball fly once more. Gabbing a random object from his pocket throwing it towards the ball causing it to explode the explosion knocking Finn backwards making him loose his grip on the branch falling to his doom.


	14. Knightfall

_**Sonicthehedgehog240: Thanks, and as for the wait, yeah sorry.**_

_**The Unforgiven IV: Everyone should have seen that coming.**_

_**The Space Wizard Storybook: All your answers, well half of them, are right here. Read.**_

_**Fiery Crusade: Here's the next update.**_

_**Damian Arballo: Thank you and the sex may never happen, it probably won't happen. I'm putting this out there so it can eat away at you even more slowly and agonizing. Yes, yes, YES, aihgnz fdhfdijhsf.**_

_**Enjoy the show.**_

Preparing for impact not being able to fly, shoot fire or seeing any means without suffering any type of damage. Finn curled himself into a ball preparing to hit the ground. Finally impacting something only to find it to be a soft landing. Opening his eyes to see he had landed on a large Marshmallow Person that has been knocked unconscious. Sliding off the candy person dusting off the debris and sugar off his clothes to be knocked onto his back by an explosion a few feet away. Looking up to see Bubblegum still aiming to kill him. Finn looking around for a place to hide seeing the hole in the ground that Bubblegum created with the blast. Avoiding the deadly fire Bubblegum continued to rain from the sky jumping into the hole to be met with an abnormally large hand grasping his face Finn trying to pry the hand off his face feeling the hand to have 6 fingers.

Grabbing his sword prepared to cut off the hand to have the hand grip harder at his skull, Finn screamed in agony as the fingers dug deep into his flesh piercing it as blood flowed freely down his neck as his head felt as it would explode. Finally the grip loosened only for it to punch Finn square in the jaw sending him flying into a candy house breaking through the walls and continuing to break through the walls to be knocked onto the house next door finally stopping after breaking through the third house having the wall stop him and leave an imprint of Finn upside down. Falling off the wall being thankful that the walls were made of candy so he wasn't hurt that badly. The pain in his head didn't go away though. Letting out a hiss touching his wounds the hand did to him. Getting to his feet moving his tongue to a certain tooth till it came off, spitting it out along with a few blood.

Walking to the hole he made to have his path blocked by a pair of legs the person was tall for only his legs could be seen the person wore no shoes, had brown pants, his skin color was gray. Looking around not wanting to face the person in his condition. Seeing an open window escaping through it to be stopped once outside. Looking up to fully see the person, he was 18 feet tall his hair a clash or bright red and white for his age, had no shirt on as his beard reached his waistline, he had iron rings one on his right arm, 2 on his left and wrist a weird metal head band with a gem on his nose, his left hand contained blood that covered the three rings on his hand, on his right hand there were 4 more rings each of different design.

"Who the he-" Finn's words cut short as he was back handed across his face once more. Hitting the wall turning around to prepare to strike to duck dodging a fist as it impacted the wall. The fist penetrating the wall as cracks spread and the wall collapsed the debris gave Finn enough time to escape running out of the alley.

"_**Oh, crud. Oh, crud. Oh, crud."**_ Finn two continually spoke.

"What." Finn grunted ripping off pieces of his shirt to bandage up the wound the person did.

"_**That was Billy, we're so dead, we're...wait what are you doing?"**_ Finn two asked seeing that Finn had stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around. _**"No, no, you're out of your league."**_ Finn stood his ground his pain being overshadowed by his anger. Adrenaline rushing through his veins seeing as the man that striked down his father slowly come across the street corner.

"Standing to fight I see. A valiant effort, but foolish in the end." Billy told about to take a step to instantly appear in front of Finn in a flash. A fist impacting the ground where Finn once stood, Billy looking to his side to see him skid past his attack, sword raised Finn brought it down. Billy placing his arm to his side to shield him the metal bracelets in his arms blocking the sword edge following it up with a right hook.

Finn using his sword as a shield to have Billy's fist break it in two. Seeing an opening Finn grabbed Billy's hand lifting himself up onto his arm running up to eye level unsheathing his other sword. Billy swinging his free hand to have Finn jump, spinning in the air his sword slashing at Billy's exposed flesh causing small slashes with each spin. Billy seeing an opening taking as much damage to grab Finn's leg crushing it within his grasp.

The sound of Finn's leg breaking to pieces could be heard, sounding similar to crushing a bag full chips. Finn let out a horrid scream that could only be compared to a dying animal. His body going limp and completely stopped, his body upside down, dangling, small droplets of blood falling to the ground. Billy smiled seeing him wounded and unconscious letting him relax a little holding Finn like a hunter would hold his prize. "Got you." Finn spoke, Billy's eyes widened seeing that the boy was still conscious. With all his might Finn plunged the sword into Billy's chest aiming at his heart.

"_**You..you got him."**_ Finn two spoke surprised and stunned.

"I missed." Finn spoke.

"_**What?"**_ Finn two yelled horrified.

"Crud." Finn yelled as he was thrown onto the ground with his leg. Before he could recover Billy began a series of assaults continually punching Finn with his fist shaking the very ground they stood on, the ground caved in from the pressure as dirt began to cover the area. After a few minutes of Billy's barrage of punches they stopped. Billy stood over Finn, Finn stayed on the ground his face pummeled and bruised to a disgusting purple his clothes torn and shredded he could smell, taste and feel his blood as the smell of iron began to intoxicate him.

"We're still alive." Finn two asked surprised.

"_Nope, we're finished. I managed to save the important organs but I can't move. He broke 5 of our ribs, fractured the skull in 5 ways,_ *spits * _I believe we're done to 15 teeth, and I can't feel the leg he squished so I think that came off during the punching. And I blame you for it."_ Finn thought coughing out some blood and parts of his liver.

"_**How is this my fault, I told you he was out of your league."**_ Finn two retorted.

"_One, you never trained, if you only did training before I got this useless excuse of a body I could have had a chance. Two, actually that's it, we die for your laziness."_ Finn told.

"_**How is that my fault, how can you miss he was right in front of you."**_ Finn two spoke back the conversation interrupted when Billy stepped forward the sword still lunged into him. Grabbing his beard where the sword was stuck in shaking it till it fell off clanking into the floor. _**"No blood?"**_ Finn two asked. Billy raising his beard to show a giant gaping hole within the center of his chest.

" ...that would have been-wheezing-very useful *cough* information to know." Finn spoke barely gasping out his words. Seeing the sword he reached for it to see his arm bent backwards with bones attempting to break free from the flesh.

"You have a will to fight, I respect that. To think anyone would be foolish enough to attack the place I reside in." Billy told.

"_Did you know about this."_ Finn asked.

"_**I honestly though he was traveling the world. I had no idea he was here."**_ Finn two told.

"Well what-AAAHHHHHHH." Finn screamed as Billy placed his giant foot on his chest.

"Once done with you, I will deal with the rest of the vermin." Billy told crushing Finn even more under his foot.

"_**I was a fool to think I can take him, he took my father twice. Damn you, Billy."**_ Finn though beginning to black out from the pain.

"Hey." A voice yelled, looking up to see 15 marauders on the roof tops their weapons at the ready. "Hands off our paycheck."

"Idiots, he's gonna kill you." Finn wheezed out his voice no higher than a whisper for his collapsing lungs giving in. Letting a smile spread across his face lifting his foot off Finn walking towards the marauders.

"It's been a while, come on, I'll take you with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back." Billy told closing his eyes and lifting his arm and putting the other behind him. The marauders faces turning a furious red as they lunged from the roofs some going from behind completely surrounding Billy. A few centimeters away from plunging their weapons into Billy till. "Nothung." Billy yelled the marauder's bodies being sliced apart within a second their different colored blood flying through the air mixing and colliding covering the floor and walls around them. Their bodies fell and Billy stood triumphed. His sword in hand still having his eyes closed and hand behind him at the same time.

"Well that was boring." Billy spoke kicking the head of a marauder away. Finn seeing that attempted to flee to instead face Billy in front of him. "Well, one more to go." Billy told raising his sword the sunlight gleaming off the sword showing his end till a dark shadow covered them both. "What?" Billy spoke before being punch to the ground by a fist the size of a carriage. Finn remained in his spot completely stunned still trying to grasp that he was still alive.

"Hey, Finn." Martin's voice was heard looking up to see the fist was from a Gumball Guardian and on top of it stood Martin. "It worked as you said it would. And who was the guy I punched." Martin asked looking down. Finn still remained there stunned not believing he was actually saved. Martin touching the Guardian's cone, Finn was lifted off the ground and placed on top of the Guardian's head slowly and carefully as possible. "Jeez, Finn what happened to you, wait, I have something to fix that." Martin told, Finn still feeling his entire body in pain till Martin began to drown him by pouring water onto him by using the thought cannon wand to conjure it up. After a few gasping moments for air, Finn got up grabbing Martin by the collar.

"What did you-" Finn stopped seeing that he could stand, all his injuries and pain were gone.

"Magical cyclops tears, buddy." Martin told placing the wand down. Finn walked to the side of the Guardians head then fear returned to his body checking his entire body till he found it the letting out a sigh of relief to still have it. Finn's relaxation was short lived till he was pushed to the ground by Martin the gem slipping from his grasp as it fell to the ground below.

"What did you-" Finn's words cut short again and at the same sentence(look above). Martin stood there his body quivering.

"You seem to have fallen, Finn." Martin spoke struggling to speak attempting to keep a smile as a sword penetrated his chest. Martin's eyes grew wide looking behind Finn. Finn turned around to see Billy with a gashed forehead and spreading down his left eye and mouth. Billy reached out clutching Finn's neck, Finn squirming as he lifted off the ground while Billy attempted to break his neck.

Martin letting out a yell running towards Billy to have Billy simply grab and toss him over the edge falling off the head to his death. Finn still trying to pry Billy's hand off his neck. Billy raising his free hand beginning to strike at Finn's face, ribs, while continuing to try and pop his head like a zit. "Nothung." Billy yelled for his sword. The sound of yelling followed right after, Finn and Billy looking to see Martin holding for dear life till he was close enough letting the sword go.

"Hands off my son." Martin yelled preparing to land a punch to have Billy step to the side missing the punch completely and have his body sliced in half. Martin's blood spilling onto the Guardian's head, his waist dropping organ after organ as Martin's layed on the ground stunned. Billy swiped his sword to have the blood stain the Guardian's head with even more with needless blood.

Finn still onlooking seeing Martin in the ground motionless. Forming a fist that whitened his knuckles with all his might punching Billy square in his face. Billy losing balance stumbling backwards releasing his grip on Finn. Finn falling to his knees coughing in the air he was deprived off for a while. Billy getting his balance once more his face full of rage. Finn looking around for a weapon seeing the wand nearby. Reaching for the wand to have his left arm sliced clean off. Looking up to see Billy standing over him blocking off the sun with his height. Raising his sword aiming towards Finn's neck. Finn still unable to move the pain from his arm being sliced too much to bare and simply stayed still his eyes widening as his life flashed before his eyes.

Billy swinged his sword towards Finn to only graze his cheek coming to his sense looking up to see Martin grabbing Billy's face from behind blocking his view as Martin continued to scratch Billy's face off. Martin continually trying to stay alive as his body began to give in, his vision giving in as his strength left him as well. Billy having enough grabbing Martin and smashing him unto the Guardian's head cracking both Martin's and the guardian's skull from the impact. "HEY." Finn yelled, Billy looking up his face of anger switched to puzzlement. Inches from his face was the star tip of the wand Finn holding it sitting down using his feet to grab the branch using his only good hand to place pressure on his bleeding wound.

"Hands off my father." Finn told pulling on the branch with his legs. Billy about to dodge the attack to feel a piercing pain on his hands. Looking down to see that Martin had pierced his hands with a pair of daggers penetrating them unto the Guardian's head. Martin with a cocky smile still planted on his face coughing out blood while mustering small laughs. Finn concentrated with all his might picturing the one thing he could think off to help him on this issue. The wands' star glowed then turned an abyss black, a stream of eerie green flames shoot unto the sky and the day turned to night as a body began to form. Bones beginning to unite as one as flesh began to grow then stop halfway across the body and face, black mist emanated from the corpse as layer upon layer of green clothing formed around it.

Billy's eyes widening his mouth agape as the creature stood, green flames surrounding it blocking out the sun with his height that thwarted his in comparison. Before him stood the Lich, breathing deeply the fresh air as he breathed out a toxic breath that filled the air. Billy attempting to get out of the snare he was in letting the blade cut through him widening the cut till it was big enough to slid out of. Freeing one hand raising it."Nothung." Billy called for his sword grabbing it as it flew to him about to fight once to have his body immobilized. The Lich grabbing hold of his neck as his veins turned a crimson purple.

Finn trying to contain the wand a little longer as it began to give in, shaking wildly as cracks began to be noticeable on the bark.

Billy still unable to move as the toxic air flowed into him, his body aging at a rapid state, his red hair turning white as snow. Wrinkles began to appear as the color was lost from his eyes and skin. Falling to his knees losing strength with every passing second dropping his sword to the ground. Finn seeing the limit of the wand got up running towards Billy letting the branch go causing the Lich to disappear into nothing. Finn shoving the wand into Billy's chest as the wand went through the hole in his chest. Stumbling backwards his aged body having no strength unable to get a grip falling to his death. Finn quickly touched the ice cream cone of the Guardian's head the Guardian acting quickly the Gumball Guardian beginning to chew one of the gumballs within its head letting out a bubble as it completely covered them all.

At an instant a white light flashed across the land followed by a ball of light that expanded from the ground continuing to grow as it consumed anything it touched the ball of light soon consumed the entire Candy Kingdom continuing to expand once more till engulfing itself as a giant gust of wind began blowing everything away as buildings, trees and landscape were trashed and scattered across the land.

The once proud Candy Kingdom was in ruins to say the least. Where the Candy Kingdom once stood was now a giant gaping hole on the ground. Landscape was scattered across the Grasslands as there seemed to be no sign of living life for miles, everything that once alive was now diminished.

Suddenly the ground began to shake at the center of the hole some dirt and rubble shook as a pink hand pooped out of it. From the ground the Gumball Guardian awoke, its head cracked, it's ice cream cone shattered, as it seemed that one of its arms was dislocated as electricity sparked out of its socket. On top of the head was Finn kneeing next to his father. A peaceful cocky smile planted unto his face, his skin pale as a ghost from the incredible blood loss.

"Gumball Guardian, reset time." Finn yelled. (Authors Note: Yeah they can do this apparently, control space and time and go back in time, don't believe me go look it up, seriously.)

"Unable to comply, orders needed from mother, Princess Bubblegum." The Guardian spoke as its voice began to glitch up a bit.

"Order 90, all in, now." Finn ordered.

"Order doesn't exist." The guardian told, Finn barely realizing that the order was one he made for the other guardian's he didn't know the original so he added a new one to their programming. Finn's hands trembled in rage then stopped feeling a presence looking to the side to find a weapon grabbing one of the blades that was used to impale Billy's hands. Pulling it out turning around to fight to see no one.

"Jeez, Finn, so *cough * paranoid...man." Martin spoke weakly.

Martin, hang on we can,... we can." Finn told looking around seeing nothing but dirt. "We can-" Finn stopped, Martin placed his hand on Finn's head beginning to ruffle up his hair a little opening his mouth to say something to simply let out a small breath, his hand sliding down Finn's face falling to the ground. Finn just knelled there unknowing to him as tears began to stream down his face.

Getting to his senses looking around to see a giant cloth stuck on some metal. Ordering the Gumball Guardian to grab it using it to wrap Martin in the cloth while he was doing that a two different lights shined at his face. Looking towards the light to see it was the gem that had fallen a long time ago along with a gem that was still connected to Billy's skull all the flesh had been incinerated at the blast. Picking the items off the ground, dusting off the Princess' gem while ripping the other gem of the skull.

Finn's hand clutching the gem as it began to glow opening his hand to see it pointing a straight light towards his waist. Moving his shirt to show the Enchiridion as the secret opening opened up and the Princess' gem shrank in size flying into its respective location. Finn looking around seeing of all it took to get one gem not counting Billy's. Making a decision to make things go a little faster if he wished to keep his conscious.

"Alright now, forward." Finn ordered the Gumball Guardian.

"Where to." The Guardian asked. Finn looking far to see the familiar Ice Kingdom close by. "To the Ice Kingdom, to get home." Finn told, the Guardian making its way towards the Ice Kingdom. As it got far past the grasslands another small patch of dirt shook and shifted a lone pink hand grabbed out for dear life as it struggled to get out. Once free letting out deep shaky breaths, her attire completely ruined having bruises and marks across her body. Seeing around to see what has become of her once proud Kingdom. Reaching her pocket thanking Glob it miraculously survived the blast along with herself. Dialing the number picking herself off the ground looking around for anything and anyone that seemed salvageable.

"Yes." Princess Bubblegum spoke. "Something horrible has happened...I'm gonna need all of you...he's dead...yes as well as my entire Kingdom...no my entire life's work has been obliterated." Princes told till she found what she was looking for kicking away the dirt opening a secret passage way going down the flight of twisted stairs. "It was the last humans...no their clones, YES THEM, I'm sorry everything just went bonkers today. And to top it off they apparently did all this for my gem." She told walking into a giant room being thankful her bother was still alive, he let out small whimpers to see that the tree stopped giving him nourishment. She petted his body as she made her way towards another door.

"Yes, if possible everyone, he's making his way towards the Ice King...I don't know but hurry." Princess Bubblegum told, pressing a keypad while punching in the last number, the door opening walking inside hearing her footsteps echo in the room. Flipping a switch to show a secret room with developed weapons, gadgets and a half finished Gumball Guardian sprawled out on the ground waiting for it to be finished and turned on. "Yes, please...thank you, Jake."

_**Yup just killed off another character, better ease up on that before I kill off the entire cast, I need some sleep, see you in...jeez I don't uh, well if TPP doesn't shut down this site as well as everything else you care for of the internet, two weeks. Don't hold me to this because I will most likely forget.**_

_**Review.**_


	15. Title Anyone

_**Sorry for being lazy.**_

_**TheKrister2: Thank you and sorry it took so long and good luck with your migraine.**_

_**Damian Arballo: Hold your cock want porn read the other stories within his profile.**_

_**The Unforgiven IV: I have never seen you beg...oh shit it's the end of the world.**_

_**Sonicthehedgehog240: You will see...soon.**_

_**Fiery Crusade, here's the next one and thanks for the title.**_

_**The Space Wizard Storybook: Thank you and to the story we go.**_

Their lips collided with one another their tongues fighting for dominance her nails puncturing his skin bringing their bodies ever closer to one another. Finn removing the last of her clothing his mouth trailing to her nipple taking a small bite. Her breathing increased her moans echoed through the room as he hands roamed down too Finn's member stroking it gently feeling the warmth of his cock feeling it throb and0ek90rw984w8riwfj94j40f40-

_**SORRY Sorry wrong Chapter, shit which one were we one, I should start numbering these, uhhhhh, this one?**_

Her body feeling as though it was flying till landing softly upon the bed her naked body feeling the soft fabric upon her skin as she watched Finn close and lock the door behind him. He mind raced her heartbeat could be felt upon her ears as she watched him take his clothing off one after another. His pants fell along with his undergarments as his erect-

_**GOD FUCKING DAMNIT ALL TO HELL, I SKIPPED SO MUCH. Fuck it, innie minnie miny moe fuck it all and choose to go.**_

Finn continued towards the Ice Kingdom having the Guardian heat his blade with Fire coming from its mouth. Once heated to the point the blade glowed a deep blue handing it to Finn who was still applying pressure to his wound while wrapping some cloth around his mouth. Breathing deeply his hand trembling till he scraped the heated blade at his wound the sound of his flesh sizzling as though it was bacon on a frying pan. Tears running down his face along with sweat and saliva as he continued the process.

_**THIS IS THE ONE. Back on track.**_

His muffled screams barely heard, his eyes rolling to the back of his head through the pain he continued the process trying not to have the blade get stuck on his flesh. Once finished letting the blade fall while he knelled there his face on the Guardians head as sweat and saliva fell onto his head. Attempting to get onto his feet the pain still lingered on his body. The temptation to black out but he stood there, sorta, high strong.

"_**You're crazy, you know that."**_ Finn two told thankful he couldn't feel any of the pain. _**"Though considering of what you have done, you deserve it."**_

"Stuff it." Finn retorted looking to the side to the cracked ice cream cone breaking off a piece giving it a lick then took a giant bite of it. The taste was like taking a spoonful of pure sugar. But he needed something to keep his energy up. Taking another bite seeing the Ice Kingdom getting ever so closer.

Back with Prismo, Bubblegum and Jake were still trying to find a way to get him back without trying to destroy or mess anything up in the process. Jake looking at the screen trying his best not to hurl after seeing Finn do what he needed to so he wouldn't bleed to death.

"Bubblegum, anything?" Jake asked swallowing his stomach.

"Can't you help us?" Bubblegum asked.

"I can't interfere that much in these type of things, sorry." Prismo told. " The best I can do is simply help you make a wish to fix this till- ." Prismo told till an alarm started to go off, as the room continual flashed red. The screen of Finn being replaced with the words ALERT.

"Prismo." Jake asked concerned covering his ears from the blaring alarms.

"OK, do you want the good or bad news?" Prismo told as the alarms stopped and everything went back to somewhat normal.

"Some good news would be great right about now." Bubblegum told as a note appeared in front of Prismo.

"*Hissing * Spoke too soon. There is none." Prismo told turning the paper around to show everyone. "Finn's on the wanted list."

"From who?" Bubblegum asked examining the paper closer.

"Well you can pretty much call them the police of every universe in existence. Finn is right now being considered a threat considering well, he's only been there for a mere hour and the kill count is off the charts even for that world. If he continues at this pace, he will be placed here." Prismo told showing them a location that look like 6 pink pillars close to one another floating in midair with 6 human like figures composed of crystal and nervous system. "Whenever there's someone who is classified to a threat to the entire multiverse they are incarcerated here. Finn's real dad was placed here for his crimes. As for Finn, his actions could cause the destruction of at the least 20 universes. If not all of them. If he's not stopped, the Citadel Guardians will come they will encase him in crystal and he shall be out of your and my reach forever."

"Noooo." Jake screamed falling to his knees.

* * *

Finn was closer towards his goal a mere 8 more Gumball guardian steps to the Ice Kingdom castle. _**"Finn what are you gonna do."**_ Finn two asked his voice shaken and nervous from fear.

"What I have to." Finn told twirling the dagger in his hand. Once reaching his destination jumping off the guardian into the open window. Landing perfectly scoping the area whole Finn groaned from the pain in his arm the change of temperature causing his wound to react.

"Hey, whose that?" a female voice was heard but sounding feeble and old. His dagger at the ready, slow steps echoed, Finn's stance still ready then dropped seeing who it was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weenie." The person spoke it was an old woman, gray skin, wearing a knitted sweater and ripped jeans her hair raven black with some strands of silver white. Seeming a good 105 years old wearing round spectacles and seeming incredibly thin. "Well is my sight off or are you missing something." The woman told pointing towards Finn's missing arm. "Wait, right here, you idiot. Better go get her." The woman told walking away from sight.

"Who was that? She seemed familiar." Finn spoke to himself placing his dagger in his pocket.

"_**That was Marceline, your version seems younger. Wonder why?"**_ Finn two questioned while Finn looked around, the place seemed tidier, as well as real furniture around the room instead of a prison for princess' there seemed to be a sort of small lab, the dirty laundry that once littered the floor replaced with rugs and a coffee table.

"Finn, my word what did you do?" Another woman's voice was heard turning around to see a woman having blue colored skin, wearing a lab coat with a green turtle neck sweater underneath, and tattered blue jeans. She had small freckles, white as snow hair, and the object he came here for, one of the three red rubies was around her neck being use as a necklace as it was attached to a golden chain. "*Sigh *, stay here, I swear the predicaments you and your father get into." Betty told floating off into the laboratory while Finn looked back towards the Gumball Guardian where Martin still remained on the head of the Guardian still wrapped in a dirty rag.

"Man, losing an arm, rough, what did you do to have it taken." Marceline asked walking around him wrapping her arms around him from behind. "If only I was younger." Marceline told as her grip increased, for an old broad she had amazing strength, Finn attempting to break free to no avail. "Got him." Marceline told, Finn opening his mouth to have a block of ice be shoved into his mouth.

"This will hurt...a lot." Betty told coming to the room, a red gem in her hand. Finn beginning to panic. In his world he attempted to place the crown on with his training he resisted, but with in the body he was currently in who knows what will happen. Beginning to fear for his safety and sanity beginning to trash around attempting to break free from Marceline's grip. Betty trying to focus as she pierced Finn's open wound with the gem, Finn feeling his entire right side going numb, his organs feeling on fire as his breath could be seen, slowly the room felt colder but immediately got over it as his body got use to it almost immediately. Losing feeling to his legs falling to the ground, his hands keeping him from falling completely to the floor.

His eyes focusing on his right side as his eyes widened, his stump was still there but incased in ice. The ice completely forming to a new hand, as it moved when Finn commanded it to. Strands of red that looked similar to veins ran across the ice till it connected to the gem that was attached to his new hand implanted in the center of his 'palm'.

"Finn?FINN." Betty yelled getting his attention. "Finn, do you know who I am." Betty asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Betty, and Marceline." Finn told picking himself up slightly losing balance.

"Wait here. I need to conduct some test before you can leave." Betty told making her way back to the lab. Finn stood there looking at the gem embedded to his ice hand.

"Enjoy the new hand, unless of course your old one was your 'personal' hand." Marceline toyed walking away strumming a few chords in her guitar.

"Is she always like that." Finn asked while getting something from his waist.

"_**Always."**_ Finn two told while Finn pulled out the Enchiridion bringing it closer to the gem in his hand to have it shrink, pain coursed through his very being feeling as it crushed his inner organs, numbed his body and almost blacked out. Falling to one knee breathing deeply as the pain went away, the gem returning back to normal size. _**"Wow, have fun doing that again."**_ Finn two joked.

"Shut it, I'll deal with that later." Finn told getting off the ground for who knows how many times that day. Making his way towards the Guardian. Making a somewhat perfect landing placing his ice hand on the cone as the Guardian did as it was told. "Well I got it, I'll simply put it-CRUD." Finn yelled as the Guardian tumbled over. The Guardian hitting the floor causing a Guardian shaped hole. Looking behind him, Finn's eyes widening, standing 30ft tall a being compromised of Jake ad his pups. Jake Jr. Being the head, Kim Kil Whan making up the body and arms his head as a ball as his tail made up the other arm with a claw, Viola and T.V on the side of the body,Charlie on the bottom keeping them afloat, and Jake in the middle of the body forming Supper Pup.

"Jake." Finn asked nervously.

"Attack." Jake yelled as his children moved as one raising the claw hand bringing it down as Finn blocked it with one good hand from the Gumball Guardian. The hand attempting its as the sound of metal creaking showed the arm about to come off. Kim Kil Whan stretching the claw around the Guardian's hand lifting it from the ground and smashing him repeatedly on the ground after a few more hits the guardian was lifted over their heads being spin around. Finn hanging for dear life as the legs of the guardian flew off landing within the forest scaring a few of the animals away.

Finn still being spun unable to give commands his frustration surging through him unknowingly activating the gem within his ice hand as it began to glowing as a ray shot out of his palm hitting Kim Kil Whan in the face freezing his head entirely. Kim losing focus unable to comprehend what happened dropped the guardian to the ground.

"KIM." Jake yelled out in concern seeing his son's head frozen in a block of ice. Finn getting up to his feet, his head still spinning from earlier. Looking to the side to Kim's head covered in ice then looking at his hand looking down to the guardian aiming his hand towards the bottom legs. Concentrating as rays of ice came from his hand, the cold feeling surging through him entering his core gripping his chest with his free hand as he felt the ice freeze his insides to the point it burned. Stopping for a few brief moments breathing deeply to see cold vapor come from his breath. Looking down to see he had made two new legs for the Guardian. Ordering it up as the new prosthetics worked with it.

"AHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The voice of screaming was heard. Finn acting quickly to have the Guardian defend against Jake and his kids to see they were still struggling with Kim. Finn conflicted to know who was screaming, that question answered as a giant hand smashed against the Guardians head. The impact causing the glass to crack ever more, Finn trying to remain on his feet as the cracks shifted among one another as parts of the glass fell off. It was surprising that the head was still intact in any way. Struggling to stay up as Finn turned to his new opponent his eyes widening to see Bubblegum on top of another Gumball guardian the design the same with the exception of a cannon like weapon attached to the Guardians back.

"I always had the question if you were immortal, you surviving that explosion answers it." Finn yelled out so the Princess could hear it. She remained silent, nothing happened for a few seconds, Finn feeling a bit cautious not knowing what this Bubblegum would do. Without warning Bubblegum's Guardian shooting lasers from its eyes hitting 'Finn's Guardian's ice leg melting it to a puddle. Before Finn could recover Bubblegum's Guardian attacked with a fury of punches at any weak spots it could find puncturing holes within the Guardians chest. The blows causing it to become unbalance as it began to fall backwards it stopped for Bubblegum's Guardian grabbing its hand. Bubblegum's Guardian quickly placing its foot on Finn's Guardian yanking the arm off its body. Finn's Guardian falling to the ground as sparks flew from the open circuitry.

Bubblegum watching while her old Guardian layed there in its beaten condition feeling a sense of remorse. "End it." Bubblegum told to her Guardian.

"Yes, Mother." The Guardian spoke as random symbols floated around the Guardian's head, the weapon on its back readied itself as well aiming it towards the broken Guardian. "Goodbye, Brother." The guardian spoke letting the rays impact the Guardian for a brief moment the Guardian remained motionless till a ball of fire surrounded the Guardian. Bubblegum forcing her Guardian to step back as the ball enclosed upon itself leaving nothing but a crater in its place and small patches of fire surrounding the hole.

"Good job, Bubblegum." Jake spoke floating towards her with the help of his kids.

"Thanks, and how are you hanging in there, Kim." Bubblegum asked seeing as he was a little blue around the face.

"Can we go home, I need a hot bath and some soup." Kim spoke letting out a sneeze right after.

"Well, you all did, ugh." Bubblegum unable to finish as a piercing pain was felt on her stomach. Everyone looking at her to see she had 3 icicles growing from her stomach.

"Never really paid attention to your surrounding did you." Finn spoke, his attire a mess his breathing heavy as he had his ice hand deeply carved through Bubblegum's belly. Her pink color turning to a deep purple as Finn began to freeze her from the inside out.

"Princess." Viola yelled out. The pups moving as one about to punch Finn. Finn reacting quickly touching the Guardian's head.

"Here Kim, let me help you with that cold." Finn spoke as fire came from the Guardians mouth. Everyone acting quickly as they teleported themselves away. Jake not having their ability remained coiling himself into a ball taking the heat and coming out of it slightly burned. His face full of anger quickly turning to shock as the Guardian's hand slapped him away. Jake's body flying across the sky to be catched by his kids who teleported themselves in his path.

Placing their dad on the ground all of them letting out a growl towards Finn. Bubblegum's body almost completely frozen her breathing uneasy letting in one final gasp till the ice completely reached her brain.

"Hey." Jake Jr. yelled getting Finn's attention. "Prepare for the beating of your life time jerk." Finn yanking his ice arm out of Bubblegum as frozen pieces fell to the ground, placing his hand on her face letting out a yell throwing her as far into the air as he could. Placing his hand on the Guardian as the symbols appeared once more sending a ray towards Bubblegum, the ray hitting its target as bits and pieces flew around. The pups jaws agape at what just happened their attention turning towards Finn as he was cracking his knuckles as he hand motioned them to come at him.

"Guys." Jake Jr. told as her horn began to glow her brother's and sisters horns glowing as well. Finn's gem glowing as well each waiting for the first strike. Finn pointing the gem at them shooting a ray into the air as he made a giant sword for the Guardian to use. The weather around the area turning bad as the clouds turned black as the light slowly diminished and lightning strikes hit the floor around them.

"AHHH." Both sides yelled as both striked at each other the pups shooting a colorful ray at Finn from their horns as Finn attacked with his ice powers both rays hitting each other causing a ball of form where the two rays met expanding ever larger exploding in a colorful explosion sending fragments of ice everywhere and causing color to change on the things the ice hit. The pups teleporting away before the explosion hit them. Finn using his ice powers causing a wall of ice to block the blast. Looking around to see both the wall he created and the pups gone. A lightning strike causing him to flinch in the perfect moment as the pups teleported behind him as they launched themselves at him. Kim grabbing both of the Guardians arms. Finn having the Guardian shoot fire to have Jake Jr. use her horn shoot rays at it keeping it at bay.

"T.V, Viola, now." Jake Jr. yelled. Viola and T.V Teleporting themselves out of the body teleporting themselves on top of the Guardian's head returning back to their normal sizes.

"Guardian, auto mode." Finn told it as the Guardian's eyes flashed a deep red.

"Must Protect. Must Protect." The Guardian gaining the upper hand grabbing unto Kim bringing him forward and headbutting it but hurting Jake Jr for being the head. The Guardian placing the Supper Pup in a choke hold.

"I really don't wanna do this." Finn told placing his hands together slowly separating them to have a sword form once he was finished.

"Too bad." Viola told beginning to fly using her tail as a propeller(She can only fly with her tail). T.V sending a ray at Finn to have him block it with his sword the sword glowed then teleported away.

Finn letting out a sigh walking towards the the two. T.V teleporting out of the way as did Viola. Finn waiting for a mere moment then took a step to the left as Viola appeared with a sword as it impacted the Guardians head. Finn standing still once more waiting a mere seconds then did a back flip as T.V teleported himself where Finn stood, at a daze T.V unaware of what happened to have Finn kick him across the Guardian's head. The pups attempting the attack agian and again each time failing and having their bodies punched, kicked or blasted with ice.

"I guess you fight like you always did." Finn told walking towards the two, their bodies beaten and too weak to move. Finn lifting his hand toward the two, Finn about to freeze them to have the floor shake. Viola and T.V looking to the side, Viola grabbing her brother and teleporting out again. Finn waiting for an attack to feel the earth shake again. His eyes widening knowing that shaking going to the cone being a second too late as Jake smashed his body against the Guardian as he continued to expand more and more his color changing to a furious red growing more arms as he continued to punch the Guardian again and again causing dents and holes open the body.

Finn hanging on for dear life grabbing the cone having a shield be placed around the Guardian. Letting out a breath of relief till he felt the Guardian move looking to the side to see Jake lifting the Guardian by lifting the shield. Jake getting a good grip beginning to spin the guardian around at massive speed throwing it into the air. Finn feeling the G-Force as he was pinned against the Guardian's head from the corner of his eyes seeing Jake's arms stretch past the Guardian. A few feet forward Jake's hands forming to a sort of net stopping the Guardian in thin air.

The arms grabbing hold of the shield and wrapping it around as Jake pulled the Guardian back towards him. Finn being smushed against the shield and Guardian unable to do anything as he felt as though his body was being torn to shreds. As the impact to the ground caused the ground to tremble and quake causing trees to tumble over cracks to spread all the way towards the Ice Kingdom the shield still on as it began to warble a little beginning to turn on and off. Finn trying his best to hold to his stomach as Jake jumped on top of the Guardian stretching his arms around it holding it down making it immobile.

"You attack people for no reason, you killed Princess Bubblegum, and you attack my Kids." Jake yelled his face still furious with rage. Finn still trying to have the Guardian move but Jake's grip making it close to impossible. "Glob, with prison." Jake yelled as he grew another arm as it stretching into the a giant hammer. "Goodbye." Jake spoke lifting the makeshift hammer as high as he could once Jake stopped stretching the hammer to his limits a portal opened up a few meters from where they. Inside the portal a purple crystal being with a human face with its eyes closed could be seen. "Huh, what?" Jake questioned lowering his hammer hand as it morphed back to normal.

The crystal being floating not doing anything till without warning shooting a white light towards them from his forehead towards the two. Jake releasing his grip on the Guardian to avoid the ray as Finn ordered the Guardian out of the ray's hit having the ray miss completely hitting a random tree to be frozen in crystal. The crystal being taking aim once more shooting the ray at the two, Finn avoiding the ray ordering the Guardian to dodge the rays but only merely as one of the rays impacted the Guardian's foot encasing it in crystal.

"Who's this guy, your friend?" Jake yelled growing larger while shifting in some muscles for brovado.

"I though he was with you." Finn told having the Guardian breath fire onto the crystal having little to no effect on it. The crystal being's hand reaching towards the portal as its hand passed through it. The portal opening up as more and more of its body passed through. Standing at 100ft tall reaching towards the skies itself the being looked down upon the two as a being looked down on ants.

"You sure he's not with you." Jake asked again having second thoughts on who to fight. The crystal being looking towards Finn shooting another ray of light as Finn dodged doing a barrel roll till standing near Jake.

"Does that answer your question." Finn told looking up as his face lost color. The being raising his foot bringing it down to squish them.

"YESS." Jake yelled as the foot came closer towards them.

"_**OK leaving it like that for a while, I'll tell you how this big guy got there next time for now I'm gonna sleep for 3 months again. See you in a, I don' know, later."**_


End file.
